Night Fang and Loki Reboot
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Now follows the canon of Night Fang and Loki: Origins and is the second story in the Night Fang and Loki series. In this reboot, we follow Night Fang, Loki and Loki's girlfriend Water Lily as they traverse the human world. When an ancient evil awakens in the human world, it's up to the brothers, Lily and a friend Night Fang never thought he'd see again, to save the world.
1. It Begins

_**A/N: Hey guys, Rattlesnake here.**_

_**You're probably wondering why Night Fang and Loki is back in your notification box, well dear readers, this is an AU version of the story where, even though Sunset does get with Night Fang, in this AU, Loki never got with Adagio, instead (Spoilers for a future NFaL Origins chapter) got with Water Lily and brought her to the human dimension.**_

_**The pairing of Night Fang X Sunset is still the same, except this time it has Woki (Water Lily X Loki)**_

_**After this AU has finished, leave in the comments which Loki pairing you prefer and enjoy the story.**_

_**I do not own MLP or Equestria Girls, I do own Night Fang, Loki, Blackheart and Water Lily.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**End of A/N.**_

Sat in an alleyway next to the local café in Humansberg, An eighteen-year-old teen was seen rummaging around the back streets in the dumpsters.

Well...one of them was dumpster diving in search of something, the older male and the female teen who was stood at the entrance way of the alley were watching out for any police or member of the public who would try to drive them off from the backstreet.

"You find anything little brother."

The male at the entrance way shouted towards the one who was swan diving into the dumpsters looking for something of interest or valuable.

When a huge amount of light filled up the alley, the female nudged the male, causing the twenty-one year old at the entrance to stare in wonder at the sight before him.

He did not notice his brother stood between him and the female with what looked like valuables as they stared at the light that they saw which to them looked like a Pegasus with a horn come crashing down on, to what the younger teen assumed were sirens.

"Sirens in Canterlot, that's impossible".

The two at the side of him nodded before taking notice of the little pendant his brother had picked up before taking it into his own hands to inspect further before giving it back to his little brother.

The sight of the alicorn made him panic however, Celestia must have sent someone to track him in this dimension.

His thought track was broken when the younger male spoke.

"Night Fang, what's our next move?"

The older brother known as Night Fang looked at his little brother before looking back to where the light had appeared.

"We're finally going to school Loki, starting tomorrow".

"You promise Night?"

"Yep."

_****Meanwhile ****__****N****__****ext ****__****M****__****orning****_

It was a new day, What was supposed to be a friendly competition had turned into a siren's own personal feeding ground.

Sunset Shimmer, the girl who had overcome her own demons to help her friends is seen walking through the school hallways that day.

Even though some still didn't trust her, some had warmed up to the reformed bully and even greeted her warmly while she was walking to her locker.

"Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset froze as she heard five voices she never thought would speak to her at all, but after showing she could be trusted, they loved her like a true friend.

The voice that had spoken was Applejack, smile adorned on her face with that warm feeling of greeting.

"Hey Aj, what brings you to my locker?

The reformed student asks as nice as possible, considering it was Applejack who had given Sunset her honest to truth opinion and believed in Sunset first before the battle of the bands.

Sunset felt it easier to speak to Applejack than the other girls.

"So you made any more friends since helping us save CHS from those sirens?"

Sunset had to give it some thought before shaking her head solemnly.

She earned herself a soft elbow to the arm from Applejack and some comfort before a voice came up over the PA.

"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the principal's office."

Sunset Shimmer looked at Aj worried but she was quickly reassured by Applejack who took this as her cue to leave and return to her friends.

"Relax, they probably have some new students they want you to show around, you do that I'm sure you'll be fully in everyone's good graces in no time."

Sunset Shimmer started beaming happily before beginning her walk towards Principal Celestia's office in high spirits, once she waved goodbye to Applejack, she quickly noted something that was on her mind.

'What if it's another evil Equestrian that has been banished here?'

Her worries soon swam inside her head, what if it was another pony or creature that had been banished by Celestia or Starswirl the Bearded for crimes to the pony world.

Her questions would soon be answered as she knocked on the door before entering the Principal's office.

**Celestia's Office**

"You asked for me, Principal Celestia?"

The tall woman who was sat behind the desk stood up with a smile on her face as she welcomed Sunset Shimmer warmly into her office before she spoke.

"Sunset, I'd like to introduce Night Fang, his brother Loki and Water Lily, they are the new students who have just started today and they will be in your care until they can get used to their new environment."

Once the two boys and girl stood up to meet Sunset Shimmer face to face, all four froze in place in pure horror before Celestia spoke again to get their attention.

"Now don't forget Sunset, you are doing this so the boys and Water Lily here learn of and adapt to their new surroundings, am I understood?"

"Yes, Principal Celestia."

Sunset replied as Night Fang, Loki and Water Lily waited outside for their escort before the tour began of their new school.

Once Sunset left the office, her heart was going to two to a hundred bpm.

"Why did it have to be those three."

_****L****__****ater****_

After their tour finished the boys and Lily entered the cafeteria and after getting their food, they sat at an empty 4 seater table with their burgers and fries so they could eat in peace from the rest of the school body.

It's not that they didn't want to make friends, they just preferred the peace and quiet and after the ordeal, they'd just been through in Canterlot, they preferred the peace.

While eating, however, Water Lily noticed that a group of bullies were targeting the two brothers for being new to CHS, making the female water spell caster think to herself.

'They have no idea who they are messing with.'

"Night was that who I thought it was?"

Loki asked innocently to which he just got a shrug from his brother, preferably, he didn't want to answer, but he answered anyway.

"I don't know Loki, but I have a feeling she hasn't forgiven me from fall formal."

Loki looked down dejectedly but Night wasn't going to have his brother be sad ever again, so with a smile towards Loki and nod towards Loki's girlfriend, Night and Lily decided to cheer up his Loki by patting the table in a synchronised drumming rhythm to which Loki recognized instantly and clapped happily along to without caring that it was causing people to stare at the two brothers. When Night and Lily had finished Loki couldn't stop laughing from the two successfully cheering him up.

He soon stopped however when he noticed people walking towards the table which caused him to shrink down causing Night to turn to face the people with a glare before standing up to face the two bullies who were right behind him while Lily moved over to Loki and took his hand while Night Fang spoke.

"Is there a problem you two?"

The two bullies who were stood behind the three pretty much soiled themselves when they saw Night Fang glaring down at them as they laughed nervously.

"No, there's no problem, we'll just be…".

Everyone laughed at Diamond Crown and White Sapphire as they stumbled out of the cafeteria with their tails tucked between their legs making Night smirk at justice being done until he caught the attention of the six at their table.

When they had seen Night Fang looking in their direction, he let a snarl escape his mouth before walking away with Loki and Lily in tow causing the girls to strike up a conversation.

"He's a strange one that guy."

Everyone on their table nodded in agreement at the assessment, except Sunset Shimmer.

After the agreement, they weren't anticipating having a certain someone's little brother sat at their table listening to their entire conversation.

"Hello, ladies."

The girls jumped out of their skin at the sudden appearance of the green haired teen appearing before them.

He was soon joined by Water Lily, who waved while Loki stood at his full 5 foot 9 and looked at the table before smiling sweetly and waving to the girls in front of him as well.

"Hi."

"Hello girls, my name is Loki."

The girls soon relaxed before Sunset spoke to start the conversation with Loki.

"Nice to meet you Loki, Water Lily, I'm Sunset Shimmer."

Loki sat and listened to each of the girls tell him their names as he just nodded like a bobblehead which made Water Lily giggle at her boyfriend's antics.

Fun and games were over however when their conversation was cut short by the bullies ringleader who showed up in a rage and almost tearing the cafeteria doors off their hinges.

"OK WHO IS THE PUNK WHO THINKS HE CAN INTIMIDATE MY CREW AND GET AWAY WITH IT".

Everyone took notice of the teen who had walked in as he was PO'd to the max before walking around the cafeteria with his other two goons who Night Fang had sent packing earlier with bruised egos as they smirked while walking behind their leader.

As he walked over to every single table, it's like he was almost daring someone to speak up and say it was them.

When no one stood up, the ring leader spoke.

"No one, well somebody, sent my boys Diamond Crown and White Sapphire here running like scalded dogs and I want to know who did it."

The teen's anger was growing.

It got even worse when he heard someone laughing.

As he turned he saw a boy in hysterics laughing at his girl's joke while he was sat at the table of one Sunset Shimmer and her friends causing everyone to stare at the new kids as though they were crazy.

Loki didn't know he was surrounded by the three bullies but when he did realise, he just leaned back in his seat while the teen breathed in his face nearly making Loki gag at the stench of his breathe before the ring leader spoke.

"Something amusing to you, huh, new kid?"

Loki produced a small plastic tub from his pocket before shaking the container at the ring leader and his goons with a smile.

"Tic Tac?"

With one swift nod towards his goons, the two boys at Loki's side grabbed him roughly by the arms and forced him into the centre of the cafeteria so everyone could watch even though some had their heads down in knowing what was going to happen to the teen as he was being carried into the centre of the cafeteria for all to see before he spoke again.

"OK new guy, you think you're clever, I'm about to show you what I do to wise guys in MY Canterlot High."

The teen began saying threateningly as he removed the belt from his jeans and held it in a threatening motion against Loki's cheek before looking back at the cafeteria and pointing the belt at Sunset Shimmer and then to everyone around them.

"Anyone who has any objections to this smart ass getting himself whipped, well, they are welcome to share his fate."

Everyone backed away when the belt was pointed their way until he looked around and spotted the blue haired girl about to get out of her seat and preparing her water magic, making him smirk evilly.

"Boys, I think we need to teach a girl a lesson in minding their own business, grab the new girl."

The one on the right of Loki stood up and roughly grabbed Water Lily by her hair much to her anger.

Despite being roughed up by White Sapphire and restrained before the teen with the belt placed the cold leather of the belt against her cheek, Water Lily to look at the teen before her with an unreadable glare.

The teen laughed cruelly.

When Lily got a good look at the dried blood on the belt placed against her, her eyes genuinely widen in worry before the teen leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love watching people like you two squirm, You thinking you run the place and him getting away with scaring my crew, I'm going to enjoy this."

As he was raising the belt above his head to strike a glaring Water Lily, Loki with enough quick thinking, head-butted White Sapphire before stepping in front of Water Lily and holding her close to him as he braced himself for the impact of the belt.

**CRACK**

Loki felt the sting from the belt as he felt tears sting his eyes as he received multiple whacks from the teen who was more than happy to punish the teen further.

"Loki?"

Water Lily looked up to her boyfriend protecting her, but as their attacker raised the belt one more time, Loki had to brace himself but as if by some miracle, the last hit didn't connect as an arm had grabbed his attackers arm which was holding the belt causing Water Lily to brave a glance before sighing in relief at the sight of her boyfriend's brother.

"You took your sweet time Night Fang."

The teen in front of Loki and Water Lily looked back at Night Fang and what he saw made his eyes shrink into his head as a set of dangerous yellow eyes stared him down with an unparalleled fury the defender showed.

"Still looking for the punk who made your boys shit themselves Blackheart."

Loki now saw his brother in full, glaring down the perpetrator who was about to assault the two teens on the ground as Loki held onto Water Lily while the girl was trying to stand up with Loki.

"You, You'll pay for this."

Blackheart warned Night Fang but the bully only received a cold laughter in his face which made him worry until without warning, Night kicked the bully in the back of the leg and while still holding onto the guys arm, began to wrench the bullies arm so far behind Blackheart's back that even he screamed in pain from his arm being pulled out of its socket before Night Fang, with one clean strike, broke the bully's arm with a horrendous snap which made the entire cafeteria cringe.

While the bully screamed blue murder while holding his useless arm with his good arm, Night nearly got jumped if it wasn't for Principal Celestia coming onto the scene to break up the ensuing fight between Night and the two other teens.

"Night Fang, to my office, NOW!"

Loki clung to his brother in worry but Night, with a smile on his face, gave Loki's hair a reassuring ruffle before detaching him and leaving him with the girls before walking with Principal Celestia out of the lunch room but not before shouting back to Loki.

"I'll be back for you lil' bro."

So while White Sapphire and Diamond Crown checked on Blackheart, Loki stayed with a shaking Water Lily.

Unbeknownst to the oldest male, he had left Sunset Shimmer completely stunned and speechless.

There was no way it was the Night Fang she was thinking of...was it?

**Celestia's Office**

"Now I need you to understand Night Fang, I don't want to see two of my students fighting in the lunch hall, especially since you harmed another student by kicking him in his leg, wrenching his arm behind his back, pulling the arm out of its socket and then proceeding to break his arm, all because he assaulted your little brother."

Night Fang chuckled but Celestia held her ground with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose before speaking again.

"Now, as for the punishments, I should have suspended you on the spot but from the account of Rainbow Dash.

She tells me you were just defending your brother and Miss Lily from Blackheart and his friends. So as punishment, I think I'll just give you detention for 6 weeks until I think you have controlled yourself enough to not assault another student for assaulting your younger brother and his friend."

Night Fang nodded in acceptance until the Principal spoke again.

"Also I'm also issuing you a non-aggression document which Blackheart himself has signed already.

Meaning he can't touch you and you can't touch him ever again, except in contact sports in the gym or after school activities.

The conditions are as follows, if you touch him you are suspended indefinitely. But if Blackheart touches you, he will be transferred to Cloudsdale academy and given detention until graduation, am I understood?"

Night Fang nodded with a grumble before Celestia sat back down with a smile before speaking again.

"Now, even though it is nice having you back at CHS, your uncle Discord informed before his imprisonment that you don't have a place of residence.

On that matter, a student has been assigned to be the caretaker of you three while you all settle back into life here, she will make sure you stick to the non-aggression pact and try to keep you out of trouble Night Fang."

Night Fang's attention soon peeked when he heard the door open and in popped the friend Loki made back in the cafeteria making Night's eyes widen as a thought crossed his mind.

__**'Sweet Celestia is that who I think it is?!'**__

"Yes, principal Celestia?"

"Ah yes, Sunset Shimmer..."

Night Fang right now was internally screaming at the revelation before him as he made himself scarce not realizing Celestia was still talking to Sunset beside him.

"...I believe your the one capable enough of making sure this young man behaves himself."

Celestia said before indicating to Night Fang to stand up and get a full look at Sunset Shimmer in all her beautiful glory.

Oh, boy was he ever mentally noting how gorgeous she had grown up to become since they had last met, before speaking to Celestia again after clearing his throat.

"Principal Celestia, don't you think it's too much entrusting this young lady with me, you know...for her own safety."

Celestia shook her head with a smile before replying.

"Sunset Shimmer herself volunteered to be the caretaker for you three, she will provide you all with the necessary accommodation and make sure you don't get in any more trouble with Blackheart."

Night Fang nodded as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Before physically left the room, he decided to hold the door open for Sunset as she came by, making her smile before he exited the room himself only to be tackled by his brother in a bone-breaking hug the moment he exited the room.

"Come on kid, get up so I can breathe."

Loki did as he was told before he stood up with a goofy smile on his face causing Night Fang to raise an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"What's got you so excited Loki?"

Night Fang asks as Loki takes Lily's hand and says.

"We've got a new home haven't we?"

Night Fang looks at Sunset before smirking and nodding, sending Loki giddy, causing the three to laugh at the young male.

**Sometime Later**

A light flickers on as the sound of feet fill Sunset Shimmer's house as Loki immediately rushes in past his brother into the living room and jumps straight onto the couch with that much of a giddy feeling he tripped up over his own feet causing his girlfriend to giggle and Sunset to just cover her smile at the sight until she noticed Night Fang still stood outside the house, the place brought back so many memories for the man from his first visit to this world, that was until Sunset called to him.

"You going to come in or not big guy?"

Night Fang snapped out of his trance before stepping into the house with his duffel bag being in complete awe of the home before placing the bag by the stairs and joining Sunset in the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home guys I'm gonna get the food ready."

Sunset announced to the group as they put the TV on while she was unaware Night had followed her into the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

"You recognise me...don't you Sunset Shimmer?"

That was literally the first words that Night Fang says from his spot at the doorway while Sunset is walking around the kitchen preparing everything before acknowledging the male in the room.

"Course I recognise the male who saved me, abandoned me, saved me and then abandons me again for that princess in Equestria, then abandons her to escape back here and now here we are."

After Sunset had just said that, she was literally in Night Fang's arms with his arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you, my friend, I've always missed you."

Despite the touching words, Sunset couldn't help but tear up as the two continued to hug before Sunset disengaged the hug and continued her work while Night Fang walked into the living room.

****Later****

While the two lovers were sat in the living room watching TV, their program was suddenly interrupted by the news as the screen showed Blackheart and his father stood outside their home for an interview with the local news channel.

This caught Night Fang's attention when he'd just walked back into the living room and sat with his brother and Lily.

When it had mentioned Night Fang as the student in question for the assault, he couldn't help but smirk until he heard the sentence "petition to have Principal Celestia fired" Night Fang punched the nearest wall next to him in a rage before he stood up and he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me."

Night Fang says this as he makes his way out of the door just as Sunset Shimmer came out of the kitchen with her oven mitts on.

Once she felt the door slam causing her to cringe.

She noticed the news on the screen in the living room which had repeated itself for those who had missed it earlier.

"Please tell me he hasn't Lily."

Water Lily noticed Sunset Shimmer and smiled before saying.

"He saw the asshole from school on the news talking bad about Principal Celestia, so he got up and he has gotten into your car and is now driving to Blackheart's house to beat the snot out of him."

Sunset's jaw dropped while Loki, who hadn't heard them, had his earpieces on listening to his music while the news was on before Sunset spoke again with her eyes set firm on Loki before turning to Lily.

"Make sure you keep Loki distracted, I don't want him to go looking for his brother before I find him.

Lily nodded before speaking.

"Distract Loki while you go wring your boyfriend's neck, on it."

That statement caused Sunset Shimmer to blush furiously at Water Lily.

"He is not my boyfriend."

Sunset snapped before leaving through the front door causing Water Lily to laugh at Sunset's flustered response before turning her attention to Loki and the TV show he had begun watching.

****Meanwhile****

The sound of tires screeching down the freeway and a car engine roaring was all the night offered on the road.

Night Fang was tearing down the street in Sunset Shimmer's sports car.

When he eventually spotted his target still in front of the house, he approached his enemy's house in the car, not realising the cameras were still rolling for the interview when he screeched the car to a halt with the radio blaring "Devour" by Shinedown as he got out of the car with a full head of steam before shouting.

"BLACKHEART!"

The injured teen in question turned to the raven headed teen and tried walking away in fear as Night walked right up to Blackheart and socked him hard in the jaw with a straight right which sent Blackheart reeling back into the front door.

He would have done more when the father tried to interject, but that wasn't until he noticed the cameras of the news team filming his every move and security trying to apprehend him with five of them surrounding him with hands-on tasers.

"Shit!"

He tried to run back to the car, only but to end up struggling with the security until the police came and arrested him on site and dragged him to the nearest squad car with handcuffs on before throwing him into the back of the said car.

Once he was in the back being read his rights, he muttered to himself

"Well, shit, now I need to find a way out."

As if right on cue, his savour came in the form of a very angry Sunset Shimmer, who had appeared and tried to speak to the officer to see if she could get Night released and amazingly it worked.

Next thing Night Fang knew was the cuffs were off and Sunset Shimmer had slapped him hard around the face.

"Sunset..."

"Get in the car Night."

Night tried to speak but Sunset wasn't having any of his excuses as they made their way back to her car.

As the silence overtook the two all the way back to Sunset's house, Night could have sworn she had been crying with how red her eyes were.

****Later****

As Sunset pulled up into the driveway of her home, she sighed sadly making Night Fang take notice of the girl beside him as she leaned her head in her hands before speaking to the guy to her right.

"Do you have any idea how this whole mess has affected me right now?"

Night was about to answer with one of his remarks but he quickly closed his mouth, not because he couldn't think of a reason, it was because Sunset glared at him telling him mentally to 'Shut it' before she continued her rant.

"You deliberately broke your promise not to attack Blackheart and in the process made me look like a fool on national television.

Lord knows what Principal Celestia is going to say to us tomorrow."

Sunset looked at Night and with that, she showed her full face in full view of the moonlight causing Night to look worried, SHE had been crying, all because of him.

He no time to again to speak as Sunset spoke up again.

"Could you please remain calm, just for once instead of wanting to tear someone's face off every time they talk bad about you or someone you know?"

Night grumbled something inaudible before Sunset boldly placed her hand on his causing the two to blush before Sunset spoke again.

"Do it for your brother, and to some extent, do it for me...please as your friend."

Considering the fact in his head and with one look to Sunset Shimmer's expectant expression, Night Fang sighed.

The fact he'd only just regained a friend in Sunset Shimmer, that pushed her point even more forward towards home.

When he looked at Sunset Shimmer with a smile, he took her hand and says with a smile.

"I'll do it."

Sunset smiled before both of them opened their respective car door so they both could get out of the car and make their way to the door of the house, but before entering after Sunset, Night turned to face the garden and sigh before entering the house and closing the door behind him.


	2. CHS

As the morning light crept slowly over the houses in the streets of Canterlot, in particular the light of the sun shined through the shutters of one Sunset Shimmer's house and onto a lump under the bedsheets of his bed giving off a groan at the sun shining so brightly before turning over in his bed with a grumble.

"Stupid sun, go bother someone else in the world."

Trying to get comfortable in his bed, Night Fang tossed and turned before eventually settling on the spread eagle with no bed sheets on at all.

As he began snoring lightly with a smile and a content look on his face, he had no idea his newly found peace was about to be interrupted by the homeowner who had an air horn placed precariously close to his ear for his sudden wake-up call as she whispered with a small smile.

"Time to get up big guy."

Once Sunset pushed the button on the air horn, the lump in the bed jumped off it and landed face-first on the floor at the side of him, much to Sunset's amusement.

She couldn't help but laugh at him while he was rubbing his head from the fall which caused him to glare at the woman in front of him who was playing innocent.

"Was there any call for that?"

Sunset smiled sweetly towards Night Fang before he stood to his full height of 6 foot.

Sunset began blushing violently at where her eyes had travelled to, making him chuckle at the flustered woman.

"You like what you see?"

Night Fang asks while he is walking over to his duffel bag and pulled out a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans as well as some socks and trainers.

He did notice that Sunset had nodded her head to his earlier question but since she was still stood there with a blush on her face, he decided to speak up and tease her some more.

"You still here sweet cheeks?"

Sunset shook off her daze and glared at Night Fang before exiting the room with a slam of his door causing him to laugh at her antics before changing into his clothes for the day.

"Man it is good to see her again."

Night Fang says while he is putting his shirt on before he looked in the mirror and looked at the scars on his torso and pectoral regions making him sigh before smiling to himself.

When Night pick up a picture with his right hand, the photo is of when he, Twilight, Sunset, Loki and Water Lily were children in Equestria and the School for gifted unicorns, he had brought it with him back to this world for some good memories, but when he looked at the purple filly, his heart broke in two at the thoughts flooding his head.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I had to do it."

After saying this, he placed the picture on the nightstand as pulled on his t-shirt before exiting the bedroom and heading downstairs.

****With Loki****

As Water Lily slowly opened her eyes in content from her slumber, they soon shot open when she noticed Loki wasn't there with her causing the female to sit up and look around the room for him.

"Loki?"

Lily asks while slowly pulling the covers off herself and putting on her slippers to find out where Loki had gone to.

As she climbed out of bed, she had no way of knowing that said guy had just gotten out of the shower in the other room across the hall and was heading back to the bedroom.

She soon knew when the two bumped into each other in the hallway, Loki was pleasantly surprised at this sudden arrival and so was Water Lily.

"Morning Lil, I didn't know you were awake."

Water Lily nodded with an unintended yawn, however, she soon stopped dead mid-yawn when she realized Loki was only in a towel and her boyfriend's sculpted body was on full display nearly, making her go bright red at the revelation.

"y...Yea, I was just heading down for breakfast".

Water Lily says albeit rather nervously, Once she received a kiss from Loki, she quickly made her way past him rather fast, making him look confused and slightly amused on his way to the bedroom door.

What he didn't know, is that Water Lily was thinking of what she had just seen with a blush adorned on her face.

****Downstairs****

Once Lily came down the stairs, she found find Night Fang stood at the stove in a cooks hat and apron while Sunset Shimmer was sat at the counter with her coffee and morning paper.

With a turn to his right, Night Fang was the first to acknowledge Water Lily in the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty..." He notices she's gone bright red in the face "...Got a fever or something?"

Water Lily shook her head rapidly to get rid of the blush at what she had just seen before replying to Night with.

"Let's just say it involves my boyfriend in nothing but a towel."

Sunset blushed at the thought but Night Fang was still focused on the cooking in front of him.

As he flipped the pancake in the pan while seeing to the toast as well.

Loki took this as his cue to come downstairs to the radio playing and a good mood Night Fang.

Once everyone was chowing down for their food.

Night Fang was the first to strike up a conversation to the group.

"First class of the day for me is in the gym with Coach Spitfire, the good news is that Loki is in there with me as well as my 'handler' Sunset Shimmer."

This earned him a playful glare from Sunset Shimmer while he continued talking.

"The only other reason for Sunset being in my class is because White Sapphire and Diamond Crown are in the class too and lo and behold, I can get to them but they can't get to me, meaning chalk 1 for me and Loki."

This caused Loki to smirk at what his brother had said, it was Loki's chance to teach the two bullies a lesson in respect.

"Now for some other reasons, I can only touch Blackheart in a contact sport and it won't violate the terms of the agreement at all."

As Night Fang said this, he moved around the table and took Sunset Shimmer up in his arms causing her to drop her fork on her plate with a yelp.

"It'll make your job so much easier not worrying about me"

Sunset rolled her eyes as Night Fang let her go so he could finish his orange juice.

Once everyone had finished eating, Night grabbed his car keys from the kitchen table and headed outside with everyone in tow only to find his car had its tires missing and a note on his car from Blackheart which said

__**'Have a nice day **____**J**____**ackass'**__

Night Fang crumpled the post-it in his hand, throwing it on the floor and walking to Sunset Shimmer's car, opening the door, climbing in and closing it behind him before shouting a tirade of profanity making Sunset cover Loki and Water Lily's ears.

****At the School****

After calming down and getting a stern warning from Sunset before they entered the school, Night Fang walked with his brother and the girls into the main building.

As the group walked towards their first classes, Night, with one quick look to his right, noticed a poster advertising something for the school which had piqued his interest.

**_**'Winter Prom: Winter Wonderland**_**

**_**Christmas eve, band to perform and competition to crown the first prom king'**_**

"Sounds fun, what do you think girls…?"

As he turns around to find the girls and Loki had gone on without him causing him to shrug before he gave himself an idea regarding first prom king.

"First prom king, interesting."

****Outside******** the Principal's ********O********ffice****

As if fate wasn't cruel enough already.

Night Fang was about to enter the room to sign up for prom king when he spotted Blackheart was there as well signing up to run for prom king too causing Night to growl in anger at the sight.

He frustration subsided when he noticed the prom queen sign up sheet, Sunset Shimmer was on there as well as Water Lily which made him smirk.

That was until he felt a clipboard smack upside his head from White Sapphire causing Night to turn in anger and almost throw a punch at Sapphire until he noticed Principal Celestia looking at him with an eyebrow raised as he lowered his fist with a forced smile and he let the three get away with it which made his blood boil.

When he realised he had turned to the clipboard, he smirked evilly and he put his name down on the sign-up sheet as well as Loki's before leaving it on the wall on his way out.

****Cafeteria****

As the 4 walked in through the door, what beheld them was horrendous.

They saw posters of '_**Blackheart for prom king**_' plastered all over the walls near Blackheart's table before they noticed people lined up asking for favours if Blackheart is voted Prom King making them feel queasy at the sight before they took their seats at their normal table away from the hassle.

"He's still at it I see."

Everyone nodded in Night Fang's direction as he took a seat next to Loki watching the display that Blackheart and his goons were doing.

"Shame no one is running against him this year, he's pulling a Sunset this year with the fear tactics and intimidation."

Everyone looked at Rarity making her laugh nervously before Night spoke up.

"If he's that bad, thank Celestia I put my name down as well to run for king."

At that, Pinkie Pie did a spit take with her drink all over Night before appearing at the side of him and shrieking in his ear causing him to rub his ear from the sudden volume Pinkie had used.

"YOU'RE RUNNING FOR KING!"

The crowd heard this and began dispersing towards Night Fang and Loki which made Night Fang back up towards the nearest support beam in the cafeteria at all the requests he kept getting before having to get Rainbow Dash to be crowd control along with Applejack.

"Back up y'all, he's not prom king yet."

Over the other end of the cafeteria, while watching the display, Blackheart crushes a glass in his hand before standing from his chair with some sort of amulet in his hand before he turned to White Sapphire and Diamond Crown and nodded as they left the cafeteria unnoticed.

Once it had all calmed down, Night Fang spoke to the masses and reassured them Blackheart's tyranny would finish if he or Loki was Prom King in December, this worked as girls surrounded the two, especially Loki which Rarity had pointed out to Water Lily, who had to be restrained by Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash after she punched a student and hurling insults at the girls all over Loki.

****Later****

Walking the corridors after gym classes had finished, Night Fang and Loki were still in their gym gear with towels around their necks after their showers, their good mood turned sour when Blackheart appeared in front of them with an evil grin on his mug, along with his goons, they surrounded the brothers before holding the amulets up in his hand making Night Fang back away as well as Loki at what Blackheart was holding up.

"Where the hell did you get those?!"

Blackheart smirked in triumph at learning the brother's secret.

"These boys, is my blackmail, you both run for king and I'll reveal to the whole school what you truly are, and then what will your dear friends Sunset and Water Lily say?"

Night Fang growls.

As he tries to go for Blackheart, the male held the amulet up again making Night Fang reel back in anger.

"You won't get away with this."

Blackheart laughed cruelly at Night Fang's words, so while walking away from the angry Night Fang and Loki, he spoke.

"I already have."

Night Fang looked on with a death glare as he slowly got to his feet, helping Loki up as well as they contemplated what had just happened right now.

****That Night****

Sunset was busy checking on everyone and making sure they were sleeping comfortably, she was about to enter her bedroom until she heard a noise coming from Night Fang's room.

She couldn't help but be concerned but what she heard was hurting her to hear.

She heard screaming and crying causing her to burst into the room to find Night Fang thrashing around in his sleep, screaming and crying for help to something that only he was experiencing which was breaking Sunset's heart at the sight as she rushed to the bed to soothe Night Fang by pulling him close to her and whispering in his ear.

"Hush now, hush Night Fang, I'm here, Sunset's here, be still, nothing will hurt you, my friend."

But he kept fighting the soothing effects of Sunset's voice until eventually, his body stopped squirming in her arms before he held her even closer to him as he whispered.

"Thank you."

With a smile and a kiss on the forehead, Sunset Shimmer placed Night Fang back in his bed and tucked him back in while making sure he stayed in bed this time.

**Sunset's Bedroom**

Once Sunset had run into her room after leaving Night Fang's, she grabbed her journal and quickly opened it up to begin writing.

_'_**Dear Princess Twilight,**__

__**Something is wrong with one of my house guests, Night Fang was having**____** his nightmares again screaming in his sleep mentioning "leave him alone!" and "STAY AWAY FROM US!"**__

__**I managed to get him to sleep but I'm afraid he'll hurt himself if**____** it happens again, what should**____** I do?'**__

When Sunset placed the pen on her nightstand and was just about to close the book, a message soon appeared in the journal.

_'_**Dear Sunset Shimmer,**__

__**I'll be there in the morning, for now, keep an eye on him.**__

__**I think it's time I see him again.'**__

Sunset's eyes widened at the response from Twilight, stay in the same room as Night Fang.

she couldn't help but blush at the thought of the two sharing a bed but it quickly escaped her notice once she moved some of her clothes into Night Fang's room.

**Back in Night Fang's Room**

Before Sunset had climbed into bed with Night Fang, she had spotted a certain picture on the nightstand making her smile at the fact he had kept it all this time.

Once she climbed into bed with Night Fang, she got comfortable before whispering in his ear.

"Goodnight big guy."

As Sunset's eyes were about to close, she felt arms around her waist and pulling her close to their owner making her blush at Night's boldness.

She soon got comfortable in Night Fang's embrace as they slept peacefully into the night.


	3. A Wild Twilight Appears!

With the sun high in the sky and it's light shining bright that morning.

Loki awoke from his slumber at the light penetrating his eyes causing him to yawn and stretch and try to come to life.

With one look at the alarm clock, Loki, while being careful not to wake Water Lily from her sleep, slowly removed her arms from him, he decided to change into some clean clothes before kissing his girlfriend's cheek and going out for a walk in the street towards a local café that was open at 8 in the morning, every morning.

**Street**

With his earpieces in and music playing full blast, he didn't know where his feet would take him as Loki matched the rhythm of the song he was listening to while dancing in the street before heading to Sugar Cube corner for his coffee and ice cream.

****Inside ********The Cafe****

Walking through the door of the establishment, Loki noticed the 5 girls from school sat at their usual spot and decided to grab his extra strong Coffee and his orange ice-cream from the counter and pay Mrs. Cake behind the till before he decided to sit by himself, that was until one of the girls spotted him and it just happened to be a certain pink haired girl who was trying to surprise him but failed.

"Hello, Pinkie."

Pinkie pouted at her failed attempt to surprise Night Fang's younger brother who couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"How did you know it was me?"

Loki shrugged at Pinkie being adorable before getting into a conversation with Pinkie about anything random before eventually joining the girl's table with his ice cream and coffee in hand, he was greeted by the girls until Rainbow pointed out.

"Ice cream for breakfast?"

Loki replied to Rainbow with another shrug before answering.

"Yea, it helps after what I heard my brother shouting last night, so I left the house early today to avoid any awkwardness with my brother and my girlfriend."

Their eyes widened at the revelation before Loki looked at his new friends with a sad smile.

"He has the worst nightmares does my brother, and it really scares me."

Fluttershy was the first to offer comfort by giving him a hug but before the others could hug Loki, the café door opened to reveal Night Fang who himself had come in for his morning coffee, noticed everyone looking at him before he waved and walked straight over to the table where his brother was as he looked at his brother in relief.

"Thank god you're alright Loki."

Loki laughed at the thought of a panicking Water Lily, then again, no, he was shuddering at the thought.

The one motion made Night Fang smile at what Loki was thinking before he noticed the girls.

"Hey everyone."

He got a multitude of hellos before he sat with them before clearing his throat before striking up and conversation.

However...

Night's world was soon about to turn upside down when a purple haired girl walked in through the front door of the café.

She spotted the girls first but when she spotted the tallest boy, her heart shattered.

The group soon recognized her straight away, but Night Fang prayed it was just the name of someone else called that name, but what they had shouted, confirmed his fears.

"TWILIGHT!"

As he turned round to face Twilight he soon quickly turned back round to avoid eye contact with Twilight and boy did she take notice of Night not wanting to be seen but not at first as she addressed the girls.

"I missed you, girls, too..."

Sees Night Fang and Loki.

"…Hello boys, long time no see."

At this, Loki looked up from his ice cream and his face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree at the sight of Twilight.

"BIG SIS"

Twilight beamed at the fact Loki remembered her as the teen ran and hugged her making her smile happily at the gesture as she rubbed his hair.

"Look at you all grown up and handsome, has it been that long since I was teaching you magic back in Equestria little moonstone."

Loki nodded eagerly.

When Night Fang hesitated to approach, Twilight noticed straight away.

As she watched him slowly get up from his seat to face the girl in front of him, the look he had was one of pure shock, the other from the female was slight anger in her eyes at the guy in front of her.

"Twi..."

****S********LAP!****

Just like that, the mood quickly changed.

Loki clung closer to Twilight with tears in his eyes when Night Fang's head snapped forward and baring his fangs.

He soon calmed down when he noticed he was scaring his brother before choosing to glare at Twilight instead.

As Twilight looked down towards Loki who was still clinging to her for dear life at what just happened, she looked back at Night Fang before saying coldly.

"Shall we go?"

Night Fang nodded, this was going to be a long day for both of them.

****In Night Fang's Car****

The silence was deafening in the car as Twilight sat up front with Night Fang while Loki was in the back seat humming Maroon 5 which was playing from his earpieces until he pulled his earbuds out and decided to break the ice between the two.

"So why are you here Twilight?"

This question caught her off guard but she answered the best way she could while Night Fang stared straight ahead at the road and trying not to listen to the girl in the passenger seat as she answered the young teen.

"I'm here by request of Sunset Shimmer regarding your brother's violent behaviour last night."

Night Fang's eyes widened catching Twilight's attention but she continued anyway despite the shocked look from Night.

"She informed me that your brother had been shouting in his sleep and showing almost showed a feral violence by thrashing around when she tried to calm him and almost striking his host."

At that Night Fang sighed with a deep sadness before speaking up to catch Twilight's attention.

"That's the reason we had to leave Equestria with Uncle Discord.

Twilight, me and Loki were bitten by Predator back in that frozen wasteland and we had to avoid telling you we'd been bitten otherwise you would have driven us out along with everyone else that found out."

Twilight looked at Night Fang with hurt in her eyes before taking his hand while it was on the clutch.

"You know you took my heart with you when you left."

Night Fang nodded sadly, he had been dating Twilight in Equestria before escaping to the other dimension, but he had moved on while she hadn't.

He knew it was all his fault and he knew it for not confiding in her in the first place.

****Back Sunsets Place****

As Night Fang's car pulled into the driveway of Sunset's home, they find Water Lily stood at the door with her arms crossed with a smirk making Loki shrink into his seat in the back as the colour drained from his face making Night Fang laugh until he saw Sunset Shimmer stood waiting on him and Twilight.

"Oh boy, this should be good."

Once Night Fang got out of his car with the two passengers he had in tow.

Loki walked over to Water Lily while Night Fang walked over to Sunset Shimmer with Twilight.

"Sunset Shimmer, it's good to see you again."

Twilight announced happily as the two friends hugged but while the three talked between each other.

While those three talked, Water Lily and Loki spoke between themselves before coming into an agreement regarding something before Water Lily walked up to Night Fang and asked.

"Night can you take me to the store please, I want to rent some snacks for tonight while Loki gets dropped off at the comic book store."

When he gave his answer as a yes, she got into Night Fang's car and waited for him patiently so they could go shopping for movie night tonight.

"Night."

Sunset began as Night Fang turned to her with a raised eyebrow as he was about to walk over to his car.

"What is it Sunset?"

Sunset sighed before walking to him and holding his hand before speaking again.

"Don't rent anything stupid OK, I can only watch Alien Vs Terminator for so long before I tear my hair out."

Twilight watched how easy Sunset had spoken to Night Fang.

By just by being calm with him, it made her regret not being firm with him when they were dating. When she watched Sunset let Night get into his car and drive away from the house.

The bacon haired girl turned to a grinning Twilight causing her to blush heavily at what the smirk was implying before saying.

"We aren't dating I swear."

Twilight just shrugs before entering the house with Sunset in tow.

****With Night Fang****

You could cut the silence with a knife but unlike with Twilight, it wasn't as tense while Night Fang and Lily were sat in complete silence in the car.

As she sat leaned against the window of the car, Night Fang spoke up.

"What were you wanting to rent anyway Lil?"

This question must have worked since Lily looked at Night Fang with a smile on her face before she spoke.

"I thought we could rent Squids Vs Robot Shark or get some cheesy romance flick."

Night Fang had to stifle a laugh before it became full-blown laughter which shocked the girl in the passenger side seat.

When Night Fang smiled at Water Lily, she took offence straight away.

"What's so funny!?, It's a good idea isn't it?"

Night Fang smiled knowingly again just as they pulled up outside a convenience store.

**6 minutes later...**

When the two had come out with 12 tubs of Orange ice cream, some Blu-Ray DVDs and some pizzas and placed them into the back seat of the car before Night got back into the driver's seat while Lily got back into her normal seat in the front while heading to the local comic book store.

**Outside The Store**

"Give it five minutes Lil and Loki will end up phoning you with what comic books he wants while we are in here."

Lily nodded while getting out of the car with Night Fang following suit.

As if Night Fang had predicted it, five minutes later, Lily's phone vibrated in her pocket as the muffled sound of "It's Only Us" by Robbie Williams played against the back pocket before quickly pulling her phone out and looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, baby."

"__You at the comic store yet?__"

Judging by Night Fang's 'I told you so' expression, Lily stuck her tongue out at the adult as she continued speaking to Loki.

"Yeah just browsing at the minute, your brother is in the Hard R Section while I'm in the graphic novella section."

Water Lily was stood browsing with Loki's chosen comics in one hand as well as being torn between picking her very first comic book.

She was torn between picking Mutant Sharks: Revenge of Megalodon or Mermaid Wars: The Final Frontier.

She did all this while she had her phone under her chin while speaking to Loki while Night was looking at the mature section as he looked at one comic titled 'Sunrise Avenue.'

"While I'm still in the comic book store with Night Fang, what comic do you want?"

"_If you can see it in the teen section, there is a copy of the limited edition Ninja Lobsters issue 62 where they team up with the Mutant Sharks."_

At that, Lily looked towards the place Loki had indicated and sure enough, there was the comic he wanted.

With just enough money, she managed to buy the comic for $30 in the original packaging which included two mini figures of one Mutant Shark and one Ninja Lobster before finding Night Fang and heading back to the car.

****L********ater****

As they reached the house after having a laugh in the car, Night Fang noticed Twilight and Sunset dancing around in the house with microphones in their hands from where he was looking.

"What the heck?"

**Inside The House**

As they entered the house, the two looked absolutely dumbstruck at what they had walked in on.

They watched from the living room door as Lily saw Loki, Sunset, Sunset's friends from CHS and Twilight on rock band.

Rainbow Dash was the first to spot Night Fang and Lily from her spot on the guitar.

"Hey guys, you're just in time."

As the song came to an end, Sunset and Twilight high fived at a job well done until they noticed Night Fang smirking at them causing them to blush as bright as a tomato as he walked towards them with the grin still plastered on his face.

"You girls have fun?".

****Upstairs****

The bedroom door creaked open announcing Water Lily and Loki's entry into the bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Loki helped Lily set up the TV in the room.

Once done, the two sat down with the comic books scattered around them and Lily leaned against Loki.

"Lily, there is something...there is something I need to ask you."

Loki says, catching Lily's attention, who was laid at the side of Loki, looked up at him and asked.

"What is it, babe?"

Loki sighs before looking at her with a smile.

"Do you think Night Fang will win King of the Winter Prom?"

This stopped Lily dead in her tracks.

"Loki, everyone has an equal chance of winning, Night Fang had told me he had put your name down too."

Loki looked down at Lily before pulling her closer to him.

"See, Night Fang is this guy who anyone can vote for, me, I'm just the resident class clown, maybe that's all I'm good for.

Water Lily stood confused as she placed a tentative hand on Loki's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Loki."

Lily began again while pulling his face towards him so he could be eye level with her before speaking.

"You don't need to be anyone else, you're perfect the way you are, the sooner you realise this, the sooner you can build your confidence heading to the Winter Prom."

Loki smiles at Lily's sincere words before the two shared a kiss.

****Downstairs****

"Cold night tonight Twilight."

Night Fang says with a shiver before he pulled Twilight in close for a hug before kissing the top of her head as she spoke.

"I can understand you've moved on Night, really I can, but it hurt when you just up and left without leaving a note or anything saying why you'd left."

Night Fang sighed at Twilight's honesty but he wasn't sure she'd have handled the truth well when they were teenagers.

"Sorry Twi, it's just, I was scared of what you'd say if you saw what I'd become."

"And that was your "feral" state."

Night Fang smiled as Twilight leaned in and hugged tight into Night's chest.

This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Water Lily who had decided not to tell Night Fang what she knew from that day.

She knew in time he'd come to realise what Twilight had done, but for now, she held back.


	4. 10 Months Later

****10 Months Later...****

October came sooner than anyone was expecting and with it, the polls for prom king and queen at the Winter Prom opened up for everyone to cast their votes.

For Night Fang, this meant he'd have to find ways of doing his campaign without any hitches, especially since Blackheart still held his blackmail threat over him and Loki.

_Sigh_

_"__This is going to be tough to deal with."_

****Later****

The day itself dragged for the group, Night Fang had fallen asleep during his prom king debate against Blackheart which turned everyone in the school against him and began siding with Blackheart as the more appealable choice and it was made into a two horse race between Blackheart and Loki.

Sunset Shimmer's debate went slightly better but she was starting to lose her voters when Twilight joined to run for prom queen and got 16 more votes than Sunset Shimmer, giving people a sense of deja vu to some.

****With Water Lily and Loki****

"OK you guys, I want you to stand back while this chemical reaction happens so no one can get hurt, am I clear?"

The voice of the chemistry teacher rang through the room as the whole class answered.

Once everyone was hard at work after watching the demonstration, Loki took this time to pester his girlfriend, who right now, was handling a very dangerous chemical.

"I know we didn't get a chance in Equestria to do much Lil but how about we go catch a movie tonight after school, you know to make up for never getting the chance to take you anywhere."

Lily nods at Loki while still being extremely careful not to knock any of the other chemicals over.

"Sounds good."

Lily says while in concentration mode before the two got fully into their work.

**At the auditorium**

"Vote for me and the school will become a better place where we can all walk these halls and feel safe to do so again."

When Sunset Shimmer slammed her hand down hard on her podium, it caused the whole crowd to jump slightly to get her point across before smiling gently at the now awake crowd which gave Sunset their undivided attention.

"Also, a friend asked me to pass on a bill for Cupcake Day to be a real thing. We can guess who asked for that."

Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly from the bleachers making everyone laugh at the hyperactive girl.

"LOKI, YOU'RE LATE!"

Night Fang did a spit take with his drink that he had in his hand as he saw his little brother just manage to get on the stage in time as he took to the mic and addressed the school from where he stood at the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen and members of the committee."

When Loki noticed some of Blackheart's voters weren't listening, with enough boom in his voice to match the royal Canterlot voice, he nearly made the room shake in the process with how much force he put into his tone.

"SHUT IT!"

Silence descended upon the hall, heck even Night Fang was stunned at the strength behind his little brother's voice, Sunset and Twilight slowly backed away from the angered teen who smiled sheepishly at the two girls before turning back to the crowd.

"What in the name of orange flavoured and chocolate sprinkled ice cream do you think you are doing, listen up and listen good cause I won't tell you all again."

The entire room took notice of Loki as he weaved his words in a way a commander would his troops before they headed into battle causing everyone to listen to his reason why he should be voted king in December.

Once Loki had finished his speech, he had earned himself an ovation from his classmates.

This caused Loki to smile as though he'd already won the damn thing.

****Later That Night****

As Night Fang was busy preparing dinner for everyone, he heard the sound of his girlfriend's car pull into the driveway with everyone who lived there inside, as he hears the door open to four hungry people who could smell Night Fang's cooking from where they stood.

"That smells divine Night Fang."

Twilight says with a smile to the male as they all sat around the table, Loki sat with Water Lily and Sunset waited patiently on her boyfriend.

Over the ten months and with some coaxing from Lily to get on with it, Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer had gotten together after Night admitted one day he was falling in love with Sunset.

With the feeling being mutual between the two, they'd been together now for five months.

When they told Twilight, however, on the surface, she was happy for the two, but deep down, she was hurting inside.

As Night Fang dished up the food for everyone, they thanked him before they began eating, taking this as her cue to start making conversation, Sunset spoke up.

"Babe this is delicious, I never knew you were such a good cook."

Night Fang couldn't help but bow to his lady making her smile as he received a kiss on the cheek making him grin even wider at Sunset before Night Spoke directly to Twilight.

"I aim to please, so Twilight, Sunset tells me you are getting a fair amount of Prom Queen votes"

At this Twilight nodded.

"Gaining votes for Prom Queen is getting tougher than I thought it would, I think me and Sunset have enough to only just decide it between us."

Twilight was saying only for Water Lily to speak.

"I had to bribe my voters with free food from Pinkies bakery, man, that was exhausting."

While Night Fang nodded to acknowledge Lily, he noticed something different about Loki while he was sat at the table.

**Outside**

Once Night Fang noticed his brother was now stood outside the door gazing at the night sky, deep in thought about current events.

He decided to make himself known to his brother.

"Still upset about what happened earlier bud?"

Loki sighed as he looked at his brother who had just joined him at the front doorway as Loki spoke again.

"This is gonna be a tough few months Night, I really need to up my game."

Night Fang nodded but smiled when he saw his brother's look of determination return as Loki turned to face Night Fang with a look of a genius or in Night's case, he saw a mad scientist whenever Loki had his determined face on.

"I have an idea that might get me more votes."

After saying that, Loki sprinted past his brother and headed upstairs with a new found determination leaving Night Fang with a happy smirk on his face at how fast Loki had thought up his plan.

****Upstairs****

As Loki opened up the door to his and Water Lily's bedroom, he began rummaging around his junk pile before proceeding to look through all the valuables he had from when he and Night Fang were homeless, he eventually found what he was looking for and produced one of the objects from the pile.

"Perfect."

Loki smiled evilly at his plan, and it was a good one.

He would give himself the power of the sirens and their hypnosis spells and win prom king from Blackheart by using the very magic that the sirens used, for himself.

Before he could put the pendant on, however...

**_**knock, knock, knock**_**

"Babe?"

As soon as he heard his girlfriend's voice, Loki fumbled with the pendant in his hand before deciding to stuff it in his back pocket and out of sight as Water Lily opened the door to a flustered Loki who squeed at her making Lily giggle at her boyfriend's antics.

"What are you doing up here Loki?"

Loki smiled innocently until Lily noticed a strap to a pendant in his back pocket.

While Lily wasn't looking, Loki performed a sleight of hand and moved the pendant into another pocket and out of his girlfriend's sight before he explained himself.

"I was just looking for something in this room before I go into Night and Sunset's room to get changed."

Lily seemed to have bought Loki's lie for now, because all she could say was.

Well, you seemed to have found what you were looking for and now I need to get ready otherwise we'll never get to the theatre on time, so, go on, off with you."

Loki smiled goofily as he and Water Lily kissed again before he left the room with a little jig in his step, which didn't go unnoticed by Sunset who rolled her eyes at his antics before she walked towards Loki and Water Lily's room.

The same happiness was radiating from Water Lily as well.

As she looked at herself in the mirror before she undressed ready to get in the shower for tonight.

She gave herself a once over her naked body before smirking to herself with hands on her hips.

All those times she was bullied in high school, no more, she was a confident woman now and tonight.

Tonight was her night and nothing will ruin it for her.


	5. Date Night

As Night Fang walked towards his room for a shower, the older male, for some reason could hear music coming from the room itself.

Being the ever-curious one, he chose to investigate the noise, only to find, in his humour, his brother stood in a dress shirt and jeans dancing and singing to a song on a CD he had playing on the bedroom stereo.

__**'I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me**__

__**Lips as sweet as candy  
Its taste is on my mind  
Girl, you got me thirsty  
For another cup o' wine'.**__

Loki was too busy singing to realise he'd attracted an audience in the form of his brother and Sunset Shimmer, who was filming the young teen on her cell.

They tried not to laugh at what they were witnessing but they were failing very badly.

Loki while he was completely oblivious to his brother and Sunset Shimmer filming him.

****With ********Water Lily****

After stepping out of the shower and feeling slightly refreshed, Water Lily was now sat in a chair while Twilight began straightening her hair with some straighteners she had borrowed from Sunset Shimmer.

As she contemplated what to wear for the evening, she heard the music playing from Night Fang's room and being ever curious, she asked Twilight.

"Twilight can you go see what's going on?"

Twilight nods after completing her job and leaves the room before Lily stands and makes herself decent, after changing into her ensemble for the evening, she began applying a bit of mascara on her eyes and some lip gloss to her lips.

****Hours earlier with Loki just after he left his and ********Water Lily********'s ********R********oom****

The minute Loki entered his brother's room, he had one thing on his mind at the current moment.

Look good and smell good for his date.

He wanted this night to be perfect for him and Lily, but first, he needed a shower, badly.

When he almost gagged at the smell of his pits, he rushed into the shower room, all while Night Fang was sat on his bed reading Equestria Daily on his tablet.

He couldn't help but smile while listening to his brother panicking about his date, stumbling around going bonkers about making him presentable for a girl as he stood up and shouted to his brother.

"Loki, your gonna strain something if you keep rushing around like that."

At that Loki poked his head out of the bathroom door with shower cap adorned on his head and scrubber in his hand as he pointed the suds covered object at his older brother.

"HEY YOUR NOT THE ONE WITH A DATE TONIGHT."

Night Fang sighed and shook his head at his younger sibling before he got up from the bed and walked to his wardrobe, once there he picked something out for Loki that would suit the younger brother as well as some of Night's best aftershave which he had used himself on his date with Sunset.

Before he left the room, Night left his brother a note with a CD underneath before leaving the room just as Loki got out of the shower drying his hair.

"Night Fang?"

Loki looked at the clothes left on the bed making him wonder his brother had left them laid about until he saw the note on the CD which he read to himself out loud.

_**"A favour from me little bro, enjoy your evening.**_

_**-Night Fang."**_

Loki laughed as he looked at the jeans and shirt Night Fang had left out.

These were Night Fang's best date clothes, but he wasn't complaining as he began to put on some deodorant and antiperspirant before putting on the aftershave as well before getting changed and playing the CD on the Hi-Fi.

**_**Back to the **_****_**P**_****_**resent **_****_**H**_****_**our**_**

After settling on a sky blue strapless dress and a necklace with her cutie mark on, Lily began putting on some light blue ballet pumps before she stood in front of the mirror with a gasp, her reflection was of someone she barely recognized as she looked at the girl staring back at her making her smile proudly before grinning devilishly.

"Loki won't know what hit him tonight."

Speaking of her date tonight.

When she heard a commotion in the hallway and Loki had begun to kick everyone out of the room he was in to the sounds of laughter filling the hallway along with Night Fang cackling like a madman as they escaped into Water Lily's room holding their guts with laughter, when they eventually calmed down, Sunset and Twilight booted Night Fang out with little to no protest from the male, mainly Sunset kicking him out.

Once he was gone, the girls gathered around Water Lily.

**_**Later**_**

Everyone gathered around the bottom of the stairs awaiting the two who were going on their first date tonight, Night Fang was keeping his position until he put his finger to his ear before looking to the girls with a smile on his face before he cleared his throat to catch the girls attention.

"Ladies, may I present the man of the hour, Loki Moonstone..."

Sunset and Twilight couldn't help gasping at the sight before them, Loki looked so grown up in his smart attire causing Twilight and Sunset to tear up with joy while Pinkie had hearts in her eyes making Night Fang smile.

Once Loki stood at the top of the stairs in a denim shirt, jeans and polished leather shoes, he looked ready when his legs were like jelly as he waited on his date for tonight at the top of the stairs and boy she didn't disappoint at all.

"And his date, the ever lovely, Water Lily."

Loki couldn't look anywhere else but his childhood sweetheart.

For what felt like an eternity, everything felt like slow motion to him as Lily walked towards him with her blue dress, cutie mark necklace and her hair in light curls which fell effortlessly off her shoulders making Loki's jaw drop at how beautiful she was.

There was no way this eighteen-year-old beauty was the girl he grew up within Canterlot, she had him at a loss for words.

As she linked arms with Loki, they began their descent down the stairs towards the admiring glances and a secretly tearing up Night Fang which Loki noticed straight away to his amusement.

"Bro, are you crying?"

Loki asked amusedly causing Night Fang to laugh it off with a pffft as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's just a leak."

Everyone laughed at Night Fang's reaction including Sunset Shimmer, who at that moment cuddled up to her boyfriend as they watched the young couple exit the house towards the car.

As Loki held the door open for Water Lily, making her smile, she curtsied to him in a thank you as they left behind a very proud Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer.

**_**On the road**_**

Loki couldn't believe his luck tonight as he pulled out of the driveway of the house to begin his journey towards the city centre.

Water Lily took his hand while he had one hand on the steering wheel and making sure her boyfriend was watching where he was going.

**Theatre**

Once Loki had managed to park the car in the theatre parking lot without any trouble.

The two stepped out of the car and approached the entrance.

When they got inside, one of the security guards who was friends with Loki from the local arcade let the two enter the theatre first, which shocked Lily.

**Inside The Theatre**

When they purchased their food and drink and due to Loki being good friends with said security, he got a hold of V.I.P. tickets to an advanced showing of Power Ponies: Age of Unitron which should have been sold out.

As they headed to the box which was reserved for the two lovers, their focus turned to the screen which showed what they were watching, Water Lily couldn't help but smirk at her boyfriend.

"Power Ponies?"

Lily asked with a raised eyebrow to which Loki smiled as he munched on some popcorn his bag.

"You're dating a comic book nerd babe."

Loki says with a smile to his girlfriend who could only smile back at how adorable he was being.

As they enjoyed the movie, Lily caught Loki off guard by laying her head on his right shoulder while giggling at his remarks towards the flaws of the movie from the soundproof room.

He could hear the movie and the moviegoers, but they couldn't hear him as the movie played out.

She would occasionally join him at throwing popcorn at moviegoers much to the annoyance of the audience.

After the movie, Loki still had more questions than answers about the movie while Lily was finishing the drink that she still had.

"Why didn't they just send Filli Second back in time, she could have stopped Unitron ever being created instead of nearly destroying the whole city just to shut the machine down."

After what Loki called a disaster of a movie, Water Lily liked the movie, despite only reading one comic and this being her first time watching anything related to the power ponies.

**Ice Cream Parlour**

Now their nitpicking had picked up at the local ice cream parlour.

As they sat waiting for their desserts, Lily changed the subject to something a little more enjoyable.

"I've always preferred the ice cream here, after the incident at CHS involving Demon Shimmer, I would come here and eat after school, Blueberry sundae with white chocolate sauce will always be my favourite, you have a favourite flavour babe?"

Despite knowing the answer, she awaited Loki's answer, to which he just shrugs before answering simply to Lily's question.

"I prefer Orange flavour ice cream."

This made Lily smile at what Loki had said but he caught onto the gesture and quickly explained to his girlfriend what it was.

"It's not artificial flavours in the ice cream, it's orange juice mixed in with vanilla extract, lemon juice and sugar that gives it the flavour and some added kick to the taste."

Lily just sat there dumbstruck by her boyfriend as he carried the desserts over to a table as they ate in silence with the odd glance and laugh before Loki budged towards Lily with his ice cream as he held the spoon up with some of his treat on the spoon.

"Open wide."

Lily gladly took some of the ice cream and sampled it before making a face at how sweet it was

"Oooh, you were right, the taste has got some kick to it."

Loki laughed at his girlfriend's reaction to his favourite treat.

**Later**

The rest of the evening was even more entertaining for the couple.

It involved Loki clowning around with other couples dates, including him and Lily photobombing other couples selfies before they headed to the fair.

There they rode on a couple of the rides, but it resulted in Loki having to hold Lily's hair as she vomited violently into the sea after going on a roller coaster adeptly named "The Stomach Churner."

Later on, Loki had won a prize on the shooting range with some scary accuracy from the teen which rewarded him with a toy Draconeques for his thankful girlfriend.

As the two were close to ending their evening, they decided to go on the Ferris wheel, but when it got to a certain point, Loki only had one thing to say which made Lily laugh at the sudden reaction.

"Well, this sucks."

**_**Later**_**

As they arrived back home, Loki couldn't stop grinning like an idiot after he and Lily decided to do the dirty in a cornfield before they headed back.

As they walked through the door, they couldn't believe the sight before them.

They found a passed out Night Fang with a lampshade on his head, Sunset Shimmer fast asleep in Night Fang's arms in just her underwear while Twilight was hanging off the bannister of the stairs.

After deciding to write on a piece of paper 'Lightweight Nerd' and sellotaped it to Twilight's head.

Loki carried Lily up to the bedroom without a care in the world on their part because, despite all the petty arguments they ever had in the past, after tonight, they felt like nothing could separate the two at all.

As they got out of their date clothes and put on their nightclothes, Water Lily and Loki kissed one last time before they climbed into bed, as they got comfortable, something clicked with Loki causing his eyes to widen while Lily snored away.

"Who the hell gave Twilight booze!"

Loki asked quietly, mostly to himself since Lily was asleep with her arms out causing Loki to smile before cuddling close to Lily and dropping to sleep himself, because tomorrow, whether the couple knows it or not.

The real test begins.


	6. Night Fang Goes Wild

Morning time seemed to be a curse the household of Sunset Shimmer and the inhabitants.

As they slowly started to stir from their slumber, the hangovers kick in with full force.

Starting with Sunset Shimmer who noticed she still had Night Fang's arms around her from last night before remembering she was still in her underwear after last nights antics.

Once Sunset got her bearings, she began looking around the living room.

First, she noticed the piece of paper that was sellotaped to Twilight making her smile.

2nd.

Night Fang was snoring loudly, out of all of them, he had drunk the most giving him the most chance of looking like hell today.

Noticing it was 8 in the morning, Sunset decided to give her boyfriend a light nudge in the ribs causing him to grunt in annoyance.

"Babe, it's time to get up."

Sunset poked Night Fang gently in the head twice which caused him to groan in agony from one hell of a hangover he had when he sat up too fast causing him to hold his head.

As he tried to focus his eyes on the girl in front him with a half-lidded glare he threw her, all was forgotten when he smelt the coffee under his nose, thanking his saviour, he shakily stood up with mug in hand and decided to walk upstairs to his and Sunset's room to get his head down after sipping his coffee.

As Twilight Sparkle walked by him on her way from her spot on the bannister while rubbing her eyes of any sleep she had in them.

She noticed Sunset Shimmer just putting on her boots before the bacon haired teen noticed Twilight looking at her.

"Morning Sunset..."

When Twilight sees the mess from last nights party, she whistled before saying.

"...Man, that's going to be a pain to clear up."

Sunset Shimmer nodded with a laugh, trust Twilight to be the least hungover and still remember everything from last night's party.

Twilight was tipsy but not as bad as what Sunset Shimmer was.

As Twilight walked over to the kitchen area and turned on the coffee machine, she turned to Sunset with a smile on her face while she waited on her coffee and asked.

"So how's the 'Sexy Knight in Armour' today?"

Sunset looked at Twilight confused at what she was even talking about until it clicked in her head at what Twilight was talking about, this caused Sunset Shimmer to blush a deep shade of red resembling the red parts of her hair making Twilight laugh at how flustered her friend was before the coffee machine clicked, announcing to Twilight her coffee was ready for consumption.

But as she drank from her mug, she smiled smugly at Sunset Shimmer.

"Felt nice being close to him again after so long, wonder if one day he'll leave you and come back to me one day."

This earned Twilight an angered glare to which she smiled teasingly at Sunset Shimmer.

When Sunset caught on, Twilight had run out of the kitchen laughing as Sunset threw a croissant at her friends head and missed, all while a smile was on her face.

"Today is gonna be a good day."

**_**Upstairs**_**

As Loki started to open his eyes at the rude awakening provided by the sun through the slits in the blinds.

He began his morning routine of stretching and yawning, but this time, he couldn't help but smile as he turned to his right at the sight before him.

When he noticed his girl laid next to him sound asleep, the thought that crossed his mind came to last night.

It was the perfect way they could have started their relationship off correctly, movie, ice cream, a trip to fair and the consummation of it all by doing the dirty and losing their virginities under the moonlight in a farmer's field.

As he stroked his girlfriend's hair back, he began noticing her eyes open slightly and as her beautiful clear blue eyes came into focus, she couldn't help but smile lovingly at the messy grass green haired teen as she reached up to kiss him before bringing him back down to a laying position on the bed.

"Good morning beautiful."

Lily smiled, as she laid her head on his stomach, she sighed contently while Loki began stroking her hair, this brought a smile to her face at how loving her boyfriend was.

But as she moved her head so she could rest her chin on Loki's stomach and look him directly in the eyes, their interruption came in the phone of Loki's phone alarm buzzing as it began playing "Dangerous Love" to let him know it was time for school soon.

"I'm afraid babe it's time to get up."

Loki says with a shrug before unlatching Lily from him making her whimper.

This caused Loki to freeze in place next to the wardrobe but resisted as he still changed into his clothes.

He then watched her pull puppy eyes towards him making him hold his heart as he dramatically used his willpower to avoid her gaze.

"Must...resist...sexy...girlfriend's...adorable...stare."

This made Lily giggle sweetly before turning sultry as she switched into her sultry voice and used her finger in a 'come hither' motion towards Loki as he acted like a mind-controlled zombie.

"You're under my spell now my love."

Loki put on his best monotone voice as Lily tried her best not to laugh and keep a character at how well Loki was acting.

"Yes, mistress."

However, Lily did get slightly worried that she'd actually turned Loki's brain to mush.

Her fears were soon erased when Loki suddenly leapt at her and began tickling her and causing her to laugh, but just as quickly, she soon covered her mouth at the action of her laughing, causing Loki to stop and pull her up into a hug before they kissed.

When they parted reluctantly, Lily decided to kick Loki out of the room with a slap on the rear making him jump in surprise before she changed into her attire for the day.

**_**Downstairs**_**

With a smile still plastered on his face after a graceful good morning wake up with his lady, Loki slid down the bannister of the stairs and landed gracefully on both feet at the bottom of the stairs.

All while whistling a tune.

As he walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but smirk, he had walked into the best sight he had ever seen in his entire life as he saw the following.

An off-colour brother who looked ready to be knocked over at the next gust of wind from the window, his brother's girlfriend who was doing the cooking in Night Fang's place and Twilight looking over homework from last week.

The first thing Loki did was to humour is deathly looking older brother with a warm smile.

"Good morning Night Fang, wow, you look like death warmed over in a waffle iron."

Night Fang tried his best to glare at his younger brother, but decided he just couldn't be bothered to as he still had a massive hangover from last night, so he just settled for ruffling his brother's hair instead as he took his seat just as his breakfast was being served up along with everyone else's.

Once Night Fang received his food, he thanked Sunset Shimmer with a kiss before tucking in..

"Thanks, Sunset"

Sunset was happy to be praised for her cooking as she took her seat next to Night Fang to eat her cereal.

Something did seem off with Night Fang today though, she didn't know what but she didn't want to press it further with him because of the state he was in, but it still raised some questions with her.

**_**In **_****_**T**_****_**he **_****_**S**_****_**chool **_****_**A**_****_**uditorium, Later **_****_**T**_****_**hat **_****_**D**_****_**ay**_**

As everyone in the school assembled into the auditorium after the second period, Sunset Shimmer sat with her friends who connected on with Night Fang and Loki who were sat with Water Lily on the bleachers in the hall and talking with each other just as Principal Celestia walked into the hall with Vice Principal Luna who brought in the ballot box.

As someone set a mic up for Celestia before exiting the stage so she could speak, she spoke to the masses in attendance.

"Good morning students."

"Good morning Principal Celestia."

The crowd sat still as Celestia began to speak into the microphone again.

"Today as we are on the road to the winter prom, we would like to remind our students that the number of votes those in running for prom king and queen will be counted at today as this is the halfway mark of before winter prom."

Everyone glared at Sunset Shimmer causing her to become like Fluttershy and hide behind Night Fang at the glares which basically said 'You better not win'.

She wasn't hiding for long, however, as Night Fang put a protective arm around his girlfriend before glaring at her tormentors causing them to look away in fear and back towards the stage as the principal continued as though nothing happened.

"Now, for the votes so far."

Everyone held their breath as Luna turned on the screen to show the polls to which Lily laid her head onto Loki's shoulder so she couldn't see the results until they were announced because she didn't want to know who was winning.

"In 3rd place for prom queen, Sunset Shimmer with 35 votes."

Everyone cheered making Sunset cry into Night Fang's shoulder before he angrily shouted out to the crowd.

"Whoever started the cheering at my girlfriend being third, you have upset her and now you will have me to answer to when I find out who did it."

They looked at him in fear after he gave them a look that read 'try me, I dare you' as they had been stupid enough to forget who Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend is now as they quickly shut up and turned back round to face the stage as Luna spoke again.

"2nd place for Prom Queen..."

Lily felt bad if she was announced next as she was expecting Sunset Shimmer to be second, not third but the name Celestia announced, shocked everyone.

"with 51 votes, Twilight Sparkle."

Silent murmuring followed and not even Sunset Shimmer could believe it, as she looked at Twilight in surprise before turning to Twilight with a thumbs up, much to everyone's completely silent expressions before Celestia announced.

"And in 1st place for Prom queen at winter prom, with 55 votes..."

Silence befell the auditorium before the principal continued.

"...Water Lily."

The hall clapped before Celestia let them know that these were the candidates for the queen of winter prom, making everyone groan at the fact Sunset Shimmer was still entering Winter Prom.

However, that was the least of their problems as Celestia handed Luna the polls for the first ever prom king which caught the girls attention as Sunset and Lily nudged their boyfriends in the ribs to make them pay attention.

"Now, those running for king, you will be represented by the girls, the votes they get, they get counted towards your own votes as well so girls choose wisely, because the boys here will either help or hinder your chances of winning now girls who signed up for winter prom, please make your way to the stage as we show the results so far for prom king."

The girls quickly made their way to the stage as Rarity followed behind Twilight while Night kissed Sunset for luck before she followed her friends down to the stage as Luna put the results up on the screen again.

But this time for the men.

"In 3rd place with 20 votes for Prom King is Night Fang."

Everyone applauded, mostly out of fear because of who Sunset Shimmer was dating being under his protection, but some did applaud because they genuinely liked him.

Though Night Fang shrugged, not fussed by the result, he did smile at Sunset Shimmer before the next result came up on the screen, Blackheart smirked cockily as he had anticipated Loki being announced second and him being close to his rightful throne but his bubble burst when Celestia announced.

"In 2nd place with 23 votes, Blackheart."

Everyone looked dumbstruck, including Blackheart who slunk away with his goons without anyone knowing as everyone cheered loudly at the next result which almost shook the school's foundations.

"And leading the polls by a staggering 40 votes, Loki Moonstone."

Loki couldn't believe his ears at the noise that followed before he was suddenly swamped by people in congratulations, Loki just looked at them dumbstruck before fainting in his seat.

****Later****

"Ow...my head!"

Loki groaned as he slowly woke up to find Lily by his side as well as Night Fang who was holding a glass of water for him before he got up, he clutched his head in pain before asking what was on his mind.

"Where am I?"

Night Fang sighed in relief as he gently ruffled his brother's hair before answering.

"You're in the nurse's office, After it was announced you were leading the polls for Winter Prom, you passed out in the auditorium. Didn't think you were too banged up to be carted out of here so I brought you to the nurse's office."

Loki nods to his brother as he slowly and steadily gets out of his chair with a bit of a wobble.

When he does manage to stand straight enough, he spots some people crowded outside but not as many as last time in the auditorium as Loki stood up with Lily's support as they walked out of the nurse's office.

A slight ruckus happened shortly after Loki exited the office which Lily kept under control until Blackheart appeared with the pendant in his hand and glaring angrily causing Loki to shrink back making Night Fang angry.

"You just couldn't let me have my victory could you Loki, I warned you what would happen and now, I'm gonna tell all to everyone you care about, including your secrets."

He didn't care about non-aggression at that moment in time as Night had finally snapped.

Before Night Fang could hit him, Blackheart was too quick and ducked the incoming punch before the next thing Night Fang knew, the pendant was placed against his heart causing his eyes to widen and him to drop to the floor clutching his chest in agony which scared everyone.

The minute he began growling and yelling for people to stay back, his girlfriend tried to help, but he snapped at her with his newly forming jaws as he growled deeply in anger.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sunset Shimmer backed up with tears threatening to sting her eyes as she couldn't do anything but stand with heart in her mouth as she watched her beloved Night Fang change into a werewolf making everyone back away in fear at the feral Night Fang.

When he stood fully, he turned to everyone in his vicinity before he turned to Blackheart and cracked him in the jaw which sent him skittling across the polished floor before turning to the crowd.

There were shocked gasps galore at the sight before them.

The only one brave enough to come forward without a single shred of fear in her, was Sunset Shimmer, she saw her boyfriend was in pain, it hurt her knowing the one she loved was like this and the people around her were scared, hell even Principal Celestia told her to stand back from Night Fang.

"Sunset Shimmer, get back here!"

Sunset slowly reached out her hand out towards Night Fang and spoke softly and with love in her voice towards the beast that her boyfriend had become.

"Baby it's me, Sunset Shimmer, please snap out of it."

Despite her best intentions, Night Fang saw Sunset Shimmer's advance as a threat and grabbed Sunset by the throat which made everyone jump in alarm at the threatening speed he had with pinning her against the wall.

"Babe, stop this...please...you're hurting me..."

Night Fang squeezed hard on her throat making her gasp for breath as she tried to scream, she was completely helpless as she tried grabbing at Night Fang's paw to get him to let go, but he squeezed even tighter making her cry out.

As tears filled her eyes, she looked into her boyfriend's eyes as this one moment hit home with Night Fang making his eyes turn from yellow to blue at watching his girlfriend cry from her beautiful teal eyes as he slowly said his words.

"Sun..set?"

At that, Night Fang dropped his girlfriend to the floor before he felt the agonizing change back to his normal human self. When he eventually came too, everyone was too scared of him to help or go near him, including Sunset Shimmer who hid from him when he held his hand out to her.

This one action made his heartbreak, but the only one who looked him in the eyes with surprise and anger was Twilight Sparkle who whispered to him but only he heard her loud and clear as though she had shouted her sentence.

"What have you done?"

Night Fang couldn't help but hang his head in sorrow at the pain he had caused to the ones he cared for and the one he loved more than anything in Sunset Shimmer.

As Twilight escorted him out of the building with her friends in tow.

Night Fang got a look at the red mark he had left on Sunset's neck which was starting to bruise causing him to not be able to look the girl he loved in the eye as Sunset Shimmer, who still held her throat from where he grabbed her.

Looked back at Night Fang with tear stained eyes as Night Fang stood outside the portal.

When Twilight had gone through before him, he used this moment to turn to the group and speak.

"It's time...time I went back and answered for my crimes as the were-pony..."

Turns to the girls, especially Lily as she tried to advance and stop him going.

Only for Night Fang to stop her by saying.

"Lily...Look after Loki for me while I'm gone, depending on what happens, I could be home quicker than I think."

Even though she was reluctant, she nodded at Night Fang's words as she took Loki's hand in hers while he was trying to stop the tears from falling.

The one that surprised him, was Sunset Shimmer, who walked up to him with a steeled determination as she took Night Fang's hand shocking him to no end.

"Sunset…"

Sunset hushes him with a hand held in front of him before speaking.

"No Night Fang, if you're going, I'm going, Celestia will have to pull us apart if she thinks I'm letting her have the satisfaction of my boyfriend being arrested or worse, you think I'm gonna just abandon you after your little episode back there, I told you, I'm with you to the end babe."

Night Fang smiled as he took one look towards his brother and his girlfriend and then to the girls around him before he and Sunset stepped through the portal leaving behind everyone for a while.

Unbeknownst to them in the distance, Blackheart smirked in victory while nursing his jaw while with his boys before they went back inside leaving everyone else in the front entrance courtyard.

Loki noticed this however and swore in his mind.

'_You want to play dirty Blackheart, we can play dirty.'_

**_**Through the portal back to Equestria**_**

The moment Night Fang stepped through the portal into his unicorn self, he had spears pointed at him in every direction as Twilight's guards were waiting on the other side before Twilight spoke again.

"Place him in a bedroom until I contact Princess Celestia, he's had a long day and he needs his rest."

What Twilight wasn't expecting however was one Sunset Shimmer coming through the portal as well just after Night Fang before knocking aside a spear and standing in front of him with her teeth bared and horn bright.

"You want him, you'll have to go through me!"

Sunset Shimmer threatened menacingly until they heard Twilight sigh before she told the guards to stand down as she walked towards Sunset Shimmer with a reluctant look on her face.

"Sunset Shimmer, you followed us here."

Sunset nodded as she pulled Night Fang close to her before saying.

"He's a complete and utter jackass with a big heart but he's my colt friend and I love him, meaning, where he goes, I go."

Twilight Sparkle sighed at her friend's stubbornness at wanting to protect Night Fang, but she had to admire her devotion as she welcomed her into the palace while the guards escorted Night Fang away to his bedroom, that was until Sunset noted the cuffs on his hooves, she noted in her head without Twilight knowing.

'_Me and you are gonna have a little chat, you conniving little bitch_.'

**_**With Sunset and Twilight**_**

"Sunset..."

Twilight began to say to the unicorn who was walking ahead of her but received a hard glare from the fiery-maned unicorn who had smashed a window with her magic before turning back to the princess of friendship with hell etched upon her face.

"I said help him, NOT imprison him!"

Twilight had to back up slightly at the rage emitting from Sunset Shimmer who was pretty much breathing heavily in Twilight's face before she shoved the unicorn away with her wing before speaking.

"I made a promise to Celestia to bring back the were-ponies that were bitten by Predator back so they could face the crimes we couldn't charge Predator for since he is dead, but after what I saw when he went berserk, I had no choice. HE NEARLY KILLED YOU SUNSET!"

Sunset couldn't believe her ears, how could Twilight do this to some pony who used to love and admire her before he was forced out of Equestria, his own home for Luna's sake.

"HE TRUSTED YOU TWILIGHT, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM, CHARGING HIM FOR A DEAD MURDERERS CRIMES!"

Twilight felt tears sting her eyes as Sunset Shimmer held firm in her tirade before she picked the frightened princess up by her chest fur and really got in her face with rage, not even Discord could stand against.

"YOU MADE A PROMISE TO A PRINCESS WHO WILL KILL NIGHT FANG IF SHE USED HER MAGIC ON HIM, DO YOU EVER THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

At that, Twilight felt her fury coming to fruition as she found herself rising to her hooves from Sunset's grip as she used equal ferocity towards the mare in front of her, surprising Sunset Shimmer as Twilight Sparkle began her tirade.

"HE KILLED INNOCENT PONIES WHILE HE WAS UNDER THAT MONSTER'S CONTROL!

I LOVED HIM SUNSET, WITH ALL MY HEART, I PROTECTED HIM FOR SO LONG, SINCE WE WERE THIRTEEN, IF HE HAD HAVE TOLD ME HIS PROBLEM, I WOULD HAVE FOUND A CURE FOR HIM AND I WOULD HAVE HELPED HIM ALONG THE WAY.

BUT THEN HE TURNS SIXTEEN AND THEN POOF, UP AND VANISHES JUST LIKE THAT.

YEARS LATER, JUST AFTER YOU MESSAGE ME THAT HE'S THERE IN YOUR DIMENSION, LIVING LIFE HAPPILY LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED AND GETTING COSY WITH YOU.

HE WAS OBLIVIOUS THAT I STILL LOVED HIM, I WANTED TO TELL HIM I STILL LOVED HIM AND WANTED HIM TO BE MY SPECIAL SOME PONY AGAIN, BUT WHAT HAPPENED THEN WHEN HE TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU, HE BROKE MY HEART, TAKING THE LOVE I GAVE TO HIM AND GIVING IT TO A WHORSE LIKE YOU"

That did it for Sunset.

The straw that broke the poor camel's back, causing her to snap as she hooked Twilight hard in the face causing her jaw to snap.

The blow stumbled the alicorn but Twilight hoofed Sunset back twice as hard in the snout causing it to bleed heavily.

When Sunset tasted blood, her look turned vicious as she gut punched Twilight before Sunset grabbed Twilight by the horn and slammed her head into the wall repeatedly until the blood began flowing from Twilight's head and muzzle.

When Twilight recovered enough, she tripped Sunset's back legs before the two stood and swung for each other as they traded hoof shots to each other before the guards ran in to separate the two brawling mares who were hell-bent on killing each other.

The guards succeeded in separating the two as the girls were sent to separate rooms to be cleaned up by a nurse.

**_**With Night Fang**_**

The door opens to Night Fang's room showing Sunset with a huge shiner and a bandage on the bridge of her muzzle making Night Fang worry as he rushed over to her and began hugging her tightly at the sight before him.

"What happened to you?"

At that moment after they both had their moments to calm down, Twilight Sparkle walked into the room with a look of sadness on her face, but Sunset doesn't move as she lets Night Fang put the pieces together and it makes him upset.

"Girls, why did you do this?"

Sunset looked at Twilight as they sat with Night Fang on the bed as he stands to address the two firmly.

"This arguing needs to stop right now, I just found out I'm to be put to death in the morning and I want to spend my last night with my mare friend and my friend."

Twilight looked in horror at the statement but Sunset asks with tears in her eyes to see if her boyfriend was telling the truth.

"Are you sure Night?"

Night looks to his ex and his current mare friend with a nod causing Sunset to gulp back the tears threatening to show but Twilight let them flow freely as she hugged Night Fang while crying.

With determination burning in his eyes, he had a plan he was going to use tomorrow, when he was to be executed, he couldn't let the girls know his plan, so with a sigh, he used his magic on himself so he could contact Loki using Celestia's book but Twilight was about to take the book from him with her magic until Night Fang used a spell shield to stop her from doing so with a shake of his head.

"Loki has the right to know."

Twilight nodded in understanding before exiting the room, leaving Night Fang with Sunset as Night used the nearest quill on the desk before he began his message to his brother.

_"___**Loki,**__

__**I've been imprisoned in Equestria**____**, I'm being charged in your place and I have fully accepted the crimes from when Predator mind controlled me.**__

__**D**____**on't worry about me, I'll be out soon, I'm sending Sunset Shimmer back to keep an eye on you while I'm in Equestria, stay safe, contact me only in an emergency and I'll see you soon little brother.**__

__**DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!**__

__**-Night Fang**___"_

After writing the message he turned to Sunset and sighed heavily at his next action.

"Sunset, listen very carefully to me, I need you to go back and keep Loki safe for me"

Sunset looked at her boyfriend completely horrified before speaking her mind.

"WHAT, NO I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU"

Sunset couldn't help but feel her heartbreak as Night Fang's horn shined a brilliant red light, he pointed the horn slowly at Sunset Shimmer, with spell charged and crying girlfriend ready, he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Sunset gulped as she prepared for the impact of the teleportation spell that would send her back to the human realm, but when she looked at him and heard the last three words he said, her heart completely shattered as she looked at Night Fang's tear soaked eyes.

"...I love you."

The door to the room opened to show the royal guard coming to apprehend Night Fang on a tip-off by Twilight, as he fired off his spell which sent everyone flying into the walls of the room and in a flash a heartbroken Sunset Shimmer was gone and Night Fang had been taken away from the room and prepared to be taken to Canterlot for trial.


	7. Chapter 7

As the bright red light filled the house and almost blinded its inhabitants within, Sunset Shimmer appeared from it a sobbing, heartbroken wreck.

Her friends soon rushed to the heartbroken teen who cried on Fluttershy's shoulder while Loki was looking on at the sight in front of him as he walked over to Sunset.

"What happened Sunset?"

Sunset turned to Loki and felt her heart break even further as she looked the boy in the eyes as he looked at her for answers, but all he saw was a hurt and scared adult girl as he walked towards Sunset Shimmer and hugged her tightly which she gratefully accepted from Loki before spoke.

"It'll be OK Sunny."

Everyone looked at the youngest brother of Night Fang and was surprised by how mature he was for how grim the situation was.

He held steel-like determination which everyone admired, he even stopped Sunset Shimmer from speaking with his own words as she knew what she was going to say.

"I know what I must do and I will protect you and everyone else in this world, I promise you that Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she hugged him again before looking to everyone with a sad smile.

Little did she know, Loki was carrying a dark secret of his own.

**_**In Equestria**_**

10 guards, that is all that accompanied a single unicorn to his doom at the hooves of the princesses.

As he was escorted through the small town of Ponyville, Twilight leads the way while Night Fang looked around and saw so many ponies watching him.

He even spotted his oldest friend Blue Belle with her two foals as she looked on in horror.

While he walked, he had his eyes closed and with a sigh, thoughts ran through his head including the thought of the girl he hurt the most from all this.

"_I hope Sunset's __OK._"

Twilight noticed that Night Fang still hadn't said a word to her or the guards while they walked.

When she looked at him, he glared at her with so many daggers, like a pony who had been betrayed by someone who was supposed to care about him.

This caused the princess of friendship to look away from him in sadness, she was soon joined by what Night Fang assumed were her escorts.

When their conversation was done, they turned to him with a look of conviction before the rainbow one got in his face, big mistake.

"He doesn't look so tough to me."

Night Fang just let his head do the talking at that moment with a swift head butt to the rainbow-maned pegasi's muzzle, causing it to bleed badly which made her mad and have to be restrained by the royal guards causing Night Fang to laugh at her.

Profanity was traded back and forth between the two before they got on the train with the guards, Twilight and her escorts.

As Night kept tormenting the pegasi, he offered to buy her a cold hard cider if he got out of his death sentence.

As he began talking to the 5 while Twilight contacted Princess Celestia, Night was fascinated by the stories he was told of Nightmare moon, Changelings, Tirek but When Discord was mentioned.

"They freed my uncle Discord!?"

Now it was everyone's turn to look either surprised or shocked at the statement.

"Discord's your uncle?!"

Night Fang nodded in confirmation before he sat between the six and told his side of things for them.

"My mom and dad, Luna Stone and Moon Rock, they were good friends with Discord until my parent's died and Discord was imprisoned in stone.

My dad made a promise to my uncle, he promised that Discord would be the uncle to his and Luna's two sons, that being me and Loki.

We were raised by Discord after our parent's deaths until we were bitten by the were-pony, me and Loki escaped through the mirror where we were looked after by that world's Discord.

Only one pony knew that before know and she is the one who is turning me into my godmother."

Everyone looked between each other before Twilight walked over to them and sat next to Night Fang who moved slightly to the side causing Twilight to look hurt at the stallion's actions, this, however, did not go unnoticed by their friends before speaking.

"I've contacted Princess Celestia, it doesn't look good at all."

Night Fang sighs angrily as he gets up with all six eyes on him before walking towards the exit door of the carriage, He took one last look at the six before exiting the carriage as the girls looked between each other before Rainbow spoke.

"Geez, I've never seen a guy so bummed out."

Rainbow spoke out earning a nod from the other 4 girls around her before Rainbow dash directed the question to their alicorn friend.

"Why is he like that Twi?"

Twilight looked at the girls with a downtrodden expression, she couldn't bring herself to say it but she eventually did with some reluctance in her tone.

"I betrayed my ex coltfriend's trust and now he's being sent to Princess Celestia to be put to death, Plus I had to split him and Sunset Shimmer apart to do it."

You could have heard a pin drop at the silence that befell the carriage as the 5 ponies looked at Twilight horrified of what she had just admitted to them until a guard appeared from the carriage door.

"Your Highness, we've arrived at Canterlot, what shall we do with your prisoner?"

Twilight studied the midnight blue unicorn stood right behind her but noticed he was smirking at her causing her to become flustered before he spoke with a mock gentleman's voice towards his ex.

"Yeah your highness, what will you do with your guest."

Twilight glared at him but he still laughed at her as he stood with Rainbow Dash when they got off the carriage at Canterlot station.

When the two hoof bumped, a voice boomed from somewhere above them.

"NIGHT FANG!"

Everyone's attention turned to a ball of light which floated down towards them from Canterlot castle.

As it touched the ground, the princess of the sun appeared from it, everyone bowed to her the moment she appeared but Night Fang just raised his eyebrow at the spectacle before him.

As the princess walked towards him with wings out, Night knew exactly what to say at that moment.

"Am I supposed to be scared of your royal entrance or something, godmother dearest?"

Celestia smiled at Night Fang, always the bane of any authority figure was this pony, but this time she noticed something off, this Night Fang was different from the one she mentored and loved like a son, This Night Fang was a lot more powerful and had a lot on his heart from earlier.

****That Night****

Night Fang stood by the balcony which overlooked Canterlot, he looked at a picture he had saved from the party he was at with Sunset Shimmer back in the other dimension, as he looked over the image, he felt his own words sting him accompanied by the pain of hurting the one girl he loved despite wanting to save her from heartbreak.

**_**Flashback (Night Fang's P.O.V.)**_**

_"Sunset, listen carefully, I need you to go back and keep Loki safe for me."_

_"WHAT, NO, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!"_

_I had no choice, as I focused everything on a teleportation spell, Sunset's eyes told me a different story, scared, hurt and was she afraid for me, all these thoughts, I just couldn't hold back the tears as I charged up my horn, but she had the right to know how I felt._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Damn it Sunset, don't look at me like that, can't you see I'm doing this to protect you, but those beautiful, gorgeous teal__ eyes of hers, they held the look of__ someone who just got their heart broken by the one meant to protect her for life, but my words made It worse for her._

_"...I love you"_

_I manage to shoot the spell __off __just in time as I hit her square in the chest as the impact of the spell sent me flying as well, but unlike the now safe Sunset Shimmer, __I __slip__ped __into an unconscious state from smacking my head against the wall __of my room._

**_**End of Flashback**_**

Night Fang looked at the night sky one last time before heading inside his room with a crushed heart and tears in his eyes. He was a dead pony tomorrow and he couldn't even say goodbye properly.

**_**In the other **_****_**D**_****_**imension**_**

Loki had been at it all week when he wasn't dealing with Blackheart and his threats, annoying his girlfriend's art class.

He was sat by the portal outside the school, waiting, just waiting for the day his big brother would step through again so they could resume being a family again.

Sunset and Water Lily couldn't budge him, not even his friend Pinkie Pie could move the determined teen from his spot.

They even tried coaxing him with his favourite flavoured ice cream but all they got in reply was.

"Just leave it here please."

He sat there all weathers, when it rained he was drenched from head to toe.

When it snowed once that October, all that sat on the steps was snow covered Loki with carrot and top hat included. One of the days though when it was a Saturday, Sunset drove to the school with a fresh blanket for the shivering teen.

On that day, she decided just to sit with him for a while before eventually budging him from his spot and getting him home to get showered and into some warm and clean clothing.

Loki wasn't the only one though affected when Lily had gone into depression, she starved herself, but when Sunset Shimmer did it.

She wore her boyfriend's t-shirts to school, heck, she stopped her campaign for fall formal and dropped out of the running when she returned as she had lost her will to continue but she would gladly continue her run for winter prom queen, even if it affected her votes.

It was just her and Loki that understood each other's strife.

On one particular day, with Blackheart's lead on polling extended after Loki's drop in voters, Sunset decided to hold a meeting in the AV room with the girls and Loki to decide on their current situation, Loki was the main speaker.

"OK, Night Fang isn't here anymore but here's the thing, would he want us to give up."

This got a few murmurs out of the girls as Loki walked around and threw some items on the table making everyone stand up in outrage at what was in front of them.

"LOKI ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Rarity shouted, Lily couldn't help but shiver at the smirk Loki gave to them, as though something evil had corrupted him, as he explained his plan to the girls, he explained in full detail and left nothing out leading to sceptical looks from the girls.

**_**In the **_****_**A**_****_**uditorium**_**

Loki noted how many people were in the auditorium before turning to Lily and the others with a reassuring smile as he spoke.

"OK girls, nearly show time, Celestia has asked each contender for this debate to give the student body a reason to vote for us, Blackheart has done his debate, for mine, I'm gonna use siren magic and win over the crowd."

This caused Lily to back away from her boyfriend, he noticed as he was too quick for his retreating girlfriend and took her hand forcefully as a red tint flashed over his eyes, adding a more sinister feel to the grin he was giving off causing everyone to shiver.

As Loki prepared his microphone for the debate, he felt a sharp pain hit him in his head, this sent him to his knees quickly, causing everyone to gather around him, but the sooner he did, he held up a hand and got back up by himself and dusted off before Lily stepped forward.

"Loki...baby?"

Loki glared at the owner of the voice as he shoved Lily roughly into Sunset Shimmer and the girls before leaving them confused and upset.

Water Lily felt her heart break in two as Loki rubbed the siren pendant with two fingers as an evil smirk formed on his face before going on stage.

**_**In Equestria**_**

Night Fang's eyes shot open at the sudden tingle he got through his spine while sleeping, begrudgingly, he got out of bed and walked over to the balcony door.

**_**The **_****_**B**_****_**alcony**_**

As he looked towards Ponyville from his bedroom balcony, Night Fang felt the chill hit him again before looking back to the guard watching him as though Night Fang was going to escape from the balcony, but he wasn't as he looked back out to the starry skies and whispered.

"What are you doing Loki?"

Night Fang began to notice the stars playing out before him, this sort of way for communication told him what was happening in the other dimension causing Night Fang to look carefully at what was playing out before him causing, his eyes to widen in horror.

**_**Back inside Night's bedroom**_**

When he exited the balcony, the door opened to his room his mind was in overdrive.

"I need to get back to Humansberg, Loki has done something really stupid and I need to give him a piece of my mind."

Despite his desperate attempt to find an escape route, he had no time left when in walked the guards to take him away to the throne room for judgement.

"Night Fang, it's time to go."

Night Fang nodded solemnly before he followed the guard with his head held high and eyes closed, humming a tune that no pony recognized as they approached the doors to the throne room.

**_**Throne Room**_**

As the guard unshackled him from his chains while they were outside the doors.

A unicorn priest followed after the damned unicorn into the throne room.

As they entered, Night Fang was met with the sight of 4 princesses, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle, they all awaited him as he smirked before the scribe announced him to the 4 princesses.

"Midnight Fang, brother of Loki Moonstone, son of Moon Rock and Luna Stone, godson to Discord and Princess Celestia and lover to Sunset..."

"Don't you dare!"

This set the four princesses aback as they looked at the doomed unicorn.

Night Fang felt silent tears fall for his brother and his lover, but in his head, he heard his tears crash to the marble floor below before his eyes turned yellow and glared at the scribe who backed away in horror at the sight before the unicorn showed his eyes to the princesses.

"Don't you dare speak my loves name to me, you have no right to say her name in presence."

Twilight Sparkle felt her heartbreak, Night Fang was never this protective of her, why was he acting like a hero, he was on trial for murder for Celestia's sake, yet he felt he should be in the arms of his lover right now instead of standing in front of the princesses.

"Midnight Fang, you stand here convicted of 1st-degree murder under the fact we can't charge the original perpetrator of these crimes and grievous bodily harm to a princess of Equestria, how do you plead to these charges?"

Night Fang smirked at the memory of pounding his godmother into the Canterlot dirt with his hooves instead of his horn.

She had tried to stop him from escaping from being tried for his involvement in Predators crimes,

She stood no chance when he released two of his magical restraints and unleashed his fury with the werewolf in him giving an extra boost in power.

At the smirk, this antagonized Twilight Sparkle and Luna but Celestia kept her calm presence despite knowing why the second charge stood as she awaited an answer from the unicorn stood before them.

"Well?"

With as much thought as possible, Night Fang had a spell ready for when the alicorn magic struck him.

When the magic strikes him, he will make a run for it and go give Loki a piece of his mind.

With a smirk now adorned at his plan soon to come into fruition, he answered the princess with eyes closed and smile on his muzzle.

"Guilty as charged, dear godmother of mine."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in horror and so did the other five at Night Fang's admittance without any prompting, The other three nodded before Luna spoke.

"Then, Midnight Fang, by order of Princess Celestia, praise unto her and all she rules over with her sister, we sentence you to die before the witnesses of the elements of harmony and the guards brought to accompany you."

In a solemn movement, the Princesses took their places on all four sides of Night Fang making a cross sign before charging up their magic, Twilight had one question for her ex-boyfriend before the sentence was carried.

"Any regrets?"

Night Fang smiled as his horn lit up as well making Twilight wonder what he was up to until he spoke.

"Yeah, I have one..."

Night Fang winked at Twilight Sparkle before speaking again.

"...I've always wanted to see the Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight caught on a moment too late as the four alicorn princesses fired their killing shots as Night Fang shouted as the spells came towards him.

"HASTA LA WAYGO MEAT SACKS!"

Night Fang managed to fire off his spell blocker just in time as the spells hit the barrier before he vanished behind the explosion that followed without the princesses realizing.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a smoulder on the marble ground leaving three solemn looking princesses and 5 crying mares but Twilight Sparkle knew better when she clicked on to what Night Fang meant before teleporting without a moment's hesitation to intercept him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hooves pounded hard against the stone covered dirt road.

Night Fang thundered down the road to Ponyville, all while bobbing and weaving his way through the crowds in front of him with one goal in mind and one goal only.

With that, he kept pushing forward towards his destination.

To get home.

"Hold on Sunset Shimmer, I'm coming home baby."

He sees the castle of friendship in plain sight and with no hesitation and enough adrenaline in his body to fuel a fighter jet.

Night Fang puts the proverbial foot down and sprints faster towards the castle, he feels he's home free until he hits a force field head-on sending him flying back onto the street.

As he looked at the purple force field closely, he couldn't help but shout in frustration.

"DAMN IT!"

"NIGHT FANG!"

Night Fang growled in anger at the voice that had seen through his plans in the first place, as he heard her hooves get closer in a walk towards him.

He was so close to reaching the castle and the portal he wasn't about to let a princess ruin his plan.

Before he could speak, Twilight Sparkle spoke first.

"Night Fang, please come back, running will not help your case of you being innocent."

Night Fang turned to face the princess of friendship with anger on his face and yellow eyes dead set on Twilight.

At the sight, Twilight backed up in fear when fangs started showing in a snarl.

As he charged up his horn, Twilight began backing away even more as a crowd started to gather to watch, these ponies caused Night Fang to shake his head at the other ponies stupidity, but as he advanced further, he never noticed Twilight's friends arriving and ready to help their friend and princess.

"Girls?!"

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak for Twilight Sparkle as she advanced towards Night Fang with a fight in her eyes.

"You fight her, you fight us."

"RAINBOW DASH NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF"

Night Fang smirked at Twilight's shout falling on deaf ears, before deciding to slow time for Rainbow Dash.

One minute he was in front of her, next he was face to face with Twilight Sparkle causing her to panic at what Night Fang had done.

"What the!? what did you do to Rainbow?!"

Night Fang smiled at his ex-girlfriend's concern while Rainbow Dash was stood stock still with eyes wide in fear.

She couldn't move either before speaking with a quiver in her voice towards Twilight.

"Twilight what did he do to me? I can't move my body."

Night Fang looked at Twilight Sparkle and her friends with a sad look before he broke the speed spell he placed on Rainbow Dash.

What followed was an ear-splitting scream which came from Rainbow Dash as cuts and gashes started to appear on her body and her wings snapping horrendously and falling limp on both sides of her barrel.

Once the pegasi laid there on the ground crying in agony, she looked at Night Fang with tears falling to the ground as he stroked her mane in sympathy.

"It's nothing personal Dash..."

Turns back to the girls with a venomous look in his eyes.

"...Strictly business."

Applejack was the next one in to try her hoof at tangling with Night Fang. She charged at Night Fang with a full head of steam, not knowing he'd put a shield up so while Applejack pounded away at it, Night Fang yawned with a hoof over his muzzle.

He had begun reading the comic book Dead Pony until Applejack wore herself out and it showed as she had tried to get to him with all her might but as the force field dropped Night Fang used one hoof and gently tipped her over but not before putting a pillow on the ground for a soft landing.

Rarity was next but Night Fang remembered her weaknesses all too well

"Listen here, you ruffian."

Night Fang yawned as he was genuinely tired of the speeches that day so he just comes out with the one thing which would cripple Rarity

"Rarity..."

Walks to her and whispers in her ear

"...Fashion sucks."

That had done it as Night Fang had reduced Rarity to tears before Fluttershy took him by surprise and tackled him to the ground and used her stare on Night Fang.

All he did was look at her like she was crazy before changing his face into the were-pony and roaring in her face scaring the living daylights out of her causing her to faint again onto a pillow.

When Night Fang realised who was left, he closed his eyes and moved one step back and held his hoof out and right on cue, Pinkie ran right into it and just dropped like an anvil to the ground below her.

Once the five of the six was dispatched with ease, Night Fang turned his attention to Twilight who by now couldn't believe her eyes at what had happened to her five best friends before he spoke.

"Sorry about the mess."

Night Fang turned serious as he walked towards the castle, only to receive a spell to his back which sent him flying into the door of the castle.

When he pulled himself free, he wasn't facing the princess when she began saying.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Night Fang sighed at Twilight's stubbornness, he changed back to his unicorn self and faced her with a slight pang of heartache before speaking directly to her.

"I have a mare friend who loves me Twilight, she's kept me going all these years I've been away in another world, whereas you focused on your studies and being the princess of friendship, I have a brother who looks up to you and me and Loki wouldn't want me to kill the one girl he considers his sister."

Night Fang walks towards Twilight Sparkle with his horn now fully powered down as he closed in for a hug and he did just that as Twilight Sparkle cried into his shoulder and hugged tightly without letting go for a while until Night Fang whispered.

"Let me walk free, they need me Twi"

Twilight sighed before answering with regret in her tone.

"I can't"

Night Fang sighed before, without warning, he hoofed Twilight in the gut with a straight right and dropped her to the ground gently from the blow.

Twilight tried gasping for breath after the force of the shot sent her forward.

She looked at Night Fang with tears in her eyes, but the stallion couldn't feel anything about the mare he used to love.

With new resolve and leaving a heartbroken Twilight in his wake, he ran into the castle, leaving behind the remnants of his heartache with the mare he used to love and as he found the mirror in one of the rooms.

Thoughts flooded back to his head of what he had just done but he shrugged it off with a "meh" and leapt into the portal.

**_**Through the portal (November **_****_**T**_****_**ime in **_****_**The H**_****_**uman **_****_**W**_****_**orld)**_**

With a thud from his feet landing directly on the concrete pavement, Night Fang had landed back in the human world before testing his legs to see if he still remembered how to use them.

Considering it was midday in this world, he decided it was best to try and contact someone he knew to let them know he was home.

Only to realise he'd left his phone at his girlfriend's house before walking straight into the school building itself.

**Inside The School**

When Night Fang noticed there was no one was around, alarm bells went off in his head causing him to become curious at what was going on.

As he kept walking, he soon noticed everyone was in the cafeteria after noticing them through the doors of the said room and saw what he'd never thought he'd see in his lifetime and he hoped it wasn't real.

"Loki you idiot."

Night Fang, having seen enough, kicked the door open making all eyes turn to him as Loki looked upon his supposed to be dead brother with shock and awe.

As the youngest brother sat by himself rubbing the siren pendant with his thumb, Night Fang called out.

"I'm back."

Loki could only snicker at his brother's rashness before speaking loud for the cafeteria to hear him.

"Night Fang, you're supposed to be dead, the princesses, including one Twilight Sparkle, should have killed your sorry ass, oh well.

It means I can give this back to you."

Loki clicked his fingers to signal to his henchmen as White Sapphire brought out Sunset Shimmer by her hair.

The look on her horrified face said it all.

As she screamed for mercy and tried kicking out, Night Fang couldn't bare to hear his beloved cry anymore,

So despite the look of horror on his face, he called to her.

"SUNSET!"

At the recognizable sound, Sunset Shimmer lifted her head and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

She saw a shorter haired, midnight blue headed, Night Fang, looking back at her with love and concern from the doorway.

With a nod from Loki, Sunset Shimmer was released while Night Fang began to make his way towards Loki.

When the two met in the middle, Night Fang held onto a crying Sunset Shimmer tightly before the two looked at Loki who looked nonplussed by the development in front of him.

"What's going on here, Loki, what happened to you?"

Loki laughed as he turned to his new girlfriend Adagio Dazzle, who came and sat on Loki's lap before kissing him, causing Night Fang to double take, where was Water Lily!?

"I grew out of your shadow big brother, If you're wondering what happened to the water sorcerer, she is held up in Sunset Shimmers like a weak fool.

As for me, I'm now dating a girl, who, along with her sisters, appreciates a man of real power and control."

Adagio, Sonata, Aria, White Sapphire and Diamond Crown laughed for Loki causing him to smile.

As he looked at everyone as they all stood in attention, Night Fang placed a protective arm round Sunset Shimmer before something took Night Fang by surprise when Loki called out.

"Blackheart."

The former bully looked at Night Fang with a pleading look for help as the teen turned round to face Loki with a bow.

"Yes, my king?"

Night Fang couldn't believe his ears.

Loki had changed and not for the better either, he looked around and even the Rainbooms were scared of the once sweet and kind Loki Moonstone.

As he stood face to face with his brother when he came down from his throne, everyone took notice as the two brothers met in the middle of the cafeteria but Loki had a victorious smirk on his mug.

Bow to me, bow and stop running for Prom King to be my brother again."

Night Fang smirked before downright laughing at Loki causing the younger teen to reel back in anger before Night Fang gave his answer with a simple.

"When Tartarus freezes over you little bastard."

Loki shook his head with a laugh.

Everyone looked at Night Fang like he was crazy but the older male held his ground with fist clenched before walking away with Sunset Shimmer in tow.

Loki however, wasn't finished as he resorted to one last dirty trick to rial up Night Fang.

"What would our parents think of a murderer?"

Night Fang stopped dead in his tracks.

Loki's taunt had worked and Sunset Shimmer could feel her hand being squeezed tightly meaning only one thing, Night Fang was mad and ready to tear Loki's head clean off.

Brother or not.

"Loki, shut your mouth!"

Loki smirked as Night Fang turned back around ready to speak again, and with more force.

"You've let power get to your head little brother..."

Turns to Blackheart.

"...You've turned this guys goons against him for crying out loud."

Night Fang then looks at an arriving Lily, who comes forward to stand with Night Fang making Loki take notice and speak in shock.

"Water Lily!?"

Lily stuck her nose up at Loki in agitation and stood her ground along with Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer and some of the other members of the student body causing Loki to applaud their stupidity before speaking again.

"I'll make it interesting for you simpletons."

Loki brings forward White Sapphire, Diamond Crown and The Dazzlings to the front of him as he announced to the student body.

"One day Night Fang, you will fall in line, otherwise, my charges will simply kill you and all you care for."

Night Fang smirked before saying.

"Dream On."


	9. Enter Cherry Blossom

"Come on guys, SHOW SOME HUSTLE!"

The clock was ticking.

Every day, Night Fang tried to have his team ready for any and everything that was to come, Thing is, That something, was Loki.

Could he really get his ragtag team to work together in time for the battle against his evil little brother?

Every day, new problems would arise within the team, hell Night Fang even had a shiner from confronting Blackheart.

With Loki's team, however, they were like a well-oiled machine and looked unbeatable, much to Night Fang's annoyance.

One night Night Fang threw down his clipboard and walked away in anger from what he called 'not trying' causing his team to worry. Blackheart, however, wasn't having any of it as he took the initiative from Night Fang and worked the team into shape, even gaining an admirer in the process.

**_**Next **_****_**D**_****_**ay**_**

As Blackheart walked towards the school that day, he could have sworn he heard someone crying at the side of the school and decided to investigate the noise, but what he found, it made him angry.

As he made a beeline for the two boys who were beating someone up.

He chased them off from the person they had ganged on.

When one had stupidly stayed behind to confront the teen who had driven them off, Blackheart threw a brick at the guy and got him square in the face causing him to scurry away in a hurry leaving a fuming Blackheart and the crying girl causing Blackheart to sigh at the sight as he knelt to her level and took her hands in his and bring her face to face with him.

"it's OK, your safe now..."

The girl's crying stopped slightly to get a good look at her saviour and blushed when she realised who had saved her from the bullies.

"Blackheart."

Blackheart instantly placed the voice to the face and went an even brighter red at who he had saved from a beating just now.

"Cherry Blossom, what are you doing out here?"

Cherry couldn't help but shrug making Blackheart sweat drop at the girls' innocence.

After a few minutes of pondering why she was there, with a click of her fingers, she remembers why she came to find him.

"Oh yeah, I dropped in on Night Fang and he sent me to come find you, the music contest date has been posted on the notice board."

Blackheart nods only to realise he still had a hold of Cherry's hand, he quickly let go with both of them blushing the colour of a red traffic light at the realisation while an awkward silence descended upon them until Cherry Blossom speaks up.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything later, want to get a drink at Sugar Cube Corner?"

Without hesitation, Blackheart nodded with a small smile just as the bell rung for the next class to begin making the two sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then Blossom."

Just after saying that, Blackheart was about to walk away in dejection until Cherry shouted to the teen.

"Blackheart, wait up I'll walk with you...WOAH!"

Blackheart turned around just in time to catch the ditzy girl in his arms just as she tripped up over her own feet and crashed into him.

The force of the fall sent the two to the ground in a precarious position with their faces inches from each other.

Besides from blushing the colour equivalent of a tomato, Cherry smiled sweetly at the boy under her making Blackheart smile for the first time without it being evil at the girl on top of him.

Sonata jumped up half a mile when she realised where she was, she ran away from a dumbstruck Blackheart who had been so close to kissing her, with that in mind and a sad smile on his face, he walked away to his history class with his head held down.

**_**In the **_****_**C**_****_**lasses**_**

As Blackheart noted down the history behind the crystal empire and their legendary crystals, something caught his eye outside the classroom window where the girls gym class was taking place, it was Cherry Blossom running in gym shorts and a black tank top which hugged to her perfectly making Blackheart sigh and also took note of every curve Cherry had while admiring her from a distance.

His daydream was interrupted by a ruler hitting the back of his head and the teacher saying.

"Mr Blackheart, if your done being a horn dog, I asked you a question."

Blackheart went beet red at the call, he had been caught out by his history teacher causing the class to laugh as he tried to make himself invisible by sliding under his desk.

**_**Outside with the **_****_**G**_****_**irls**_**

As the girls stretched themselves out ready to do cross country, Sunset Shimmer was the first to spot a certain boy staring or just plain ogling her friend from his classroom making her sigh with a knowing smirk before tapping Cherry on the shoulder to get her attention about the new revelation.

"You do realise you have an admirer looking at you from his class window."

This caught Cherry's attention as well.

With a smile, she waved sweetly to Blackheart before she and Sunset joined the other girls on their run.

**_**Later**_**

After getting showered and changed after her gym class, Cherry checked the notice board and saw a few things advertising Winter Prom and other events which caught her notice.

What didn't catch her notice, was a certain raven headed male with red highlights, wrap a pair of arms around her waist and lift her off the ground causing her to scream in laughter and surprise.

As she found it, it was Blackheart who had lifted her up and turned Cherry to face him, she saw pure joy etched on his face making the two hold each other close in a tight embrace.

"Someone's an eager beaver."

"I couldn't help it."

Blackheart sighs in happiness before finding Cherry's hand in his before he had to get to his next class before his teacher had his heart roasted on a spit, so with reluctance, Cherry let him go on his way.

She, however, didn't notice Water Lily and Sunset stood behind her.

"You seem happy Blossom."

Cherry sighs in content with a loving smile.

"He's worth it is Blackheart."

Water Lily nods in agreement before saying.

"You've known him since kindergarten Cherry, it was about time you asked him out."

Cherry nods with a happy smile before walking with Lily and Sunset to their last class of the day.

**_**Later that **_****_**D**_****_**ay, Sunset's **_****_**H**_****_**ouse**_**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, what have I got myself into, I don't know the first thing about romance, how am I supposed to act if I've never been on a date before."

The first person noticed Blackheart's struggle was one Night Fang, who just happened to be walking by his door with clean clothes in a laundry basket before hearing Blackheart's turmoil.

"Something on your mind bud?.

Blackheart nearly had a heart attack at Night Fang's sudden appearance before turning to face him with blush covering his face.

"Night Fang, what are you doing in here?"

Night Fang was at this point sat at the edge of Blackheart's king size bed before speaking up towards the nervous male.

"You really like Cherry Blossom that much huh?"

With the hint taken from Night's teasing tone, Blackheart puts down his phone before turning to Night with defences up.

"I've known her since we were little kids, it's just..."

Night Fang nods before allowing Blackheart to continue.

"...She's just so beautiful and...if this is love, why do I feel...weird?"

Night Fang couldn't help but smile at how much of lovesick puppy Blackheart is being.

So before he spoke, he set down the laundry basket on the floor before speaking to Blackheart.

"How to describe love to someone new like you...hmm, that's a toughie."

Blackheart nodded, almost urging Night Fang to divulge what he knew before the male continued.

"Love is like a sledgehammer to the legs, you're fine until the hammer shatters your knee caps, then your legs just go all floppy and you can't stand the pain of not being with someone."

As if on cue they hear the downstairs door open and people speaking before feet walked up the stairs and a knock was heard on the bedroom door.

"Blackheart, Cherry's downstairs for you."

Sunset called from the other side of the door before heading back downstairs.

The look on Blackheart's face, however, told a different story until Night Fang smacked the male hard on the back before saying.

"Don't worry, worst she can do if you mess up is break your legs and dump you in the sea with chains around your wrists and a cinder block on the end."

With that, Blackheart shot out of the room, soon followed by Night Fang standing outside his bedroom door.

When Sunset passed him, all she had to say was.

"Cinder block story."

Night Fang stood and nodded before Sunset continued her business.

**Downstairs**

Once Blackheart stood outside the living area door, he felt like he was being choked by his shirt collar and was feeling like he was being drowned.

Only thing is, he never saw Lily at the side of him.

When he did, he screamed like a girl and fell through the living room door.

Much to his dates amusement.

When Blackheart stood back up, his eyes shrunk into his head when he noticed his date had seen the whole thing.

Once stood, he cleared his throat and offered his hand out to Cherry Blossom and says.

"Shall we go?"

When Cherry Blossom answers with a cute nod, Blackheart feels the heat rush to his face before Lily appears and startles him again by saying as they exit through the front door.

"Have fun you two."

Once the two were out of the door, Lily says to Night Fang.

"That girls gonna eat him alive."

Night Fang couldn't help but chuckle at Lily's blunt wording before he went about his business while Lily watched TV.

****With ********Cherry Blossom ********and Blackheart****

"Seeing as I'm the reformed bully, it feels weird having people like me instead of Loki since he turned bad."

Blackheart was saying during a conversation at Sugarcube Corner he was having with Sonata over a hot coffee and fresh pastries.

As the two sat like any normal couple, they laughed, they cried and told each other their likes and dislikes and what they had been up to since they last saw each other as kids.

Once Blackheart paid for the coffee, the two headed for the park.

**_**The Park**_**

Taking a stroll through a park with the sun lowering to announce late afternoon in the city was the perfect setting to wind down the date.

Blackheart watched Cherry chasing pigeons around and when he least suspected it, he himself was pushed into the park's pond by Cherry, causing the girl to giggle before it turned into full blown laughter as Blackheart had a duck perched on his head.

The avian quacked without a care in the world while the male spat out water from his mouth like a fountain.

**Later**

With the sun setting in Canterlot to announce the night was rolling in, Blackheart sighed, catching Cherry's attention while the couple was on the nearest park bench.

"What's up?"

Blackheart looked at Cherry with a sad smile before taking her hand and asking a question he needed to ask her.

"How long have you known I had feelings for you?"

This caught Cherry by surprise, as she looked at Blackheart being adorable, her heart almost broke into a thousand pieces when he was worried about being rejected, how could something this kind, this handsome, be a bully?

The thought alone made her sick to her stomach, then she remembered, it was something he had said in passing years ago to her when he promised her that one day they would be together forever when they were children, and now they were actually at that point.

Cherry knew she loved Blackheart the moment before he fell in with the wrong crowd and was the only one who tried to help him get out of it, whereas Blackheart had saved her life in junior high from a gang of bullies at a rock quarry at Mareopilis Junior High.

Now with something new in her heart now that Blackheart was a changed man, she spoke.

"Black...look at me please."

Blackheart looked up as Cherry Blossom gently cupped his chin in her hand and stared into his light red eyes when she stared into them, she needed a GPS to find her way out, they were mesmerising to her, as she spoke, she meant every word.

"Blackheart, you've always been my best friend since kindergarten and now I'm acting on how I'm feeling since junior high and I'm sorry I couldn't save you from turning into what you saved me from way back when I should have done better by you…"

A small tear soaked smile appeared on Blackheart's face at the revelation and apology before the female continued while rubbing the back of her head with a blush plastered on her face.

"...And besides, your too adorable to be bully, ignore the ass hats from the past, because right now, I think your special just for giving me the chance to have the courage to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Blackheart blushed a slight pink before finding his lips pressed softly against Cherry's.

The two stayed like that until the need for air rung out in the form of Blackheart's phone playing 'Do you know? (Ping Pong Song)' and on the other end was Sunset Shimmer.

"_Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your date, but when you return tonight Blackheart, could you perhaps pick up some milk for dinner tonight, Night Fang's making omelettes, Cherry can stay for dinner if you like."_

Blackheart looked over his phone and asks Cherry about wanting dinner at Sunset's tonight, once she replies with a yes, Blackheart confirms it before hanging up and setting off with Cherry's hand in his.

**_**That Night**_**

After giving up on sleep entirely because of his stomach feeling bloated from the food earlier, Blackheart got up to wash his face in his own bathroom sink until a knock on the door broke him from his task as a small voice called.

"Blackheart, babe it's me."

Cherry blossom calls quietly from behind the door before Blackheart appears before her in nothing but his boxers.

Once he opened the door fully, he had opened it to the most adorable sight in history.

He saw a half-asleep Cherry Blossom, stood in her sakura blossom print pyjamas, stood outside his door and with a stuffed bear in her arms before he asks.

"What's up Cher?"

Cherry rubbed her eyes to fully focus on the guy in front of her.

In all honesty, she was glad she did.

As she copped on eyeful of the toned teen in front of her, she couldn't help but drool before going bright red before stepping into the room and stating her intentions while playing with her pinkish-red hair.

"I..I..wanted to know if I could sleep in here tonight, I couldn't sleep."

Blackheart nodded with a smile.

As Cherry walked to the bed and collapsed onto it from exhaustion.

The male smiled at his girlfriend before he walked towards the bed and tucked Cherry in on her side before climbing into bed himself.

Not long after putting on a music track began playing and closing his eyes, his peace was interrupted, as he felt a lump move closer to him and wrap herself around him meaning one thing, Cherry was clinging to him while breathing softly on his neck.

This was gonna be a peaceful night for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

When the next day rolled around.

Everyone from Sunset Shimmer's house met up with the Rainbooms at Sugarcube corner that morning to discuss song choices for the challenge, which was to happen that weekend.

Night Fang was stood with Blackheart as they were going over categories for songs.

The Rainbooms were discussing between themselves at what strategies they could use to get the pendant off of Loki during the showdown.

"Singing is one thing, but how can we get Loki away from the pendant? He never takes it off for anything as far as we know."

Lily asked gaining a few shrugs from the girls until an idea popped into Pinkie's head

"We don't know how to get the pendant ourselves, but we do have something we can combat him with, because we have our very own walking, talking, singing..."

Water Lily eyes widened to the glass shattering effect when Pinkie produced a giant neon arrow and placed it over Lily's head before waving her hands in protest and saying.

"Oh hell no, I don't sing."

Sunset Shimmer looked at the scared water user and placed a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder making the water user smile.

Her smile faltered when something caught her eye in the comic book store across the road, which looked suspiciously like Loki until a voice next to her broke her thoughts.

"Lil?"

Lily snapped out of her trance to look at the girls in front of her and showed a weak smile to try and convince them it was nothing, but Sunset Shimmer wasn't buying it one bit.

**_**Later **_****_**T**_****_**hat **_****_**D**_****_**ay, School Hall**_**

With everything set for the rehearsals, Sunset Shimmer began checking on everything from sound to equipment before giving Lily the all clear to perform.

While this happened, off stage Night Fang snuck behind Sunset Shimmer and without her knowing snaked his hands around her hips and held tight making her blush bright red before looking at the guy behind her.

"Why do you always get me so hot and bothered?"

Night Fang smiled at the woman in front of him who smiled back before he held her in an embrace. While in the embrace, Night Fang noticed Lily's voice wavering with tears in her eyes while she was trying to sing Pink's 'Just Like Fire' before powering on before pointing out his concern to Sunset Shimmer.

"I feel bad giving you all this attention Sunny, since..."

The couple takes a glance towards Water Lily who was happy to sing on despite the tears as she continued singing while the others were making sure she sounded OK.

"She's in pain."

Night Fang says while he messed about with a microphone.

After checking its settings and making sure it worked, he handed one to Sunset Shimmer as he picked up his guitar from the side of the speaker on the stage.

As he played a few chords to check to see if the guitar was tuned properly, he looked to Sunset Shimmer with a smile before nodding to Pinkie Pie to begin with the drums as they played back up to Lily's main vocals in the auditorium to just the empty seats at the bottom of the room, not noticing they had someone sat watching in the upper bleachers, was one Loki Moonstone, who was sat without his siren's pendant and without The Dazzlings.

He was pretty much pre-siren Loki while he was here observing his brothers' band.

What he was watching was his ex-girlfriend trying to power on through the song.

While he had a tear in his eye, the memories flooded back to him from the people he cared about before he turned his back on them.

**_**Flashbacks**_**

__**"**___**_**I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE NOT THE LOKI I FELL IN LOVE WITH, YOU'RE JUST A MONSTER.**_**___**"**__

_**_**-**_**_**_**Water Lily**_**

__**"Loki, my brother, what have you become?"**__

_**_**-**_**_**_**Night Fang**_**

**_**End of Flashbacks**_**

A sudden voice broke Loki's grasp on his thoughts, he sighed when he recognised who it was who had joined him in the bleachers.

"Hey, Scrap."

The boy in question, sat next to the siren werewolf as they looked at each other for a few seconds, trying to study the person across from them, before Scrap broke the silence.

"I know the feeling of loss Loki because when Sour Sweet left me high and dry for another guy, my world crumbled around me because she was all I knew, I knew how to love her and only her."

When looked Loki directly in the eyes with no hint of ill intent, he spoke calmly.

"But breaking Lily's heart. Man, I didn't think you were this cold, but now I can see under all this exterior..."

Scrap points to Loki's clothes and pendant before continuing.

"...You still hold a place in my Lily's heart, despite the pain she is in from your betrayal."

Loki looks away from his best friends gaze before looking away and sighing at what he was implying, did Lily really still love him?

While he still looked away, he spoke.

"Even though I became a monster and hurt the people I cherish, I can still feel it sting me every time I sleep in The Dazzling's bed, they aren't Water Lily, Scrap, they never will be."

Loki sighs, before startling the guy at his side as he held his chest slightly while a slight sting shot through him before finding the pendant reattached around his neck, almost choking Loki where he sat in his seat before easing up and siren Loki was back.

But this time, Loki fought the control over him, making him shout at the top of his lungs to the entire room.

"RELEASE ME, SIRENSTONE!"

The entity in the pendant laughed cruelly at the teen before breaking through the pendant and making himself known to everyone in the auditorium after smashing his way out of his prison with ease.

The moment he opened his eyes, an evil chuckle resonated through the hall which sent a chill down everyone's spine, before looking at the people in the room before saying.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a quaint little bunch of doomed."

Night Fang noticed the entity stood on the balcony before he looked at Loki in the stands.

The being looked like Loki but with a goatee and long black hair in a ponytail compared to Loki's short green hair.

This was the king siren, this was the entity that had possessed Loki.

As he took teenage form, he wore black work boots, jeans, and vest with a leather jacket over the top while as the pendant hung from his neck with a cross formed on the outside of it to give it its unique shape.

"Siren King, Sirenstone."

The entity opened his red eyes to see who had dared to address him, only to see a pair of yellow eyes looking right back at the king of the sirens.

Sirenstone smirked while making his way down towards the stage to meet Night Fang face to face.

He was glad someone knew who he was before speaking directly to the man.

"Ah, the werewolf, a siren's worst enemy."

This made Loki double take when he slowly came too to find his brother being moved on towards by the siren king.

He felt something change in him when Sirenstone turned to Water Lily and the others.

"And you, thank you so much for your tears my dear, it's a shame my host never killed you."

When Sirenstone slapped Lily, Loki's eyes glinted yellow as he snarled in anger before looking to Scrap with an angered look and revenge on his mind.

"Scrap, pass me my pendant, NOW"

Without a pause in his step, Scrap launched Loki his pendant, as he grabbed it in both hands and placed it against his heart which caused something feral to take over him.

As though glass just shattered inside his body, he fell back into his seat as the change overcame him.

When the change was complete, a pair of yellow eyes replaced green as Loki's hand turned paw slammed down on the bar in front of him, causing it to snap clean in two, as he turned into a werewolf himself.

Jumping down from the top floor from out of his seat, he landed with a crash to the floor below which caught everyone's attention.

"Siren King!"

Sirenstone turned to the fully transformed Loki and so did Night Fang and Water Lily.

The looks in their eyes told of two people who couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of the werewolf Loki who was glaring down the Siren King with a snarl.

The Siren King had some choice words however for the teen as the king smirked before proceeding to antagonize Loki.

"My gracious host, for weeks you've fed me the hatred of people around you, even the sweet tears of your lover, delicious.

Now it is time for me to finish these fools so my reign may begin."

Loki grew angrier by the second.

As he charged the siren king and swung a huge haymaker, he only managed to swipe thin air and for Sirenstone to appear behind him with a smirk at the shocked Loki.

"Too slow."

With one hit, Loki was sent crashing through the school walls behind him before coming to a sudden halt at the Wondercolts statue outside.

Sirenstone followed at his own methodical pace, while Night Fang, Sunset Shimmer, Water Lily and the girls sprinted to the outside of the school, Only to find Loki laid against the statue with blood dripping from the top of his left eye.

When the king appeared, Loki shakily stood to his feet as Sirenstone walked towards him.

"You bastard!"

Sirenstone tuts at Loki at his use of language before placing a palm to Loki's chest to administer the killing shot, only for Night Fang and the others to try and interfere.

As Sirenstone turned to face them, with a shake of his head, he called to his minions.

"Oh Adagio, Sonata, Aria, be good little minions and stop them getting close to us."

The three appeared out of nowhere, much to Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer's dismay, as a magical chain held firm against the group of friends as Adagio smirked in victory at her king.

When he turned back to kill Loki, he had vanished from sight making Sirenstone angry before receiving a jaw-shattering right hook to the face from Loki which, with the strength of the punch, had taken the king by surprise.

"Surprise Mother bucker."

The siren grew angrier at the teen before Loki slowed down the king's punches coming towards him. as the punches flew at him one by one, Loki dodged effortlessly whereas Loki's strikes were the opposite, fast and precise and connecting each time.

Something seemed off with the king, as Sirenstone was charging some sort of beam in his hand while the blows connected until Night Fang shouted to Loki.

"LOKI, LOOK OUT, YOUR ATTACKS AREN'T PHASING HIM!"

Loki looked shocked at what his brother had shouted but he noticed too late as Sirenstone whispered.

"Time to die, Loki Moonstone."

With that, Sirenstone fired his beam straight through Loki's chest.

When everything seemed in slow motion, the shot died down as Loki's head flew back as the blood escaped his mouth in a pained gasp before he returned back to normal and was dropped to his knees right next to the portal to Equestria.

When the chain was lowered, Water Lily ran to him and pulled the wounded boy close to her chest, making him smile before cheekily saying despite being close to death.

"Thanks for using your pillows to comfort me there babe."

Lily smiled a tear-soaked smile at Loki's comment before kissing his forehead.

"Oh be quiet, you cute little perv."

Loki, however, felt blood rush up to his throat causing him to cough it up painfully onto the sidewalk as he felt himself slip in and out of consciousness and scaring Water Lily before he smirked at her.

"Loki stay with me, baby please, we need you, I NEED YOU!"

Loki placed a blood-soaked hand on Lily's cheek which she held close despite the blood being smeared onto her cheek, as she cried softly into his hand making him smile as she spoke with a strained whisper.

"I love you Loki Moonstone."

Loki looked straight into Lily's eyes as he slowly closed his eyes with a smile before he harshly replied with a pained whisper of.

"I know."

Once Loki fell from Lily's arms into the portal like an angel falling from heaven.

He had left behind her behind, he had left Lily who was crying and covered in his blood while she sobbed her heart out before the impact of what just happened fully struck her straight in the heart.

"LOKI!"

She couldn't help but scream to the heavens with tears flowing freely now as she looked at her blood soaked hands as the tears fell onto them, she screamed at the portal when she looked back at it from the heavens above.

Night Fang, trying to be strong, pulled Sunset Shimmer close to him, allowing her to clutch his shirt in her hand as she cried into it while Night Fang soothed her despite his heart splitting in two from losing his little brother.

Blackheart was the first to walk over to Lily and comfort her, despite the hesitation, Lily held on tight to Blackheart and cried heavily into his shoulder.

While this was happening, Night Fang and the others, minus Lily and Sunset Shimmer, watched a chuckling Sirenstone walk away with his goons.

As a triumphant smirk played out on his face like a superhero movie where the villain had won the day.

That was until he turned to the Rainbooms, Water Lily who stood by Blackheart, Sunset Shimmer and Night Fang with his pendant glowing and his power flowing into it from the sadness he had caused.

The icing on the cake for Sirenstone was what he held in his hand towards the group of friends.

In his hand, was Loki's bloodstained werewolf pendant, making Night Fang growl in fury at the Siren King who dared mock his dead brother.

Even Lily was getting ready to hit Sirenstone with a huge rush of water before Blackheart held her back.

When the king noticed the school file out to the outside while the rain poured, he spoke up loud and clear.

"Night Fang, Rainbooms, Water Lily, Blackheart, I'm giving you till the 24th of December to accept my challenge, to face me and my minions in the school stadium, in a battle of the bands."

Sirenstone looked at the glaring Night Fang directly before continuing.

"All I have challenged must be there…"

He looks at the group and snarls in anger

"...Or I take this pathetic dimension and kill you all without mercy."

All eyes were soon on Night Fang and he knew it.

As he turned to the girl under his arm who gave him a nod and so did everyone in the school as Flash Sentry shouted.

"KICK HIS ASS NIGHT FANG!"

His shout was soon joined by the entire student body shouting their own encouragements to the man and his friends.

"WE'RE WITH YOU ALL THE WAY NIGHT FANG!"

"SHOW HIM NO MERCY NIGHT FANG, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE MISSES HER FRIEND LOKI MOONSTONE!"

Night Fang looked around at the people who were showing support making his heart swell with pride.

When he turned to Water Lily, who had walked towards Night Fang with his brother's blood on her, she looked him directly in the eyes before saying.

"I'm going to kill him...for Loki."

Lily placed her fist in for the start of the circle, soon, the Rainbooms then Sunset Shimmer placed her fist into the circle, she looked at her boyfriend and said in a low growl which made Night Fang proud.

"For Loki."

What shocked everyone though, was another fist as it joined the circle, Lily took notice with a smirk along with everyone else as Blackheart placed his right fist in before saying to Night Fang.

"For Loki."

Night Fang looked at them all before breaking the circle before looking to Sirenstone who was waiting on an answer, and he got one from Night Fang.

"You're on."


	11. Chapter 11

**_**Water Lily**_****_**'s Room, That Night**_**

Sat by herself next to the window of her room with pain still fresh in her heart.

Lily held out her blood-soaked palm and placed it on rain covered window in front of her while the painful memories would flood her subconscious, causing her to go into the fetal position and scream for Loki.

This would result in Night Fang running up to her room and kicking the door in, only to find Lily screaming and crying with the blood of Loki still covering her from earlier.

Night Fang saw this as his cue to slowly make his way over to her and pull her close to his chest.

Lily could not have felt safer than in the arms of the man she called her big brother since Loki was killed earlier on that night.

With tears stopping, she looked at the man she called her 'big brother' with bloodshot eyes from all the crying she had done before speaking slowly.

"He's gone Night Fang, he's really gone."

Night Fang's heart broke from looking at Water Lily's look as he nodded sadly as they both looked at Loki's junk pile and all his chimichanga wrappers and Ice cream tubs causing Lily to sob quietly into Night Fang's shoulder with a hug following before he obliged with a hug of his own to his crying 'little sister.'

**_**During the **_****_**D**_****_**ay**_**

**_**Song Play: **_****_**'**_****_**Sound Of Silence' by Disturbed**_**

It was hell on earth for the house's inhabitants that day, everywhere they went, it was like Loki was there to haunt them.

It had happened to Night Fang while he was driving and nearly crashing his car on the freeway, while on his way to his job at the DVD rental store.

It happened to Sunset Shimmer while she was doing the laundry in the house.

She had seen Loki's reflection in the window of the washing machine, causing her to freak out and turn round, only to find no one was there.

Cherry Blossom had clung even closer to Blackheart during this troubling time.

This would have normally caused arguments between Sonata's boyfriend and her sister, but considering the situation, Blackheart was thankful he still had Cherry Blossom.

When Rainbow Dash had said she had spotted Loki during her soccer practice freaked her out to the point that she had to walk away from training.

But the worse person for the sightings was Water Lily herself.

It had affected her sleeping pattern to the point of when she did try to sleep, all she saw was Loki dying in her arms over and over again, making her scream and cry in her sleep, shouting for Loki, begging for him to return to her but the dream Loki could never hear her plea before it changed to the face of the siren king taking off Loki's face like it was a mask before looking towards Lily and leaping at her with his jaws wide, but she woke up screaming at the moment it was about to happen.

_**End Song**_

**_**At the **_****_**S**_****_**chool, Next day**_**

Night Fang was extra vicious during practice, his new aggression caused him to get into fights with Blackheart, resulting in them being restrained by their respective girlfriends.

Water Lily had collapsed from exhaustion in the changing rooms for the gym, and after being moved to the nurse's office by Applejack, this resulted in her being sent home for some rest.

Sunset Shimmer was extra snappy and almost looked like her old she-demon self.

While the self-destruction happened, the siren king looked on with a victorious smirk as Adagio stood at the side of her master as they watched Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer.

"You see Adagio, here we have a once tight-knit group, all friends that believed they could take on the world, I pull one thread and the fabric…"

Sees Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer fighting from where he is stood before smirking.

"...Falls to pieces around them."

Adagio observed the couple closely as Night Fang stormed off which left Sunset Shimmer on her knees crying.

As the purple mist from all the negative energy in the air fed Sirenstone his five-course meal, making him grow even stronger.

His eyes grew an even darker red before he turned to Adagio with a swish of his cloak and says.

"We're done here, they're finished."

With one glance towards Sunset Shimmer, Midnight followed her master without another word.

**_**In the **_****_**M**_****_**usic **_****_**R**_****_**oom**_**

Being the only one in the room at that moment in time, Blackheart looked around and found a few music sheets with songs on which Loki had written himself, but there was one song which caught his eye named "movies" as well as other songs until Night Fang walked through the door, spotting Blackheart before speaking.

"Blackheart?"

Blackheart turned to face Night Fang with a determination that matched Loki's, this worried Night Fang as Blackheart picked up his guitar and handed the sheets to Night Fang.

"Loki left us one last set of gifts Night Fang, we can do this."

Night Fang's smile returned as he picked up his guitar from the rack in the room before he and Blackheart ran to the cafeteria to find the girls.

As they gathered them up one by one, Blackheart let them know of what Loki had done before his passing.

"Loki wouldn't want us to fall apart girls, He left us these for a reason, we now have a chance to beat Sirenstone once and for all."

And with that, they set to work while Night Fang began singing while they were setting up

__Night Fang: It's time for us to come together  
It's the only way that things will get better  
Blackheart: It's time for us to take a stand  
So come on and lend a helping hand__

_**The girls focused on their routine in the music room while Night Fang and Blackheart played chords on their guitars while Night Fang smiled at Sunset Shimmer playing rhythm to his guitar, later Blackheart helps Sonata and Aria set up the staging with Pinkie Pie's help.**_

__Fix it up  
Yeah, it's all right  
We'll get it ready by tonight  
Mix it up  
Yeah, help a friend  
We'll come together in the end__

_**Lily had trouble choosing between songs so Sunset Shimmer helped her choose by picking the middle sheet. **_

_**The Rainbooms helped carry equipment to the stage with a nod of approval from Night Fang which drew the attention of a few students who decided to help, this act then caught the entire student bodies attention who were behind Night Fang in the battle of the bands as they decided to help out.**_

__Water Lily____: It's time to show that we've got school spirit  
Raise your voice and let everyone hear it  
____Rarity____: It's time to show that we're strong  
So come on, everybody, sing along__

_**With some stencils and his girlfriend's amazing art skills, Night Fang put a picture of a moon rock with arms and legs that had Loki's signature smile, green eyes and green hair onto his, sunset's, Rainbow's, Applejack's and Blackheart's guitar as the others did the same with their equipment making Adagio feel that Loki was still with them in spirit.**_

__(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better  
(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!__

_**Night Fang added one last touch, his brother's cutie mark, which was a moonstone with fangs to the team's flag which Night Fang would carry on December 24th before holding the flag up for all to see making everyone give a loud cheer before Adagio held the flag high to chants of.**_

_**"LOKI, LOKI, LOKI, LOKI."**_

__(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... together, together...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end  
(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... together, together...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now.__

Days passed and soon enough, December dawned on everyone.

23 days now till judgement day, but this time, Night Fang's band was ready to fight.

**_**In Ponyville**_**

A heart monitor, which had long since been flat-lined for some time in Twilight Sparkle's castle, is seen as doctors worked on the green pony who was stone cold dead on the cold operating table.

Every day, Twilight Sparkle would visit her patient, who lay in the hospital bed with his chest stitched up and laying in a peaceful slumber while the best doctors and nurses looked after him before prepping him for the morgue.

However, in his mind, something struck the dead teen.

**_**Loki's Dreamscape**_**

As he saw a ruined human world and sirens running amok, Loki looked around the ruined city before looking towards a crawling female in the distance.

"Ma'am, are you OK?"

Loki ran towards the figure and his eyes widened in horror.

Before him, Water Lily was crawling towards Dream Loki with her lower part of her body missing as entrails trailed from under her torso as her bloodied eyes looked at Loki with hand raised towards him.

"L...oki, h...help m..e."

Before Loki could reach for her hand. The Siren King, with one swing of his scythe, beheads Lily right in front of Loki before he laughs in the teens face at the panicked look on his face before it turned into fury.

**_**End of Sequence**_**

The heart monitor was going haywire as it suddenly spiked back to life, sending the doctors into a blind panic.

One of them ran for Twilight Sparkle, who was sat in her throne room talking to Sunset Shimmer through her book when the doctor burst through the doors and announced.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, LOKI MOONSTONE IS ALIVE!"

Twilight and her friends gave each other hopeful looks as they ran towards the medical room. When they got there, Twilight spotted the heart monitor going haywire and what they saw next sent everything to a standstill.

Standing before the shocked girls with bright yellow eyes and snow white fur, was some pony who was brought to Twilight Sparkle dead but now is miraculously alive.

"Loki, Y...you're supposed to be dead."

The were pony looked towards Twilight Sparkle with a snarl before speaking in a deep voice which sent a chill down the spines of the 6 mares.

"Not even death can stop me reaching Water Lily, Sirenstone will pay."

Twilight Sparkle nodded before Loki changed back to normal and gave off his goofy smile making the girls d'aww.

**_**Later**_**

"I see why you've called on me princess, don't worry, we'll send our best assassin through the portal."

This was the Siren Hunter guild's grandmaster assassin.

His cutie mark was that of a snake wrapped around a dead siren's body with the words 'Song of Death' on the scroll underneath the symbol.

When Twilight Sparkle nodded to the hooded pony, she took notice of the giant next to the stallion.

"I present to you, Emerald Glimmer, the firstborn son of the house of Glimmer in the Emerald Isles, master hunter and expert tracker, he will kill the sirens in that dimension, plus he is at your complete disposal and he will not stop until all sirens are dead, Princess Twilight.

Go ahead, ask him his mission."

Twilight Sparkle looked up at the giant of a stallion as she walked towards him before she asked what she wanted to ask.

"Emerald Glimmer?"

The stallion stiffened with a salute to the princess before he himself spoke in a loud voice.

"Ready and waiting for your command, Princess Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot, first of her name and Princess of Friendship."

Twilight Sparkle was about to comment about the sudden need to tell him to tone down the formalities but thought against it as she asked something else instead.

"What is your mission Emerald Glimmer?!"

Emerald Glimmer looked at the Princess with a warm smile which spelt murder for his enemies, which made Twilight mentally note never to get on the Emerald Isles bad side before he spoke.

"To hunt down and kill the siren plague which has ravaged the Emerald Isles and Equestria for centuries, ma'am."

Twilight Sparkle was impressed at the sharp answer before Loki stepped in and asked a question.

"How do you feel about Siren Kings who murder innocents for sport?"

"Second the same as the first..."

He looks at the portal before continuing.

"...Just send me through so I can put him in a hearse."

With a satisfied smirk, Twilight Sparkle turned to the commander with a happy tone to her voice.

"He starts today."

Once everything was agreed, Emerald Glimmer was sent on his way to the human world, however, he was not prepared for what would come next for him the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Day 1: Beginning of the End**_

With the sun high in the sky that morning, Cherry Blossom slowly awoke from her sleep.

After realizing she was in Blackheart's bedroom due to stopping that night, it was best for her to get up now in her bed vest and shorts and head to the bathroom to brush her teeth while her music was blaring in the background as she prepared herself to start her day.

**_**Sometime **_****_**L**_****_**ater**_**

The walk to school was quiet at best because Cherry couldn't really think of anything to say to the grieving three in front of her.

Loki's death had hit the household hard and Cherry knew she was outside, even if she was Lily and Sunset's best friend.

**_**In the School**_**

All day, Cherry noted one of Sirenstone's girls, Aria, was trying everything to goad Cherry into a fight every chance she got with Blackheart.

It got increasingly worse for Cherry during her classes with the siren, but unbeknownst to her, someone else noted this as well, so when they left the classroom and Cherry Blossom was trying her best not to strangle the other teen, said male decided to step forward.

"Haven't you got a street corner to go back to Aria, I'm sure to miss Blossom here would enjoy it more if you went elsewhere, lassie."

This made Aria glare at the newcomer who had been walking up to them from his class in home economics from just down the hall before she could speak however, he continued.

"Plus, It's not nice to pick on people, who by far, have a better personality than you, so why don't you and your ballroom belles scram."

Aria couldn't believe her ears, she was one of the girls of Sirenstone, who was this guy to talk back to her and talk bad about her in the first place.

Then it hit her, this was her vessel's ex-boyfriend before she dated Loki Moonstone, who at the time was the siren king's vessel.

"Thought you'd never show your face again, Emerald Glimmer, not since my vessel dumped you in the trash."

Blossom looked at her saviour and remembered his face from her math classes earlier.

Whatever it was he did next, he sent The Dazzlings away crying their eyes out before he turned to Cherry Blossom who just stood there stunned at the giant of a teen.

"You OK there Miss Blossom?"

Cherry remained speechless with a gawking expression which made Emerald Glimmer chuckle at the sight before placing a hand on her shoulder before Blackheart turned up and asked.

"What the hell happened?"

Emerald couldn't help but smirk before saying to Cherry Blossom.

"I'll see you around Miss Blossom."

Cherry nodded before being led away by Blackheart, who was thankful she was safe.

"By the way, my name is Cherry Blossom."

Emerald Glimmer gave her the thumbs up while he was walking to acknowledge the new discovery.

When he turned the corner however, he looked at his device and smirked in thankful knowing.

"Thank you for leading me to Aria Blaze, Cherry Blossom, I really appreciate it."

****In ********C********lass****

Cherry took no notice of her chemistry class that day.

So while Lily was pouring the chemicals carefully under Sunset's instructions, Aria just looked out of the window towards the school field.

This however caught Sunset's attention.

Later on in class, as she watched Lily carefully pouring the chemicals, Cherry was writing the notes for them while Sunset brought over a bunsen burner.

"So any of you seen that Emerald Glimmer guy?"

Sunset looked at Cherry after her comment before speaking.

"Midnight Luna's boyfriend, what about him?"

Cherry just shrugged before saying.

"The guy just saved me from jawing the siren in front of everyone when I came out of maths class earlier, luckily Blackheart showed up before I could go after her."

Sunset and Lily looked between each other before looking back at a smirking Cherry Blossom, who was pretty proud of herself.

**_**In the **_****_**C**_****_**afeteria**_**

Lunch was especially slow for the female today, as she sat with her chicken, wasabi and rice next to Rainbow Dash.

She was in her own world when Emerald Glimmer decided to walk by and wave towards Blackheart and Cherry Blossom in greeting before walking away.

Every wall crumbles and here comes said demolition crew to crumble Cherry's self-control barrier as a certain murderer walked over to her.

"Good afternoon, Cherry Blossom."

Cherry sighed with frustration at the siren king who placed himself behind her and turned her to face him with an angered growl emitting from her lips.

"It has come to my attention you hurt my bride's feelings, is this true?"

Sirenstone asked but before Cherry Blossom could try to hold her ground, her defences fell, as she nodded, not realizing she was falling under the siren king's spell.

While his hands travelled her body, only to be stopped by Emerald Glimmer who had seen enough from where he was sat.

"The lady said stop fella, which means leave her be."

When Sirenstone tried to put Emerald Glimmer under his spell, Emerald blocked his eyes off before ramming his thumb deep into the siren king's eye socket, breaking the spell through sight held on Cherry, who, when free from the spell, turned around and clocked the siren king straight in the jaw and sending him sprawling away like a scolded dog towards the exits as Emerald Glimmer shouted after him.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU CREEP!"

Emerald glanced at the table of girls who looked at him in admiration except for Sunset Shimmer, who noted he had two miscoloured eyes with one being gold and the other being green like the jewel he was named after.

She also noticed how he had his brown hair short but messy at the same time and his voice was a thick Emerald Isles accent (Sunset Shimmer had travelled there a few times when she was a filly back in Equestria).

"I'll see you ladies, Cherry, you've got my number, give me a call if anything comes up with the creep..."

Turns to Night Fang.

"...You have my backing fella."

Night Fang nods with a smile on his while, but the most shocking moment happened, as the normally composed Aria gets out of her seat and hugs Emerald Glimmer, catching him and everyone else by surprise at the sudden act.

"Thank you Emerald Glimmer...you know...for saving me from Sirenstone."

Emerald Glimmer smiles down at Cherry while he was still in the hug.

With him being 6'6, Cherry only just reached up to his shoulder, height wise.

As they broke the hug, Emerald Glimmer waved goodbye to everyone at the table, leaving Cherry to sit by herself with her words in her mouth as she said quietly to herself.

"Thank you, my friend."

For 8 days, Cherry Blossom and Emerald Glimmer would cross paths in Canterlot High.

Sometimes, it would be in their English lessons when Cherry and Blackheart would often group with Emerald for projects.

It was especially hard to concentrate in her history class when the boy's gym class was going on right outside, This had landed her in hot water with her teacher when she was busy ogling her boyfriend while Emerald was in the same class.

When Blackheart was in practice, she would often sit and watch.

But that was also bad for the Moonstones too.

As Blackheart could hardly even concentrate during practice, this caused Night Fang to sigh in frustration during one of the practices, and call Blackheart out on it.

"Come on guys we need to hit those high notes, especially you Blackheart with that guitar."

Blackheart snapped out of his lovesick state to find Night Fang with his hands on his hips glaring right at him while he was flirting with Cherry on the sidelines.

He laughed and said.

"Sorry man, just a little distracted."

One day though on the 14th day, Cherry noticed Emerald Glimmer wasn't around the school at all that day, even when she tried to call him on her cell, it went straight to voice mail, this caused her to wonder was happening.

Unbeknownst to her, Emerald Glimmer was in Equestria, speaking with a certain supposed to be dead guy and princess of friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Day 13: He Returns**_

"This is an interesting development Emerald Glimmer, good work."

The Princess of Friendship stated towards the tall stallion who had just returned from the human world.

With a nod from Emerald Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle turned to find a certain unicorn missing from the council room, causing her to sigh in aggravation before going to investigate where the unicorn was.

**_**Loki's Room**_**

Twilight opened one of the many doors in her castle, and who did she find still laid in his bed and snoring away lightly, it was one Loki Moonstone.

"Loki, wake up my little Moonstone."

All Twilight Sparkle got was a groan and a very agitated Loki saying 'five more minutes Twi' before Twilight Sparkle decided to tip his bed upside down with her magic, sending the now wide awake Loki sprawling across the floor.

Once he got his bearings, he looked up with his pillow still on his head from the fall with an irritated glare on his face as he looked at the grinning Twilight Sparkle before speaking.

"Seriously Twi."

As Loki managed to get himself up and tidy up the bed he was unceremoniously thrown out of, he joined Emerald Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle for breakfast in the kitchen.

**_**Kitchen**_**

As Loki entered the kitchen while yawning his head off, he noticed Twilight Sparkle eating her pancakes while Emerald Glimmer was quietly eating some cereal with a newspaper at the side of him.

After turning on the coffee machine, he began speaking to Twilight Sparkle.

"You know if that was Lily, she'd be doing everything to keep me in the bedroom."

Twilight blushed at the comment but shook it off after Loki gave her her coffee before he himself sat down and took Emerald's Ponyville times and read it out loud to every pony sat around the table.

Only pausing to eat his toast.

He almost choked after saw the front page of the Canterlot Express.

"Vigilante unicorn escapes Princesses, someone thinks they're the bat pony or something because only someone like Bruce Mayne can escape something like this."

Emerald Glimmer took no notice and sipped his coffee until Loki caught his attention, by standing behind him and staring into the side of his head, this made the earth pony sigh when Loki asked his question.

"How's my brother and the girls?"

Emerald turned to face the unicorn with am irritable sigh before answering.

"Your brother and Sunset Shimmer are doing OK, they're just trying to adjust to you not being there with them and the girls, Blackheart is dating Cherry Blossom after his reformation, Water Lily still cries for you, besides from that...all is good."

Loki raised an eyebrow in scepticism at the emerald pony's calmness before catching a whiff of something off about Emerald Glimmer.

"Why do you smell like Cherry Blossom?"

Emerald Glimmer stopped dead in his tracks.

Loki had caught him out with that question while he was on the way out of the kitchen.

As Loki walked towards him, he caught a hint of a fluster from Emerald Glimmer before smiling in knowing.

"What were you doing with Blackheart's girlfriend?"

Loki asked with a smirk gracing his features as he had Emerald cornered causing the giant to sigh at the younger unicorn's persistence.

"It was only a hug Loki, I stood up to Adagio and Sirenstone for her, that's all."

Loki nods in understanding before speaking again.

"She's just happy you stuck up for her."

"I figured that."

Emerald Glimmer said making Loki laugh at the two of them.

He turned serious when he saw two pegasus guards approaching the castle, causing Loki to run to the door, with a wink towards Twilight Sparkle and Emerald Glimmer, he used his magic to change his voice to Twilights before walking towards the door as one of the pegasus guards knocked on the door and spoke.

"Princess Twilight, it's Flash Sentry and Thunderlane."

Loki moves away from the door and gives a look of disbelief at Twilight Sparkle before coughing and putting on his Twilight Sparkle voice with his magic.

The moment Loki let out of his imitation, Emerald Glimmer had to stifle his laugh while Twilight's jaw just dropped to the floor.

"What is it dear subject?"

Emerald was turning blue from the laugh he was holding in while Twilight Sparkle stood stunned with her mouth still open.

As the conversation carried on to its natural conclusion, Loki eventually let the two guards in.

At that moment Emerald Glimmer decided to burst out laughing and began cackling like a madman at what had just happened.

He only regained his calm demeanour when he coughed and excused himself to his room, leaving Princess Twilight with Loki and the guards in the main foyer, until Loki decided to break the silence with a nudge to Flash Sentry's ribs.

"So...long journey boys?"

Flash Sentry nodded with a solemn look on his face before speaking.

"Travelled from Canterlot, the city is on high alert since Midnight Fang escaped months ago from the princ..."

Flash couldn't finish the sentence as he spotted Twilight Sparkle giving him the cutthroat motion in a signal of "shut it", but Loki caught on straight away without looking at Twilight and got in Flash Sentry's face.

"Whatcha say about my brother son?"

Loki had put on a farmer's accent and glared at the pegasus guard causing him to back into the door as Loki looked him over causing him to sweat before Loki's look brightened and he looked at Flash Sentry with a huge grin.

"Ha, for a guard you sure sweat a lot."

Flash sweatdropped, Loki had just threatened him and now was being friendly to him, the story of Flash Sentry's life.

With a look towards Twilight, Loki walked towards the door and opened it for Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry to be on their way towards their date tonight.

"Have a nice day now."

Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but laugh at Loki's antics as she led herself and Flash Sentry out the tree house but Loki glared at Flash Sentry before smiling at the two before shouting to Flash specifically.

"Have fun with my big sister or you're a dead pony."

Twilight rolled her eyes and Flash laughed nervously as Loki smiled sweetly and waved a hoof before going back inside and looking at the entire castle from where he was stood.

"OK, one teenage unicorn, check, One crappy toy castle..."

Loki looks around the whole place from top to bottom before eventually, he is stood in the main throne room

"...Check."

Loki's smirk turned mischievous as he used his magic to summon up a jukebox that began playing 'Caravan Palace' by Bambous before turning to you the audience member with horn glowing and grin turning to one the Cheshire cat would be proud of.

"Time to redecorate this crap storm of castle, Loki Moonstone style."

**_**Song playing: Caravan Palace by Bambous**_**

Loki began tap dancing to the beginning beat of the song before summoning a baseball bat with his magic and started playing baseball with the many priceless artefacts that were in the castle. He even goaded Spike into joining him as the pitcher.

Next Loki broke into Twilight's private collection of books and threw them into a shredder, he soon came upon an adult mares book which he sped through before jamming it into the shredder with a look of disgust on his features.

"WHO READS THAT CRAP!?"

Loki shouted as the last remnants of the front cover of 50 Shades of Macintosh littered the floor like confetti from streamers.

When Loki managed to find buckets of paint littered in the basement of the castle, He had a cunningly evil idea which made him grin like a madman at what he had planned.

As he set to work on his masterpiece, it involved painted words such as "LOKI IS KING" and "Dorks and Princesses don't mix", his particular favourite, was a crudely drawn image of Celestia's plot blocking the sun with the subtitle, "The REAL solar eclipse.'

His mayhem didn't stop there, he caused a big ruckus in Canterlot by tormenting the citizens with things that would even make his uncle Discord cringe at what the teen unicorn was doing before heading to the main castle with hedge shears and a welder's mask.

With equipment in hoof, Loki set off to cutting up the entire hedge maze before being chased away by the guards who were on duty, to which Loki shouted.

"I WAS ONLY HERE TO TRIM THE PRINCESSES BUSHES."

Next Loki loaded up some paintball guns he had conjured up with the paint he had, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and the citizens of Ponyville, the three started an all-out paintball war of epic proportions which included Loki shouting.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERBUCKERS".

**_**End of song**_**

**_**Later that night**_**

"I think tonight went well my princess."

Flash Sentry spoke to the Princess of Friendship, they're date had hit no hitches, as they made their way from the train station towards Ponyville.

When they arrived, however, they found the castle in ruins, graffiti covered the castle walls and paintball covered bodies of the towns ponies lay motionless on the road back to the castle.

Seeing Twilight Sparkle and her date on the road back to the castle, Loki ran towards them with a huge smirk gracing his features and paint in his mane.

"Hey guys, you have a good night."

Twilight's eye twitched at the unicorn, who soon cringed when something crashed in the distance making Loki cringe and Flash to begin backing away slowly from Twilight Sparkle as she stood still while her ear twitched as well as her eye before she took a deep breath and began walking into the castle itself.

"Do you think she'll notice?"

Flash Sentry shrugged before hearing a very loud scream made Loki cringe again before a steaming mad Twilight Sparkle appeared through the front door of the castle.

"LOKI MOONSTONE!"

Loki held up a wooden sign which read 'Buh Bye' on it before he began making a run for the portal inside the castle, all while dodging paralysis spells, he managed to make a dive through the portal, all while being quickly followed by a Twilight Sparkle on a mission.

**_**Human world**_**

Loki Moonstone had got the head start and began sprinting towards Sunset Shimmer's home with a raging Twilight Sparkle in pursuit of him, causing adrenaline to kick Loki up the ass to get his ass in gear and his legs pumping double time.

His wish was granted as he reaches the door to the house which opened suddenly causing Loki to dive in head first, as the momentum caused him to crash into the wall of the kitchen.

He was soon followed into the house by Twilight Sparkle, who had booted the front door off its hinges, grabbed Loki's legs and began punching the reckless teen in the back making him yelp in pain at each hit.

This spectacle eventually got an audience from the inhabitants of the house, including a horrified looking Water Lily in attendance as Twilight kept hitting Loki until Night Fang caught her arm.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Twilight turned to see who had caught her arm and her eyes shrunk into her head.

Night Fang then let go of her arm, causing her to calm down very quickly while Night Fang, with one arm, pulled Loki free from the wall in the kitchen.

"Loki your home!"

Without warning, Cherry Blossom tackled Loki to the ground in a bear hug which caused his head to turn blue and inflate from the pressure as his high pitched voice squeaked out.

"Can't...breathe."

Water Lily tapped her friend on the shoulder and got her to let go of the deflating teen.

She couldn't help but smirk at the predicament Loki was in before she walked over to the freezer and grabbed the nearest tub of ice cream before wafting it under Loki's nose causing him to stir slowly.

When he opened his eyes, Water Lily was the first thing he sees causing him to smile at her.

"Hey, babe."

Lily couldn't help herself, she flung her arms around Loki and just let loose a month's worth of tears into Loki's shoulder.

She calmed down when Loki pulled her close to his chest before turning to the others who were still stood watching the display of affection.

"Can someone fill me in on the details?"

**_**Later**_**

With the night in full swing, the two brothers sat on top of the roof of the house with their Bud lights in hand while watching everyone in the garden below with drinks in hand as a party was in full swing, Loki couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend before asking.

"So Lil really went into depression?"

Loki asked and Night Fang nodded with a sip of his beer before looking at his brother.

"Lily was worse than Sunset Shimmer the time I was our godmother's prisoner, even though Lily didn't starve herself this time, she focused on her friends and oh sweet Celestia, she gave boys hell if one even looked at Cherry funny."

Loki laughed lightly at the girl of his dreams being a brick wall of emotion.

"Atta girl Lily."

Night Fang laughed along with him at his statement.

The fun continued however when Sunset Shimmer shouted up to them.

"Guys, come on down and join the party, we're about to switch on rock band."

Night Fang looked over the edge toward his girlfriend with a smile before turning to Loki at the side of him, that was until Night Fang had a challenge in mind for him and his brother as he spoke.

"The last one down has to do the girls laundry for a month."

"You're on big brother."

The two quickly got up and began to climb down the quickest ways possible to the ground.

When they both landed on the ground at the same time, they couldn't help but laugh at their competitive natures still being intact as they joined the party.

Everyone was having fun as they danced and sung through the night.

With no one paying attention, Loki snuck away to the back yard, however, he was soon followed by Lily.

As the two stood in the woods behind Sunset Shimmer's house in each other's embrace, meeting in the middle of the hug, they kissed.

The ache was real between the two, as it lasted a few more minutes before breaking the kiss as Loki stood with Lily's head laid on his chest.

With a look to the teen, Lily spoke.

"Loki?"

Loki looked down at Lily before acknowledging her question with his own.

"What is it, Lil?"

With a content sigh, Lily looked deep into Loki's leaf green eyes and couldn't help but fall in love all over again like when they were children.

Despite the closeness, she spoke directly to him while maintaining eye contact.

"Pinkie promise me one thing..."

Loki listened as she continued.

"...Never ever leave me again."

Loki couldn't help but smile.

As he pulled Lily close, she clutched his shirt in her hands before Loki looks directly at the audience as he spoke his vows.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, I promise my darling Water Lily..."

Loki looked down towards Lily and stroked her hair before speaking again.

"I Will Not Die."


	14. What Are You Waiting For?

_4 days left_:_ The__ Rally __C__ry of CHS_

The school was in full swing that morning, but for those competing in the battle of the bands on Christmas Eve, They were on extra hard training.

Night Fang was putting everyone through their paces.

Loki however, watched on from the sidelines, as he claimed he wasn't much of a singer.

Lily wasn't having any of it, she tried her hardest to get him on stage to sing but he either ran or hid away somewhere before finally leaving the hall until one session, Fluttershy spoke up.

"Oh dear, I think Loki has stage fright."

Fluttershy commented making Night Fang fall comically off his chair, when he quickly got back up, he spoke to his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Loki?!"

"I tried to, but everyone was so happy about me returning, I couldn't just say 'hey guys, I have stage fright' could I."

Loki said with a sad sigh.

As he sat at the edge of the stage before jumping down and walking out of the auditorium, he was quickly followed out of the door by Sunset Shimmer.

When she did find him, she heard crying coming from one of the empty classrooms and found her target sat on the teacher's desk with his back to the door.

Before she entered, she knocked on the door to let Loki know she was there as the teen looked directly at her.

"Loki, are you OK sweetie?"

Sunset Shimmer walked towards him, but Loki turned away from Sunset, who was becoming persistent to find out what was wrong until Loki spoke.

"Night Fang is ashamed of me."

This caused Sunset Shimmer to sigh with a slight chuckle escaping her lips before she closed in for a hug which Loki returned happily from the bacon haired female.

When she broke the hug, she cupped Loki's cheek in her palm and smiled warmly.

"Loki, you're Night Fang's little brother, he has never been ashamed of you, why should he be?"

Loki sniffled before answering.

"I have stage fright, plus the way he reacted to it."

Sunset Shimmer smiled warmly before speaking.

"Loki, do you want to know why I love your big brother so much?"

This piqued Loki's interest as he sat with his hands on his knees as he let Sunset Shimmer explain her story.

"When you and Night Fang came back into my life after what happened at fall formal 4 years ago, I had noticed he was a different guy compared to one who saved me even though we'd been fighting.

He tried his best to look after everyone until eventually, he fell into his own depression.

He was my best friend and I wasn't about to let him slip into sadness for why he'd run from Equestria.

So I tried my hardest to get the Night Fang that was such a gentleman and sweetheart back while doing this, I grew fonder of him and how he handled every situation that was put in front of him.

I could feel it radiating from his heart, he was growing stronger and more determined to keep everyone together.

One day though, he just turned to me and said: "I think I love you." After that, he himself was so frightened to ask me out on the first date that I had to ask him first myself, but eventually, it worked out and here we are, I'm dating the most amazing boyfriend in the world and I'm here comforting his pest of a brother."

Loki couldn't help bursting out in laughter making Sunset Shimmer smile until Loki spoke.

"I'm still waiting for my big sister to appear, Sunset Shimmer, please, be my brother's wife."

Sunset Shimmer smiled at Loki's enthusiasm and ruffled his hair as she spoke.

"We'll see sweetie, we'll see, I wouldn't mind my own little Moonstone for my little brother."

**_**Knock, Knock**_**

The two turned to the doorway to find Night Fang stood there, leaned against the door frame with a smile on his face, as he slowly walked to the two before pulling Sunset Shimmer close to him and asking.

"Is he OK now?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded before receiving a peck on the lips.

As the two separated so Sunset Shimmer could check on the performers in the hall, Night Fang stayed with Loki in the empty classroom.

"Hey, buddy."

Loki looked at Night Fang as he said this with puffy eyes from crying, the sight caused Night Fang to sigh as he sat at the nearest desk before speaking to Loki directly.

"I know, I overreacted with you Loki, if I'd have known sooner about your stage fright, I wouldn't have reacted that way."

Night Fang noted Loki had received a good talking to from Sunset Shimmer, hence the smile on his face before the older man spoke.

"If you want, why don't you help me whip the band into shape, I'm sure they could use you as an inspiration to get them motivated again."

Loki's face lit up and a huge smile suddenly appeared causing him to squee making Night Fang laugh as Loki bolted out of the door towards the auditorium, leaving Night Fang behind with his thoughts.

'No wonder people love him so much, he's an unstoppable ball of energy with a big heart.'

**_**Back **_****_**In the **_****_**A**_****_**uditoriu**_****_**m**_**

"OK, try to add more oomph to that guitar Rainbow Dash, I'm feeling some beat but not a lot from your end, work on it."

Loki was saying in his best critics impersonation while wearing a directors beret and waistcoat and aviators while directing people around.

Some found it funny while of course, Lily found it adorable but somewhat sexy at the same time.

Every time she walked by him, she received a light slap on the rear causing her to yelp in surprise and glare playfully at Loki.

Everyone grew better with Loki at the helm.

As he oversaw Night Fang, Rainbow Dash and Blackheart put their best guitar solos in, he noticed Applejack pull off a bass solo so good the whole school vibrated from it, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle's and Lily's voices created a harmony which knocked Loki out of his seat, literally, but it was like a storm when Cherry provided back up.

So when they stopped, Loki stood back up slowly with eyes wide as he looked at the group on stage before saying.

"That….was….AMAZING."

Everyone cheered at Loki's praise, but Night Fang looked over towards his brother with a worried expression causing Loki to use the brother's link as they spoke telepathically.

**_**Night Fang and Loki Moonstone's link**_**

__**NF: He's getting stronger Loki, can we really stop him on Christmas Eve?**__

__**L: We have to try Night Fang, otherwise we are all doomed to fall to Sirenstone and his cronies.**__

__**NF: Do you think they can really help us? It all seems too much for them to handle.**__

__**L: The girls are the 7 elements of harmony, **____**Water Lily is**____** a water mage**____**, so **____**her**____** magic will counterbalance the kings own. Blackheart **____**and Cherry Blossom are**____**, as for as I'm aware, normal human**____**s**____** and we are unicorns with the powers of werewolves, we have enough to **____**at least**____** destroy The Siren King that night.**__

__**NF: I hope so little brother. '**___**_**Looks at the girls', **_**___**for them at least.**__

**_**End of link**_**

"Loki?"

Loki snapped out of his telepathy state to look towards everyone on stage.

As they all gathered round, Night Fang and Loki stand on a platform used for camera's to speak to the girls and Blackheart as Night Fang began.

"Up until this point.

I've seen a romance bloom between the unlikeliest of people.."

Looks at Sunset Shimmer with a smile, Loki winks at Lily, making her blush while Blackheart held Cherry close with a smile.

"And I've seen bullies reform.."

Blackheart smirked with a shake of his head before looking at the brothers as Night Fang continued.

"...But after this weekend, all the love we have given, all the freedom we have, all the friendship we've culminated together.

It will mean nothing if the siren king wins.

If I've read the legend correctly and I've re-read it countless times.

If the Siren King has absorbed enough hatred and misery, his true self will show and that's when it gets dangerous."

The murmuring began between everyone as Loki climbed down along with Night Fang to join the group to discuss strategy.

**_**Later on that day**_**

With preparations done and ready, all that was left for everyone was to find something they needed to do before they faced Sirenstone on Christmas Eve.

And as luck would have it, everyone had at least something or someone to make peace with before Judgement Day.

_****Night Fang****__**: **__**_What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Are you waiting on a lightning strike?  
Are you waiting for the perfect night?  
Are you waiting till the time is right?  
What are you waiting for?  
Don't you wanna learn to deal with fear?  
Don't you wanna take the wheel and steer?  
Don't you wait another minute here  
What are you waiting for?_**_

_**Blackheart is seen stood watching the scenery from the top of the school roof with **__**Cherry Blossom**__** held close to his side as they look at each other before looking back out to the horizon.**_

**_You gotta go and reach for the top  
Believe in every dream that you got  
You only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
You know you gotta give it your all  
And don't you be afraid if you fall  
You only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?_**

_**The Rainbooms are given encouragement from the entire student body.**_

_**The**__**y **__**manage to rally the students behind them which didn't go unnoticed by the principals who got behind them as well, hoping the girls would come out victorious.**_

_****Loki****__**: **__**_Are you waiting for the right excuse?  
Are you waiting for a sign to choose?  
While your waiting, it's the time you lose  
What are you waiting for?  
Don't you wanna spread your wings and fly?  
Don't you really wanna live your life?  
Don't you wanna love before you die?  
What are you waiting for?_**_

_**Cherry Blossom **__**is stood by the school entrance with a sigh as she has her earpieces in before the porta**__**l **__**from Equestria opens and out came Emerald Glimmer. **_

_**This caused **__**Cherry**__** to run and hug **__**her best friend **__**in a tight hug, to which the gentle giant returned with a slight squeeze as **__**Cherry**__** cried into his chest at what was to come.**_

**_What are you waiting for?  
You gotta go and reach for the top  
Believe in every dream that you got  
You only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
You know you gotta give it your all  
And don't you be afraid if you fall  
You only living once so tell me?  
What are you, what are you waiting for?_**

_**Back in Equestria, Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer **__**had **__**returne**__**d t**__**o their former home to make peace rather than fight with the princesses.**_

_**Once**__** Night Fang explained what was going on back in the other dimension, Princess Celestia pardoned Night Fang of his crimes.**_

_**T**__**hey were completely unaware Discord had heard everything and was shedding a tear for his nephew's safety.**_

_**_**Night Fang**_**__**_: _**__**_Tell me what your waiting for  
_**__**_**Loki**_**__**_: _**__**_Show me what your aiming for  
_**__**_**Emerald**_**__**_: _**__**_What you gonna save it for?  
_**__**_**Lily**_**__**_: _**__**_So what you really waiting for?_**_

_**Lily**__** is leaned against the second-floor window of the school with her chin on her palm while humming a soft melody to herself before looking at her phone to see a text from Loki which made her smile and speak softly to her phone.**_

_**"We will win babe."**_

_**_**Blackheart**_**__**_: _**__**_Tell me what your waiting for  
_**__**_**Sunset**_**__**_: _**__**_Show me what your aiming for  
_**__**_**Applejack**_**__**_: _**__**_What you gonna save it for?  
_**__**_**Night Fang**_**__**_: _**__**_So what you really waiting for?_**_

_**As Loki walks around the school towards the cafeteria, he finds everyone in the school **__**has**__** gathered in**__**to **__**the room. **_

_**T**__**he moment Loki walked through the door however, the place erupted into cheers which overwhelmed Loki to no end as he walked through a line in the crowd towards his friends and his beloved girlfriend.**_

_**_**Blackheart**_**__**: **__**Everybody's gonna make mistakes  
but everybody's got a choice to make  
**__**_**Loki**_**__**: **__**Everybody needs a leap of faith  
When are you taking yours?**_

"Canterlot High, Christmas is coming, So is the end of a king."

Everyone cheered Night Fang's words as he and Loki along with the girls, Blackheart and Emerald Glimmer accepted everyone wanting to wish the group luck against Sirenstone tomorrow.

**_You gotta go and reach for the top  
What are you waiting for?  
Believe in every dream that you got  
What are you, what are you waiting for?_**

**_You know you gotta give it your all  
What are you waiting for?  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
What are you, what are you  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
What are you, what are you  
What are you, what are you waiting for?._**


	15. Judgement Day Part 1

The time had finally arrived...

Night Fang looked over his group as they sat in the house awaiting the coach that would take them to the stadium.

Fluttershy had burst into tears hours earlier, only instead of receiving comfort from anyone, Cherry Blossom had decided to join Fluttershy in crying her heart out, soon the Rainbooms had joined them.

The boys, however, tried to hold firm, but the cracks were starting to show.

When Night Fang slammed his fist into the door, making the glass shatter and making everyone jump in fright at the sudden action.

With a deep, steady breath, Night Fang tried to avoid going feral in front of everyone, until they heard a coach pull up outside the house.

As the girls looked towards the boys, the boys turned to look at Night Fang with worried looks.

His yellow eyes looked over everyone before he led the group onto the bus one at a time.

When Sunset Shimmer was the last one on the bus, she stared at Night Fang's yellow eyes and saw hope as well as fear in them, which made him softly growl at her, she took this as a way of him saying, 'move it babe', to which Sunset Shimmer nodded in silent understanding towards her boyfriend before getting on the coach with the moonstones banners.

Before Night Fang could close the bus door, three voices caught his attention as they appeared down the street.

"WAIT FOR US!"

Night Fang's eyes widened in surprise, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom ran towards the bus with Flash Sentry in tow behind them, as they carried their own flag which they would fly at the start of the showdown, as well as banners, which Flash Sentry was carrying.

"Girls, what are you doing here?"

After Night Fang asked this, Scootaloo was the first to answer for the three girls and the older teen behind them as she said enthusiastically.

"We want to join the Moonstones as your mascots and flag bearers… If you'll let us that is."

This caused Night Fang to look to Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, with reluctance, the three older sisters nodded which caused Night Fang to smile and let the 4 on as they took up the spare seats on the coach next to their big sisters while Flash Sentry sat with Twilight Sparkle before Loki signalled to the driver to start the bus as they set off into the city.

****In the City****

As they reached the stadium. Crowds had gathered in their thousands to watch the battle of the bands in the stadium, this, however, caused Loki to look out the bus window in horror at the spectators around them.

"Those fools, they have no idea what they are going to witness tonight."

Night Fang says quietly enough for Loki to hear him.

**Stadium**

As the bus pulls up outside the stadium to allow the group to exit the bus in an orderly fashion. Once everyone was off the bus, it pulled away from the stadium, as the group made their way into the building.

**_**Inside **_****_**T**_****_**he **_****_**M**_****_**ale **_****_**C**_****_**hanging **_****_**R**_****_**ooms**_**

With the boys changing into their gear, Night Fang had changed into his Moonstones tank top and a normal pair of jeans while wearing combat boots.

Loki wore a sweatshirt with his cutie mark on, as well as his jeans and sneakers.

Blackheart did the same as Loki with sneakers but didn't wear a shirt with his shorts, he felt it would be an inconvenience during the battle for him.

Emerald Glimmer wore his black combat boots and jeans but wore a tank top to show his siren hunter tattoo that was on his forearm for the guys to see in full.

Once the group of boys had changed into their gear, Loki decided now was a good time to speak up and say his promise, and boy was he going to make it count for something.

"Night Fang, when this is all over, in the future, I'd like to make Water Lily my wife. I vow to love and protect her until my dying breath, whether it be today on the field of battle or in a hospital bed in Equestria.

I promise."

Night Fang smiled warmly at his brother's promise before Blackheart stood up and spoke with a lot of conviction.

"Cherry Blossom is the best thing that's ever happened to me since my reformation, I'd rather die here tonight than let someone else take her hand in marriage, This I promise to her."

Night Fang nodded in understanding towards Blackheart, the two had become close friends now since they had a common enemy.

But even after, they would remain friends, Night Fang got a surprise however when he turned to the gentle giant who was stood at the door who spoke up.

"I promised Midnight Luna yesterday at the school I'd be her man till the end of my days, I intend to keep that promise and leave the Siren Hunters just to be with her here in the human world and someday be her loving husband, This I promise to her."

Night Fang nodded before he himself stood up on the changing room bench and put some boom into his promise as he looked at the three boys before speaking.

"Sunset Shimmer...she gave me the strength I needed when things looked bleak, she gave me the love I never thought I'd deserve again.

I never thought I'd see her again after all these years.

To be her man is the highest honour I can think of and I will marry her, not just as lovers, but as reunited best friends who love each other till the day they draw their last breathes.

SUNSET SHIMMER MY LOVE, THIS I PROMISE YOU."

The guys cheered with applause, Night Fang stayed on the bench he was stood on and projected his voice again, hoping the girls could hear him, as he shouted loud and proud.

"TONIGHT MY BROTHERS, WE STAND READY TO FIGHT THE VERY THREAT TO OUR EXISTENCE, WE WILL FIGHT HIM HARD AND WE WILL GIVE HIM HELL, AND IF WE DIE, WE WILL DIE TO PROTECT THE ONES WE LOVE, WE ARE THE MOONSTONES AND WE ARE READY TO FIGHT."

The boys cheered again as Night Fang jumped off the bench and nodded to his brother as they said in unison.

"Break restraint, Level 3."

A bright light filled the men's changing room, but the sooner it appeared, it vanished and there stood 3rd stage werewolves Night Fang and Loki who were bearing their yellow eyes and showing their fangs in a snarl.

This prompted Blackheart to utter his own transformation words, which when heard, stunned the other 3 boys.

"Bring the light into the darkness, Level 3 Shadowmancer."

A dark shroud surrounded Blackheart where he stood, when he reappeared, he stood in a shroud of shadows.

As he opened his eyes to show bright red eyes staring back at the boys, his skin had turned pitch black with red symbols emblazoned upon his body.

When Emerald Glimmer was about to change, he received a nod from the three men, as he spoke.

"Shine, Emerald Warrior Stage 1".

The sooner he said that, the sooner his body became pure, rock solid emeralds, this left the boys in awe at the sight before them.

They had never seen a living, breathing Emerald Warrior before until now.

When the boys were ready, Night Fang turned to Loki with his plan.

"Loki, we're entrusting you to lead the girls out to the stage.

Me, Emerald Glimmer and Blackheart are gonna fight Sirenstone before he can get any further to us, can you do it, brother."

Loki nodded in confirmation before hugging his brother, to which Night Fang returned happily before separating as the 4 boys exited the changing rooms to wait outside.

**_**With **_****_**T**_****_**he **_****_**G**_****_**irls **_****_**D**_****_**uring **_****_**T**_****_**he **_****_**B**_****_**oys **_****_**S**_****_**peeches **_****_**A**_****_**nd **_****_**T**_****_**ransformations**_**

Twilight looked over the girls one by one before she heard the commotion coming from the boys changing room, making every girl smile in there.

Twilight noted the boys talking, so with the use of an enhancement spell, they could hear what the boys were saying.

First to talk, was who they assumed was Loki.

After hearing Loki's words to her, Water Lily blushed bright red at the vow, but at the same time, she couldn't help but tear up as the girls aww'd at what he had said. when she calmed down enough to speak, she began saying.

"I will be your wife Loki Moonstone, you make me the happiest girl in the whole dimensions. You're a little pest at times, but it's one of your many quirks my love, please be safe."

Next was Blackheart.

Cherry couldn't help but blush and tear up herself at Blackheart thanking her for being there for him before she spoke.

"I love you Blackheart, please, come back to me."

Midnight Luna's heart swelled up with pride when she heard Emerald Glimmer speak, he had told her before about his siren hunter past and he had vowed to leave the order so he could be happy with Luna as her husband as she fondly spoke with bitter tears in her eyes.

"The fact you are risking so much for me Emerald Glimmer, I could never love you enough to repay you for what you are sacrificing right now."

When Night Fang spoke.

Sunset Shimmer's heart was doing cartwheels out of pure love and joy.

From when they were kids after she asked him to rescue her from the human world from Predator to when they had to part ways when they were 17 after Sunset Shimmer had become she-demon to now.

Night Fang was right, he would be asking his best friend to marry him.

When her train of thought broke, she spoke out.

"Night Fang, you owe me nothing, I have loved you from day one since we were kids to now, I have dreamed of the day you'd see me again, now, I wish for you to keep your promise to me, Night Fang."

After that, the girls stood in a quiet circle and prayed until they felt the ground shake slightly and 4 incredible energies spread around the building like wildfire.

This caused Twilight Sparkle to exit the girl's locker room only to find three transformed teens stood outside while the other two waited inside.

"Guys?"

The four men turned to face Twilight Sparkle who had to back up slightly when she got a look at the men before her before she began speaking again.

"Where are you guys going? The girls aren't ready yet."

Night Fang sighed before speaking directly to Twilight Sparkle with a look of determination.

"Can you bring us Sunset Shimmer, Cherry Blossom, Lily and Midnight Luna please Twilight."

On the mention of their names being said, the girls poked their heads out from the locker room.

They almost had a heart attack at the sight before them as they walked timidly over to them, Cherry was the first to speak.

"Blackheart?"

Cherry asked while placing her hand on his cheek, which Blackheart accepted greatly.

These two had been childhood sweethearts since 5th grade, only now, their feelings between each other were now being tested with death looming over the couple.

If there was one thing Blackheart hated, however, it was seeing his Cherry Blossom cry.

When he pulled her close to him, she laid her head on his chest while she wept softly.

Loki and Water Lily were a different story.

Seeing as they were in a tight lip lock before parting, Lily says.

"Lead us to victory baby."

Loki nods with a smirk before holding his girlfriend tightly.

Midnight, however, couldn't help but be dazzled by the Emerald Warrior before her.

"You like what you see my love?"

Midnight couldn't help but stare as she ran a hand over the smooth surface where his arms were before bringing her hands to place them on his cheeks before kissing him for what possibly could be the last time.

When they parted, Luna says with determination.

"Go kick some ass Emerald. I'll be rooting for you!"

Emerald couldn't help but smirk before looking at the others.

With Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer, Night Fang was trying to calm the woman down before she spoke softly.

"Must you go?"

Night Fang nods solemnly to a tearing up Sunset Shimmer before saying.

"If me and the guys don't intercept him, Sirenstone will try to get the jump on all of us, Loki is gonna look out for you all too, he has already changed into his stage 3 as I have."

Sunset Shimmer nodded with tears in her eyes before they could kiss one last time.

Emerald Glimmer had to break up the tender moment as Loki appeared with the microphone in hand and awaiting the group he'd be leading out onto the stage before the rest of the girls appeared with him as Twilight Sparkle spoke up.

"OK you guys, huddle up."

The entire group formed a circle with their heads together as Twilight Sparkle spoke again but this time, a little bit louder as she spoke confidentially.

"This is our one and only opportunity to rid the world of Sirenstone.

Loki, me and the girls will handle the music and The Dazzlings while you guys face the siren king, alone.

If all goes well, we'll be drinking eggnog, tonight guys, let's do this."

With loud cheers and on break.

The guys took off out of the stadium while Loki looked at the girls with his signature smirk.

As he grabbed his mic and lead the girls to the entrance of the stage.

He couldn't help but feel confident that they would win.

**_**M**_****_**eanwhile with Night Fang, Blackheart and Emerald Glimmer**_**

Time stood motionless and in awe this Christmas eve night.

As the three men waited on the evil entity which had plagued them for weeks on end up to this point.

Night Fang spoke up.

"To the end of a king."

Emerald and Blackheart nod before they continued to wait on the king.

They didn't have to wait long though, as a dark purple shroud appeared before them.

Out of the shroud, appeared the siren king himself, who stood before the three transformed men with a vicious look in his eyes before saying.

"You actually arrived, how foolish of you."

The Siren King looked on at the defiant teens in front of him before, with a cruel edge to his voice, he shouted.

"Siren form, Level Zero!"

The king began his transformation.

As purple smoke began to swirl around him, the earth began to crack under the awesome power that the siren possessed, as his wings materialised on his back before his body began to melt into a mess of pitch black goo before he reappeared with his face looking like venom's from Spider-Man and had bulked up slightly, as horns began to form in a spiral on his forehead on each side of his head and his fingers turned into claws the size of butcher knives.

When the smoke cleared, the boy's eyes widened in horror at what was in front of them, as the siren king put a clawed hand out from the smoke and roared at the three boys, almost shaking the ground underneath them before the thing spoke in a distorted voice.

"BEHOLD YOUR DEATH, SIRENSTONE LEVEL ZERO!"

**_**With Loki and the **_****_**G**_****_**irls**_**

Loki heard and saw the explosion of power from where he was stood in the backstage area and when he saw the opposite group appear on their staging.

He turned to the girls who were with him, understandably, they were all either nervous or frightened and with Fluttershy, it was both.

As he sighed and turned to his girlfriend and friends with a confident smile on his face, he spoke directly to them to try and rally them together.

"Things seem bleak right now, I know, but my brother, Blackheart and Emerald Glimmer are out there, fighting for their lives, and not just their lives, they're fighting for everything we fought to protect at this point."

He takes Lily's hand before saying to her.

"Lily, I need you to know, my heart is yours eternally, siren magic or not."

After Lily nods, Loki turns to towards Sunset Shimmer.

"Night Fang has given his heart to you Sunset Shimmer, will you guard his love with your life and later become his wife?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded with a smile on her face before they all heard their group be announced to go to the stage for the battle.

'Let's go kick some ass girls."

With that, Loki led the girls forward.

**_**Song play: **_****_**'Zombie' by Bad Wolves (Sung by Loki)**_**

The lights dimmed before voices can be heard all around the stadium before being accompanied by Applejack's bass guitar.

Loki walked out with the girl's voices harmonizing loud and proud behind him before being followed out by the Rainbooms and the Crusaders who appeared with their flags.

When the harmonizing seized.

Loki strode forward to the front of the pack with his microphone in hand as he stared dead set at his ex-girlfriend Adagio, her sisters and her goons before looking at the girls behind him and in front with the flags, he nodded to them before he raised the mic in the air to halt the music.

**_**End Music**_**

"Canterlot!"

The crowd go ballistic after Loki announces the name of the city.

When he looks directly at the opposition with a smirk, he spoke into the mic again, but this time, to kick off the first song.

_**"**__**_**Into the valley of death, rode the 600...**_**__**"**_

_Loki goes to the front and takes a flag from Scootaloo before pointing it towards the crowd on the right-hand side._

_**"**__**_**Cannon to right of them…**_**__**"**_

_Points to the right._

_**"**___**Cannon to left of them!**___**"**_

_Points to the left of him._

_**"**_**_**VOLLEYED **_**_**_**AND THUNDERED...THE TROOPER!**_**__**"**_

Pinkie Pie started the drum beat before Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer took this as their cues to begin playing the opening solo to '_The Trooper' _by Iron Maiden, they were getting the crowd going before Loki began singing.

_**_Loki_**__**: **__**_You'll take my life but I'll take yours too  
You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through  
So when you're waiting for the next attack  
You'd better stand there's no turning back._**_

****While Loki is walking around the stage, he and Sunset start singing together before walking away again and singing.****

**_The Bugle sounds and the charge begins  
But on this battlefield, no one wins  
The smell of acrid smoke and horses breath  
As I plunge on into certain death._**

_**Loki holds the mic out near the audience as they shout "Woah-Oh" before taking the mic back and singing again.**_

_**_Loki: The horse he sweats with fear we break to run_**_**_  
_**_**_The mighty roar of the Equestrian guns_**_**_  
_**_**_And as we race towards the Siren's wall_**_**_  
_**_**_The screams of pain as my comrades fall._**_

_**_We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground_**_**_  
_**_**_And the Siren_**__**_s _**__**_fire another round_**_**_  
_**_**_We get so near yet so far away_**_**_  
_**_**_We won't live to fight another day._**_

_**Loki begins waving the flag he was carrying while making lewd gestures at the opposite band before standing on a platform as he raised the flag like a general would a sword before continuing to sing the final verse.**_

_**_We get so close near enough to fight_**_**_  
_**_**_When a Siren gets me in his sights_**_**_  
_**_**_He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow_**_**_  
_**_**_A burst of rounds take my horse below._**_

_**_And as I lay there gazing at the sky_**_**_  
_**_**_My body's numb and my throat is dry_**_**_  
_**_**_And as I lay forgotten and alone_**_**_  
_**_**_Without a tear I draw my parting groan._**_

As the song finishes, the crowd goes ballistic for the Moonstones, that was until another guitar kicks in.

This time from Diamond Crown before Adagio speaks.

"That was a quaint performance Moonstones, tell me, how will you and these people deal with The Sandman."

Adagio and her sisters began using some of their voice magic before her eyes turned pitch black.

Once the crowd were turned to sand by herself, Diamond Crown and White Sapphire,

The Moonstones began to look in panic before the enemy shouted.

"IT'S NO HOLDS BARRED NOW LOKI MOONSTONE!"

Loki looked around him in shock and horror.

Everyone he knew had turned to sand all around him, except for the girls behind him before staring straight at the three who had done this.

One of them even had the nerve to strike him, the perp soon reeled back when Loki grew angry and energy started to surround the angered teen.

"You bastards, you've dug your own graves, killing innocents just to get to us, well no more."

As Loki's energy surrounded him, The green glow erupted all around him, causing his iris' to vanish before they turned pure white.

His fur started to grow further up his arms while his fangs grew and began to snarl, causing The Dazzlings to panic and send in Diamond Crown and White Sapphire to attack Loki first.

"KILL HIM NOW YOU IDIOTS!"

Diamond Crown ran full speed at the werewolf and trapped him in a cage of sand with relative ease, while the teen was still powering up, as swords solidified and pierced Loki when he least suspected it.

This caused Water Lily to go in after him, which caught Adagio's attention, as she quietly sent in White Sapphire to deal with the other siren.

"LOKI, TAKE COVER BABE."

Loki did as Water Lily asked as she released an unearthly roar with a huge jet stream of water which would drown any normal person.

That was until White Sapphire appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Water Lily by the mouth when she saw him, her eyes widened in fury.

But as he smirked evilly at the water in his grasp, and began to pour sand into her throat making her eyes widen, she had begun to struggle against the sandman's grip, when he smirked at her, his mouth motioned the one words she didn't want to hear as she couldn't escape.

"Solidify."

As the sand began to become solid, Lily had to think quick before she slowly suffocated.

Despite her desperation, she thought up one quick plan before beginning to dissolve the sand in her mouth before biting down on White Sapphire's fingers.

The sudden pain that shot through White Sapphire caused him to throw Water Lily against the cage of sand which contained Loki.

Making his eyes widen in fury at what had happened.

"NO ONE...HURTS MY LILY!"

With one clean swipe, Loki Moonstone broke free of his prison, much to the scared reaction of his captor and then horror, as he witnessed a pissed of Loki drive his fist straight through Diamond Crowns face, killing him on impact.

When he turned his attention to his girlfriend, he helped her stand before the two stared down White Sapphire.

Who at this point had begun backing up at the sight of an enraged Loki and Water Lily walking towards him with a menacingly, calm expression set on their faces, causing him to stumble over his feet before Loki knelt to White Sapphire's level and spoke.

"Let me ask you one question, White Sapphire."

Loki could see the teen trembling in front of him, making Loki smirk at the sight before him before continuing to talk.

"After assaulting my girlfriend and making us both extremely angry, on a scale from 1 to 100…"

Loki's fangs glinted danger, making White Sapphire nearly crap himself as Loki looked him dead in the eyes before grabbing the teen at both sides of his head.

His fear increased ten fold when Water Lily spoke with a water sabre at the ready.

"...How screwed are you."

White Sapphire's eyes opened in fear when he realised where Loki's hands were, as the angered teen gripped White Sapphire by the head, with all his might and screams from his victim, Loki started to slowly rip the Sandman's head clean off before Lily sliced the sand mages head clean from his shoulders.

Leaving nothing but a stump as the body became nothing more than sand instead of blood, leaving just one standing for Loki and Water Lily to face.

As level 2 Werewolf and Level 1, Water Mage stared down the yet to transform Dazzlings.

Loki spoke.

"It's over girls."

The Dazzlings began giggling amongst themselves before it turned into full-blown manic laughter making everyone stand frozen in surprise, except Loki, who looked on in mirth.

"YOU ARE BOTH FOOLS, WE ARE THE BRIDES OF THE GREAT SIREN KING, THEY WERE MERE FOOT SOLDIERS COMPARED TO US, NOW YOU WILL DIE AT MY FEET."

Loki looked on in awe.

Whereas Water Lily stood at the ready.

When the Dazzlings transformations began, it started with long black, leather-like wings appearing from all three of them before they soon turned into what looked like a possessed China dolls with a crack running under their right eyes before their eyes opened to reveal red irises looking directly at Loki and Water Lily making them back up slightly at the sight before him.

"Dazzlings, Siren Form Level 1."

Before putting all his power into himself to fight this new enemy, Loki's hand was taken by Water Lily, making his eyes widen in appreciation.

As he looked lovingly at his girl, tears fell from his snow-white eyes as Water Lily helped him stand up, Once he was stood, he raised his arms wide before shouting for everyone to hear him.

"WEREWOLF SOUL, BREAK RESTRAINT LEVEL 1."

**_**Song playing: 10's by Pantera**_**

A huge light shot from the sky and onto Loki as the energy began enveloping him in its warm embrace, changing him into something powerful, something he'd never thought he'd be at all, Sunset Shimmer whispered to herself what she knew was happening as though Night Fang could hear her as she uttered.

"He did it Night..."

Sunset Shimmer muttered to herself

"...Loki Moonstone has ascended to Werewolf Soul Level 1."

When the light had begun die down, What stood before Midnight Wave and the girls was not a teenager, but a man who could now use werewolf soul one.

As Loki stood firm against an energy volley meant for Water Lily, leaving a dust cloud in its wake.

"You will both die this night...WHAT THE HELL!?"

Adagio had spoken too soon because the cause of Adagio's despair soon appeared through the smoke with a snarl on his muzzle.

As Loki walked forward slowly with a purpose, eyes dead focused on the energy he had built up in his hand, he continued on his path towards the panicking she-demon in front of him.

When her sisters tried interfering, Water Lily knocked them aside with one shout of.

"Water Dragon, Iron Wings."

Which knocked the other two sirens aside, leaving Lily to deal with them while Loki dealt with the ring leader.

The said ringleader was seen begging for mercy but only received a grasp around her throat as Loki squeezed hard on her windpipe.

"Wait! Loki...darling.."

****Wheeze****

"...honey bee...can't we talk about this?"

Loki shook his head before letting out a tremendous roar making Adagio cower in his grasp.

It was as though the beast himself had risen from Tartarus to claim her before he launched her back into the sound equipment before he launched himself straight at her and began tearing into her, making her scream and cry for mercy as Loki Moonstone tore at her body, leaving cuts and deep gashes on her petite body before picking her up again and repeatedly slamming her head against the ground.

As blood began pouring out of the back of her head. With one last look at the crying she-demon, Loki Moonstone launched her into the other staging, causing the other girls to look on horrified at what Loki was doing before he picked her up again, This time HIS hand covered HER mouth, causing the she-demon to wriggle in horror at the situation she was in.

"Where's your king now Adagio Dazzle?"

As he said that, bright green energy burst forth and surrounded his hand with a glowing green aura. Midnight Wave had now begun struggling in her ex-boyfriend's grip, but he was too strong for her, as she tried to scream for mercy until he uttered.

"Secret art, Yukino Oxrai."

A bright light emitted from Loki's hands, but as quick as it came, it went, as chains suddenly snapped around Adagio's ankles and wrists and pulled tight, making her scream in pain even more, as she felt her power drain from her, Loki looked her dead set in the eyes.

"You have no power anymore, it's over now."

**_**End Song**_**

Adagio hung her head in defeat, as her powers drained away, it left nothing but a teenage girl there instead of a power-crazed demon who Loki had just beaten to a pulp before everyone, as the girl weakly spoke.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea what I was doing Loki..."

With one look, Loki went from fearsome to soft-hearted in seconds as he released Adagio from her chains and gently sat her down.

She was still shaken from the fight that had just happened as she felt Loki heal her wounds while he knelt to her level and took her hand gently in his.

"You'll always be that shy girl in my class Adagio, nothing will change that.

Your siren form is no more, she will no longer plague your thoughts."

Adagio Dazzle looked at the girls behind Loki before hugging her hero, who was knelt beside her in appreciation before kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Loki Moonstone."

**With Water Lily and The last two Sirens**

"DAMN YOU ADAGIO! YOU DARE BETRAY YOUR KING YOU HARLOT, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."

Before Aria could fly in and assault Adagio with Loki about to protect her, a water hammer swatted the level one siren, just like she was a fly on the window.

When Loki got a good look at his saviour, he saw Lily struggling to stand from the damage the two sirens had caused her earlier.

When she stood fully, she healed herself with her water magic before only just blocking another barrage from the two sirens.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

Aria and Sonata shouted in anger at Water Lily while she was blocking their attacks with as much strength as she could muster before using a giant fist of water to punch away Sonata before trapping Aria in a water bubble and holding her there before dealing with the trickster of the sirens.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH OTHERWISE I WILL TEAR YOUR SKULL FROM YOUR HEAD AND USE IT TO DRINK MY WINE FROM!"

Loki looked on astonished before wanting to interject, only for a barrier of water to stand before him.

"Don't even think about it baby, I've got these two idiots."

Loki didn't want to argue with someone who had dragon scales all over her arms and slits for pupils coming from pure yellow eyes.

With one hand free, she held back a breath as she bellowed towards Sonata.

"WATER DRAGON ROAR!"

The jet of scalding water struck its mark, pure and true.

The screams that followed from the now decaying Sonata as her flesh melted away, made Loki look on in pure horror at what his girlfriend was doing.

Once the siren was a pure skeleton, it dropped to the floor in a heap, leaving Water Lily breathing heavily before turning to Aria.

"I've just had about enough of you sirens."

With these words from Lily, the prison Aria was in began to collapse in on her, causing the siren to scream for mercy before Lily used her hands to control the walls that were about to crush the siren.

"Now do me just one favour Aria when you die."

Aria looks on in horror when she sees spikes now about to impale her.

"Die quietly, you bitch."

With that and the slam that followed, Aria was squashed into nothingness and mulch by Water Lily after repeatedly slamming the two walls together against her.

Once she let the siren go and the mulch fell out in a heap, Loki couldn't help but be scared of Lily now.

Only when she had calmed down did the scales disappear and her eyes returned to normal before turning to Loki and Adagio with a smirk.

"What?"

Loki was horrified while Adagio couldn't help but puke on the spot at what had happened.

Before Loki could walk over to Lily, however.

He soon saw people come flying through the stadium wall to his right-hand side. It didn't take him long to figure out it was his brother and the guys and right behind them was none other than Sirenstone, who got a good look at Loki running to his brother and his friend's sides as Sirenstone shouted menacingly.

"Time to end this boy."

Loki growled in anger before nodding to Sunset Shimmer to get the girls out of the stadium while he, Night Fang, Level 2 Shadowmance Blackheart, Emerald Armoured Glimmer and Dragon Mage Water Lily stood ready to fight the siren king in a fight to the finish.

_**To Be Continued**_...


	16. Judgement Day Part 2

No one in the world could have survived the massive amounts of energy that was being generated from the 6 entities facing off against each other, heck even the girls had to take cover when the 6 collided, as the sudden spike in power made parts of the building crumble around them. From her spot in cover, Sunset Shimmer managed to get a good look at the fighters, even she couldn't believe how fierce this fight had gotten.

**_**With the **_****_**C**_****_**ombatants**_**

Blood, sweat and fury were what this fight contained, Night Fang and Loki had managed a few good hits on the siren, only to get knocked back by Sirenstone's lance attack, which left gashes galore on the two boys.

The siren king was just too quick with his counters, which left the five trying to catch their breath at how good their opponent was.

"Damn it, there isn't even a scratch on him."

Blackheart shouted in frustration at the situation they were in as he surveyed his teammate's situations.

Night Fang and Loki were the worst for wear, as their bodies were heavily bloodied, even at level 1 Werewolf soul, they were still getting their asses kicked, Emerald's armour had fallen off his arms and head after he had advanced and got sent flying back, leaving him exposed in two areas, whereas Blackheart couldn't even ascend to his level 1 form to help his friends.

Lily had been knocked out cold after Siren punched her straight in the throat before thrust kicking her into the girls.

During the pause, the siren decided to chastise his enemies.

"I find it mildly amusing, that you boys and one girl, are these dimensions last hope."

The smug smile on the king drove the boys into a rage.

Night Fang launched himself fully at Sirenstone, but with one swift strike to Night Fang's gut, the man was on his knees coughing up blood before the king brought his foot crashing down into the back of Night Fang's head, driving the werewolf straight into the ground before Emerald Glimmer began his attack straight after.

"EMERALD TWIN BLADE"

Emerald Glimmer came out swinging at the king, only for Sirenstone to dodge effortlessly at the emerald warriors attempt at attacking the king, as the jewel swords swung from left and right, but when Emerald mistakenly opened up an opportunity, Sirenstone grabbed Emerald's arm and with a twist towards Emerald's other arm, the king used Emerald's sword to chop off the armoured teens right arm, making the Emerald warrior scream in absolute agony before receiving a jaw-shattering roundhouse kick from the king, sending the emerald warrior flying into the nearest wall in the stadium and leaving him unconscious and unable to continue.

This left Loki and Blackheart to fight the king, Loki nodded to Blackheart before the younger werewolf soul spoke his best incantation.

"Time Warp, Perfect Zero."

Just like the fight at Canterlot High, time had slowed down and as a repeat from the fight outside the school, Loki was landing precise punches again, but instead of Sirenstone killing Loki this time, the king takes out a shadow clone created by Blackheart while the siren was in the time warp, shocking the king.

"I guess you learned from your mistake last time."

Loki nodded with his trademark smirk before going in to attack by surprise from the air, as a back and forth ensued between the two enemies, with blow after blow connecting, neither letting up against each other, leaving everyone around them in awe. That was until Loki exploited an opportunity, as he spotted the king's weakness and let loose a barrage of right hands before sending the king flying against a wall with a kick, charging up his next attack, Loki placed his hand against the king's chest before the king could respond, Loki roared.

"LIGHTNING BEAM CANNON."

The huge beam of green energy and electricity struck the king square in the chest before the body fell limp with a thud to the ground, which to the teen, looked to have effectively killed the king, as Loki thought to himself in relief.

"It's finally over."

As Loki powered down from his werewolf soul 1 state, he fell to his knees in exhaustion while girls slowly got up to see to the guys, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ran over to the brothers in happiness that it was over at last, while Cherry Blossom ran over to Blackheart, who was happy to see her as he held her close to him while she cried her tears into his shoulder.

When Midnight Luna came over, however, she couldn't even get close to Emerald Glimmer without feeling sick at the sight of him missing his right arm, she stopped her tears from falling when Emerald Glimmer spoke clearly.

"Luna."

Midnight fell to her knees next to him and couldn't help hugging him, Emerald Glimmer even felt his own tears fall for a change.

But the most painful moment was for Loki as he knelt beside Water Lily.

As his blood mixed with his tears and fell softly onto the ground next to his beloved, he couldn't help but sob into her shirt as he whispered.

"Lily please wake up."

But something caught his eyes in the middle of his grief, as he watched Lily slowly open her eyes before looking at Loki with a blood-soaked smirk before saying.

"Babe."

Loki's eyes widened, that voice confirmed it for him when Lily held the werewolf in her arms.

Loki was so happy to see Lily was ok.

Despite the agony they both were in, he kissed her softly to which she eagerly returned the action.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Lily couldn't help but laugh sweetly at Loki's words before saying.

"I'm your girlfriend Loki, I'm supposed to give you a heart attack."

Their tender moment, however, was short-lived, because while they were celebrating, black goo formed around the walls of the stadium as a voice spoke from the mess.

"THIS...IS...NOT...OVER!"

Everyone turned to face the king who slowly got to his feet from the puddle and let out an ear-splitting roar, while he absorbed the corpses of Diamond Crown, White Sapphire, Sonata and Aria.

When he absorbed Adagio, she began screaming for Loki, who couldn't reach her in time as she was absorbed with the dead bodies of the other two goons.

As the king began to change again, this time into something a little more terrifying and bone-chilling.

He roared to the crowd before him.

"WORTHLESS MAGGOTS, BEHOLD THE SIGHT OF YOUR IMMINENT DESTRUCTION..."

When the goo had set, the body had grown 4 sets of jet black leather wings with white markings covering them. This was then followed by the king being covered in black goo all over his body before his eyes became a dark purple.

"I am Siren."

The guys and girls stood back in absolute horror.

Loki's lightning beam cannon was his strongest attack as Werewolf Soul 1, even he couldn't understand how Siren survived a shot through the heart like that.

Loki didn't care however as he began saying angrily.

"OK, now we are fighting a freaking zombie, just great."

Lily removed herself from Loki's arms and powered up to her Water Dragon Mage form again as she stood with the brothers and said.

"Let's kill the bastard all over again."

After she says this, Loki and his brother turned into Werewolf Soul 1's again and stood with Lily before they let lose a barrage of attacks against Siren, all swiftly blocked.

"What the hell?!"

Siren stood unmoving.

As attack after attack came from all sides against him, one by one, the attacks all failed to touch the demon at all.

As he moved effortlessly like a figure skater while the brothers, Blackheart, Emerald and Lily tried to attack Siren with all their power, hell they even unleashed bursts of magic but it didn't even phase the demon at all.

"Damn it, I can't keep going like this, I'm using too much power."

That was the last thing Night Fang could say before he received a swift right hand to his throat, making him cough up more blood in the process as well as causing Sunset Shimmer to hold a hand over her mouth in horror at the sight around her.

Her boyfriend was out cold from that last attack, Loki was sat up against a support column, nursing his broken arm, Blackheart fought on only to get sent flying towards the girls, Emerald Glimmer managed to stand back up to fight, only to receive a death spear which cut his left arm off this time, but instead of going down, Emerald Glimmer regrew his left arm into an emerald covered one before he fought on, but failed, as Siren grabbed him by the face and flung him into the seating area.

Lily's dragon roar attack was dealt with as she received a throat punch before having her leg broken before being launched into the brothers by Siren.

At the sights before the god, he smirked in arrogance before speaking.

"Is this all you have to face me with...this is pathetic."

Siren spoke with a sneer towards the Princess of Friendship, who was trying to help up Night Fang and Loki with Sunset Shimmer.

As Siren floated in the air with his wings wide, he held his arms out before bringing them together and shouting.

"DEMON LAW, APOCALYPSE!"

With a massive beam charging in Siren's hands, everyone looked on helplessly while the black beam sparked with red lightning surrounding it before it reached maximum charge, much to Siren's delight and to the Moonstone's dismay.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS THE END FOR YOU PATHETIC FOOLS!"

With one swift motion, Siren fired the beam straight at the group of friends, as they closed their eyes and hugged tightly to each other, ready for the impact of the beam and their inevitable death.

For some strange reason though, the impact never happened.

When the brothers braved a glance at who had stepped in, they couldn't be more relieved at who came to the rescue of the group, because right in front of them, was the one man the boys cared about a lot and he had the demon law attack in the palm of his hand.

**_**Music starts: The Game (Instrumental) by Disturbed**_**

"You boys are gonna be the death of me someday."

The brothers and Twilight Sparkle recognised the voice and boy, were they glad to see him at a time like this when they really needed him the most as the boys and Twilight shouted in relief.

"UNCLE DIZZY!"

"DISCORD!"

The Draconeques known as Discord was stood in front of the group with the beam in hand, and with death glare on his face towards the siren who was hovering in the air, non-fussed by the lord of chaos' appearance.

As Discord threw the beam away like it was nothing, he began seeing to his nephews.

"You boys OK?"

The brother's nod as Discord healed their wounds before he transferred some of his power to the boys.

When the transfer is complete, the two boys feel some sort of energy surrounds them and make it rise to godlike levels of power, leaving the girls in awe before Discord explains what he did to his nephews.

"I've given you the power to go Werewolf Soul Zero, these are your ultimate forms, meaning you boys can now fuse together to take down Siren."

As Discord stood up, he felt a blade slice his cheek, when he looked up at the attack from Siren, he snarled his next line while taking off his mismatched suit jacket and prepared his next attack.

"I'm going to buy you kids sometime to transform, while that happens, the girls here will prepare their elements for one final attack against this guy."

The two nod before Loki looks at Lily who is laid unconscious before he and his brother begin to power-up.

When Siren tries to block the transformations, Discord appears from nowhere and clatters Siren with a vicious right hook which sends the demon reeling out into the street before Discord transforms from his human form into his god form.

"CHAOS FORM, DRACONEQUES!"

**_**Music **_****_**S**_****_**top**_**

The real Discord soon appeared from a cloud of smoke with a roar and met Siren in mid-air, catching the siren by surprise before Discord did what his nephews couldn't and drew blood.

As quick as the gash appeared though, it vanished, but the blood stayed.

While the two god levels fought it out, a huge beam of light struck the two boys who had finished powering up, before shouting to the heavens.

"WEREWOLF SOUL..."

The light became intense as the brother's bodies turned into a werewolves, as fur grew on their body, but their faces were human, except for the fur and fangs that started to grow, as the changes continued, they managed to finish the transformation chant, much to Siren's dismay and the girls delight.

"LEVEL ZERO FUSION!"

The two flew into each other and began the fusion. As their fur turned black with white stripes, their fangs looked sharper than before and their eyes were two different colours, the left being Night Fang's blue and the right being Loki's green, as the light died down, the girls couldn't believe their eyes and neither could Blackheart or Emerald Glimmer.

When Lily managed to look up while in pain, she saw the two brothers had just merged into one being before whispering.

"Go get 'em boys."

Once the brothers opened their eyes for the first time and looked at Siren, who had just defeated Discord, a pair of black and white angel wings opened up behind the fusion of the two brothers causing the look of shock to appear on the king's face.

"What the..."

The siren couldn't finish his sentence in time, as the fusion moved their arm in one swift slicing motion which sent Siren flying out of control in the air before they looked at him with a glare which could shatter mountains when the demon regained control of his flight.

"I am Night Ki."

The fused brothers spoke as one before Siren attacked them head-on, now he was the one to grow frustrated when he couldn't land a hit on the fused god.

"What's the matter Siren, can't keep up with me, how pathetic."

Night Ki dodged the demons strike every time, so when the fusion saw Siren getting tired, Night Ki landed a straight right hand which was soon followed up by a kick a martial artist would be proud of as it shattered Siren's skull.

When it began to heal, Night Ki didn't let up their barrage until the girls shouted to the boys.

"BOYS, WE'RE READY"

Night Ki nodded to the girls in confirmation while Siren looked on in frustration and fury before going in for another attack, which again, Night Ki dodged before the fusion let loose their own barrage of left and right punches which had Siren reeling before they sunk their fangs deep into Siren's neck and tore out his jugular vein, which sent blood everywhere, leaving the king weakened.

As Night Ki flew down to the girls, he turned around quickly with his arms out as the elements of harmony prepared themselves before they spoke while Siren held his neck from the blow that wouldn't heal as he walked forward towards them.

"__Darkness becomes light, give us the strength to vanquish our foe this night...__"

In a foolish attempt to stop the attack, Siren flew towards the Moonstones, only to be blown back by Discord's Chaos theory attack while the girls and Night Ki continued undisturbed.

"__Events foreseen become events foresaw...__"

Night Ki clapped his hands together before finishing the incantation as the rainbow overtook the Night Ki as Siren looked on helpless and injured in the dirt.

"_**_WE INVOKE..._**_"

Clouds began to gather, soon they were followed by the thunder and lightning as Night Ki got on all fours and as he opened his mouth, a rainbow beam was charging in his mouth before the girls shouted with hands pointed towards Siren.

"_**_HARMONY LAW!_**_"

Night Ki fired the shot, and with that, it connected with their target.

Siren did try to block it but the power was so overwhelming that his shield was destroyed in an instant as he was consumed by the rainbow blast and disintegrated.

As he slowly fell to pieces in front of the group, Discord announced.

"It's done, the king is dead."

After saying this, he and the Moonstones watched the last pieces of ash fall to the ground.

As the last bit of ash blew away from the scene, the realisation of what had just happened soon kicked in with everyone, as Night Ki began turning everyone back to normal from their sand states, with enough power, he even brought back Adagio from the ashes of the dead king.

When the crowd soon reappeared in the stands and the stadium magically rebuilt itself thanks to Night Ki's magic, the realisation soon set in that the team of friends had defeated Siren.

When the fusion eventually split back into the two brothers again, they received a thunderous cheer from the crowd around them before Night Fang was soon tackled to the ground by Sunset Shimmer who proceeded to kiss him repeatedly and furiously, leaving Night Fang with swirly eyes and tongue out, causing everyone to laugh at Night Fang's predicament making them all smile.

While Discord saw his two boys were happy and smiling, a small tear escaped his eyes at the sight before him while watching Night Fang with Sunset and Loki with Lily as he whispered to himself.

"They're all grown up now…

Rocky, Lulu…

I wish you could see them now, they've just saved an entire dimension from becoming Tartarus on earth, they are the real heroes, my friends."

As Discord took one last look at his nephew's with their girlfriends, with a smile, he walked away knowing they could finally live happily and in peace.

He didn't get far, however, because the next thing he knew, he felt two boys hug his back, causing his eyes to widen in surprise as he sighed with a smile before saying.

"You boys..."

The two let go of their uncle and stood to face Discord with expectant looks on their faces.

He couldn't believe it, these were his best friends two sons that he had raised after Moon Rock's and Luna Stone's deaths.

He couldn't speak as he simply began tearing up as he brought his boys in for a hug, which they greatly accepted as he let out a whispered word only the two could hear.

"...My Boys"

The embrace melted the hearts of the friends around them, that was until a small rumble emitted from Loki's stomach making everyone laugh at Loki's embarrassed expression for ruining the tender moment between the uncle and nephews.

**_**Later back at Sunset Shimmer's place**_**

__**Loki's P.O.V.**__

Laying in bed that night next to Lily on that cold Christmas night, I couldn't help but wonder what the future would bring for me and my beloved.

After the incident, Twilight Sparkle had headed back to Equestria, no doubt to tell the other princesses that the Siren King was no more.

The moment my big brother Night Fang had entered the house, he had ended up fast asleep on the couch and it took only me and Sunset Shimmer to move him upstairs into their room.

I would say what Cherry Blossom and Blackheart are doing, but this is a K+ Story and believe me, if the noise from their room is anything to go by, you better hope it is a monster.

With Siren dead as a doornail, rest assured this will be a good Christmas for everyone, but I do have only one thing to say to everyone before we end this chapter of the Alternate Universe story.

"Thank you, loyal readers."


	17. Winter Prom

"Christmas is here at last."

Loki was saying excitedly.

While walking on ahead of his brother and Sunset Shimmer, who couldn't help but smile at Loki's antics today.

Night Fang however, wasn't so swayed by the snow or the decorations hung around the houses in the street.

Yes, this was to be the first Christmas for the brothers where they would be in one place, rather than on the run.

But it had to be on a special day when he and Loki escaped from Equestria.

As Night Fang looked to his lover, who was leaned on his shoulder, he really wanted to get back into the Christmas spirit and have Sunset Shimmer help him, but every time he tried, painful memories would surface again and again, making him back out of all the ideas that were put in front of him.

"Night?"

As Night Fang snapped out of his trance and looked to his left arm where Sunset Shimmer was leaned, he detached her hand from his, giving her cause for concern as he sighed while answering his girlfriend.

"What is it babe?"

Night Fang asked politely enough as not to upset Sunset Shimmer, she wasn't buying his false tone however so she decided to ask.

"You OK there big guy?"

Night fang smiled at his girlfriend's sincere tone.

Instead of verbally replying to her, he just responded with a gentle flick to Sunset Shimmer's nose, causing it to twitch and make Night Fang smile.

The smile soon dropped when he noticed carollers walking near them, causing him to pick up his pace and speed past them, confusing Sunset Shimmer but making Loki sigh in understanding before speaking.

"He really needs to let it go."

Sunset Shimmer smirks at the young teen.

When Loki catches on to what Sunset Shimmer was smirking at, he crossed his arms in fake anger at the girl who acted like his big sister.

"I'm not going into a musical number."

Sunset Shimmer smiled sweetly and ruffled Loki's hair before they continued to walk down the street in Canterlot.

**Back at the Car**

After passing a couple of stores on the way back to the car with presents in hand, they arrived at the Chevrolet, only to find Night Fang wasn't in the car waiting for them, nor was outside waiting for them at all.

"Loki, where's your brother!?"

Loki couldn't help but shrug before he double checked to see Sunset Shimmer wasn't kidding around causing him to panic and start shouting for his brother.

"NIGHT FANG, NIGHT FANG, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Loki started racing down the street before Sunset Shimmer pulled out her cell and tried calling her boyfriend, only to get the following voice-mail.

_'___**OK**___**_**, thank you for calling, this is indeed Night Fang, if it's you Sunset Babe, I can't come to the phone right now as I'm busy with personal stuff, if it's any of your friends Sunset, leave your name and number and I'll call back when I can be bothered, cheers.**_**__'_

Sunset Shimmer placed her phone back in her pocket and leaned against the car, before looking to the heavens for her answers as she whispered to herself.

"Where did you go, Night Fang?"

**_**Meanwhile**_**

Somewhere in Equestria, Night Fang is seen walking towards Hoovestown cemetery.

With destination in sight, he knew he was near where he wanted to go when he spotted the grounds pony for the cemetery.

He was an elderly earth pony stallion, who had been watching over the graves in this hollowed land for many years, Night Fang even noticed that the headstones had grown moss on them due to the years of rain lashing against the marble of the headstones.

There was only one reason why Night Fang was here and it involved the two graves that Night Fang was visiting today on this cold Hearth's Warming Day.

The 1st one he went to, was for the friend he lost trying to escape Canterlot all those years ago, it was discovered that this pony took the killing shot of the spell from one of the Crystal Empire ponies when the brothers had escaped, this was the first grave Night Fang visited.

"Hey Rust Bucket, long time no speak, I never once forgot you buddy, because if it wasn't for you being brave that day, I wouldn't be alive right now to say thank you, your sacrifice hasn't been forgotten my friend, you've earned your rest."

Night Fang kissed the top of his best friend's tombstone before making the cross with his hooves before moving onto his parents graves next as it read on the headstone.

As he stood before the grave, the tears he had kept hidden began to slowly appear as he looked at the wording on the marble headstone.

**_**"Luna Stone**_**

**_**and**_**

**_**Moon Rock**_**

_**_**Dearly Beloved Mother and Father to Night Fang and Loki Moonstone and best friends to Discord the Draconeques, taken too soon from this world and from their family and friends, may Celestia guide you to the meadows and may you rest in peace.**_**_**'**

As Night Fang sat down in front of the grave and run his hoof over the smooth stone of his parents headstone.

He couldn't help but burst out into silent crying.

When he felt he could talk clear enough, Night Fang looked towards the headstone and began speaking with his parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

Night Fang had to choke back the tears that were threatening to show again before continuing to speak.

"I did what you asked of me.

I have looked after my little brother to the best of my ability, he's a little pest mom, but he has an amazing girlfriend who loves him.

Despite his antics.

Me, not a day goes by that I don't miss you, I'm trying to be strong for me and my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer.

Remember the filly you said that I took a shine to mom, well you were right, I plan on asking her to marry me at the dance tonight in the other dimension, you'd really like her Mom, she's so beautiful, kind and loving, heck even Loki loves her, he really wants her as his sister..."

Night Fang felt more tears surface while he was smiling, but he just let his tears fall before continuing with his talk.

"I can't celebrate Hearth's Warming without you Mom and dad, it's not the same anymore, it's just too painful.

Sunset Shimmer doesn't know I can't celebrate Hearth's Warming anymore, it would break her heart if I told her."

Hoof steps could be heard treading gently through the snow towards the male unicorn.

Night Fang took no notice at first until the alicorn slowly came towards him and placed a gentle hoof on the males shoulder making him turn his head to see the princess at his side.

"I guess Loki told you what I did, huh Twilight?"

The lavender pony in question who was sat beside Night Fang, nuzzled the male affectionately, which he happily returned the gesture, before the female spoke to him.

"Loki found Sunset Shimmer's book and decided to write to me.

He says you've gone missing and that they're worried sick about you so they told me to find you in the only place I knew I would find you on this day."

Night Fang smiled before sincerity over took his next statement.

"I just thought it would be easier to suffer in silence.

Rather do that than show Sunset Shimmer that I'm in pain."

At that, Twilight looked at Night Fang like he was ridiculous, a look which Night Fang soon caught onto straight away before asking.

"What?"

"Sunset Shimmer loves you Night Fang, yes you feel like you haven't abandoned her today, but for you to just up and disappear on her the way you did, how do you think that makes her feel, she is worried sick about her boyfriend and on Hearth's Warming Day as well, yes you were visiting your parents, but the way Loki and Sunset Shimmer described it Night Fang, one minute you were with them and doing the shopping, next you disappeared without a trace."

Night Fang turned his head in disappointment until Twilight Sparkle spoke again.

"Night you have to face your past head on. It's not easy, but, in time, you'll enjoy the holidays again."

Night Fang nodded silently before standing alongside Twilight as she spoke to him with a smile now on her face.

"If I can Night Fang, I'd like to escort you back to the human world."

Night Fang chuckled at Twilight Sparkle being generous today, he was just glad, she was still his friend, despite their past.

"You bet Twily."

Twilight Sparkle smiled warmly at the male. So as she began to walk with the male unicorn, Night Fang took one last look behind him and found three ghosts of those he cherished, sat on their headstones and smiling warmly at the stallion. Night Fang smiled back and said to the smiling spirits.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Day."

Rust Bucket nodded with his gap tooth smile, still beaming away as he removed his flat cap to show his rusty coloured hair. While Night Fang's parents smiled lovingly to their oldest son as he walked away with the Princess of Friendship back to Ponyville.

**_**Twilight's Castle**_**

As they entered Twilight's castle to use the mirror, Night Fang remembered he only had one thing left in Ponyville. As he hesitated with one hoof near the glass of the mirror, he smiled at Twilight Sparkle.

"What's wrong Night?"

Twilight Sparkle asked in worry before Night Fang surprised Twilight with a kiss on the cheek, causing Twilight Sparkle to blush heavily and Night Fang to smile and say.

"Merry Christmas."

Twilight's blush soon vanished as she looked at him In confusion before the male began laughing warmly at her before it became shared laughter, as Night Fang took took Twilight Sparkle's hoof and took her with him through the portal back to the human dimension.

**_**Back through the Portal**_**

The first thing Night Fang did when he returned through the portal with Twilight Sparkle, was get a present from the local shops, before making his way to the school with Twilight in tow.

When he entered the establishment, he noticed everyone working hard with putting up decorations and banners for the prom that was going to take place in the auditorium that night. Noticing his girlfriend giving directions to some of the junior high kids, he decided to shout over to her.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!"

The girl who had been called turned her head round to face her boyfriend and Twilight Sparkle before walking over to them and hugging the two of them.

When Twilight left, the two spoke with each other alone.

"Where did you go Night Fang? I was worried sick."

Night Fang sighed heavily, before he was soon flinching from his injuries when tried to move his arms, causing Sunset Shimmer to quickly go to his side and hold Night Fang up right making the male smile at her quickness.

Besides from getting checked out at the doctors.

Night Fang had wanted to keep his eye on Loki, who had broken bones in his left arm and his right leg but Lily had insisted to Night Fang that she would look after Loki and make sure he listened to the doctors.

When the thought left his head, he returned his attention to Sunset Shimmer as he spoke.

"Sunset, I feel now, you should know..."

Sunset Shimmer turned to face her boyfriend with worry evident in her cerulean eyes.

"What is it Night?"

Trying to think of how best to phrase his next sentence, Night Fang rubbed the back of his head with a sigh before eventually settling on what to say next.

With a look at Sunset Shimmer, he spoke firmly.

"I went to visit my parents grave in Hoovestown."

This piece of news had caught Sunset Shimmer off guard.

He had gone to his parents grave and didn't take Loki with him, unless...

"The reason is, I go by myself each year to visit my parents grave with news of mine and Loki's exploits as we grew up.

I also promised to my mother on her death bed, not to take Loki to see the grave until he turned 21.

With him being 18 in January next year, he will soon see his parents for the very first time when he turns 21."

Night Fang began to tear up, earning him a hug from Sunset Shimmer, the soft squeeze of the hug helped Night Fang continue.

"He was only just born when dad was killed and he was only a colt when mom died fighting Predator to protect us from harm."

The two then looked at Loki.

He was playing pranks on the organisers for the prom and soon getting chased around with a broom by Applejack.

This caused Night Fang to smile at Loki being Loki, which Sunset Shimmer mentally took a note of.

Loki always brought a smile to his older brothers face, but when it came to it, it reminded Night Fang of when he and Loki were kids living with Discord in the human world after their mother's death.

**_**Flashback**_**

__**"Where are we going tonight big brother?"**__

__**A young Loki Moonstone asked his big brother as the two walked towards Canterlot city park.**__

__**There were fireworks being let off on that cold November night with a raging bonfire burning in the centre of the park. **__

__**Being the tall one out of the siblings, Night Fang had a good view of the bonfire and fireworks while munching on his hot dog, 9 year old Loki however, hadn't been so lucky because getting a decent view of the many splendour of colours exploding in the night sky was extremely difficult for him. **__

__**He was about to begin crying when he pulled on Night Fang's jacket sleeve, this caught the older boys attention. **__

__**As he looked down at Loki, the younger brother spoke, almost in tears.**__

__**"I can't see the fireworks big brother."**__

__**Before Loki began to cry, Night Fang shook his head with a smile before he lifted Loki up onto his shoulders, catching the young boy off guard as he screamed in delight at his brother, but his face soon changed when he saw the fireworks go boom in the night. **__

__**As the two boys stared in complete wonder and delight at the many colours tha**____**t **____**burst in the night sky.**__

__**These were the nights Night Fang wished his and Loki's parent's were here to see as he looked up and saw Loki laughing and smiling in delight making Night Fang chuckle to himself.**__

__**Soon however, the wonderment began to turn into tiredness and Loki was getting sleepy on his brother's shoulders as he yawned.**__

__**"I'm getting tired big brother, can we go home now?"**__

__**With a nod, Night Fang carried his sleepy little brother on his back on their way back to their uncles apartment in the suburbs of Canterlot.**__

**_**Apartment**_**

__**As they entered the apartment, Night Fang first noticed his uncle with an arm round his lady friend that he had mentioned once before to them on their first night in the new world. **__

__**The couple were on the couch watching TV **____**when **____**Night Fang carried his brother up to his and Loki's bedroom.**__

__**He first helped Loki undress and into his pyjama shorts and t shirt before placing his sleepy little brother on the bottom bunk.**__

__**Once Loki was laid in bed **____**and settled for the night**____**, Night Fang changed into his own shirt and shorts before heading downstairs for a glass of milk.**__

__**As the young boy took a sip of his drink, his uncle walked into the kitchen, when he spotted Night Fang, his face lit up with happiness.**__

__**"Hey there champ, did you and Loki enjoy the fireworks display down town?"**__

__**Night's uncle asked while Night Fang was drinking from his glass, after his sip, he answered the older male in the room.**__

__**"It was amazing uncle Dizzy, It was just like the ones momma used to take me to back in Equestria before Loki was born.**__

__**I never knew Loki could be mesmerized so easily with the colours those fireworks let off, man was I wrong, once the colours lit up the sky, he loved it."**__

__**Discord couldn't help but chuckle at his nephew while he was reaching for the nearest chocolate root beer in the fridge.**__

__**O**____**nce he found what he was looking for, he popped the cap before turning to his nephew again and saying.**__

__**"Your mother, Luna Stone, Celestia rest her soul, said the same thing about you when you **____**were just **____**2 years old.**__

__**S**____**he and Moon Rock couldn't get you away from the Summer sun celebration when the fireworks went off, she used to tell me while you were just a tiny baby in my forearm that you loved your godmother's little festival."**__

__**Night Fang nodded with a knowing smile, that was until a yawn was the deciding factor for him to go on up to bed.**__

__**Once Discord was left to his thoughts **____**when**____** Night Fang went **____**up **____**to bed, he sighed before taking up a picture from the kitchen counter of him, Princess Celestia, Moon Rock and Luna Stone.**__

__**T**____**hey were at the local fair in Baltimare **____**when the picture was taken**____**.**__

__**A**____**t the time, Luna Stone was 5 months pregnant with Night Fang, Discord and Moon Rock were eating corn dogs while Discord had two claws behind Celestia's head.**__

__**As the friends pulled hilarious faces at the camera that was taking the picture, it brought up a chuckle from the Lord of Chaos himself at the memory.**__

__**"If only you could see your boys now Rocky, Lulu, I see you two in 'em everyday."**__

__**Discord remarked as a tear trickled from his left eye onto the photo itself, placing it back down on the table in front of him with a heavy sigh.**__

__**When **____**Discord headed upstairs himself with his girlfriend **____**that night, **____**he walked into the boys room that night**____** before he **____**quietly began to tuck the two boys into their beds and kiss their foreheads in goodnight before heading to bed himself but not before saying to the two boys in his care.**__

__**"Goodnight boys."**__

__**"Goodnight, Daddy Discord."**__

__**Discord froze on the spot, he wasn't expecting a reply from the boys, so when he turned round to face the boys' beds, he saw Night Fang and Loki still awake under the covers with little smiles on their faces, making Discord's heart melt before smiling and closing the door behind him.**__

**_**End Of Flashback**_**

As the decorations were near completion in the hall, Twilight looked at the two brothers who were helping in different departments for the prom.

Night Fang was the lead organiser of the event while Loki was busy directing traffic with the Christmas tree Big Mac had brought over from Sweet Apple Acres.

A few people had to duck when Loki himself tried to carry the tree himself, earning a few giggles and bouts of laughter.

When Loki eventually put the tree into place at the centre of the Auditorium, (with a slight hand from Big Mac.) and looking at the auditorium as a whole with a smile on his face.

As he wiped the sweat from his face, Night Fang and the others joined Loki with a cold fizzy cider in their hands as they looked relieved at a job well done by them all.

When the Principal arrived along with Discord and Vice-Principal Luna to inspect their students handiwork in the hall, with a look of quiet impression, Celestia cleared her throat before speaking.

"OK boys and girls, can I have your attention please?"

Everyone looked to Principal Celestia as she spoke to address everyone in the hall with smile gracing her lips.

"From myself and Vice Principal Luna, I'd like to thank everyone today for taking the time to set up the décor for the prom tonight."

The crowd begin to clap before Celestia holds her hand up and continues to speak.

"Now on another note that needs addressing, I'd like to personally thank Night Fang and Loki Moonstone..."

Surprised by the announcement, the two boys made their way over to the stage and walked onto it in front of everyone and received a very loud ovation from the crowd of teens.

The principal soon continued with what she was saying after holding her hand up again for quiet.

"...For their bravery in the face of the enemy and bringing peace to this world and the school itself, for that amazing contribution and selfless act, Canterlot High thanks you both for what you have done for everyone here."

After Night Fang and Loki took their appreciation and congratulations from the crowd of teens and young adults, Night Fang eventually held his hand up to silence the crowd, he turned to the girls that were stood in the crowd before saying as he looked to the girls.

"Me and my brother and what we did last night, we couldn't have done it without the girls right here."

This caused the girls in the crowd to blush heavily as all eyes were now on them, but with a little backing from the guys, they stepped forward and took their ovation as they bowed with Night Fang and Loki.

**Later that ****D****ay**

With the girls busy shopping for their prom dresses in the city.

The guys decided to entertain themselves with a quick game of soccer in the backyard. Discord was the appointed referee for the little friendly two on two game in the backyard.

Even in the cold of winter, the boys still wore their school sport shorts and basketball jerseys with their respective numbers on, despite it being minus 12 outside.

The boys slipped and slided everywhere during their tackles, there were also a few moments of foul play where Blackheart was yellow carded for a bad challenge on Night Fang.

The game continued until the boys heard tyres pull up in the driveway of the house and the distinct sound of the girls.

What the girls found when they spotted the boys, was quite literally, a war zone.

They saw the guys muddied up to their eyeballs as well as snow making the girlfriends of the four boys gasp in horror at the sight before them, Discord soon gave the boys their marching orders as the four males ran inside as quick as possible to avoid their girlfriends wrathful anger which soon followed them.

**_**Inside The House**_**

Discord was non too pleased with clean up duty.

Just because he was the referee in the men's little soccer game, he was told to be laundry man while the boys lined up to hand Discord their muddy clothes.

When they were in nothing but their boxer shorts, they marched into the lounge to evilly smiling girlfriends.

Once they stripped down to their birthday suits, since boxers had to go in the wash as well, the girls blushed heavily and their noses began to bleed slightly as the boys headed upstairs to shower while the girls cooled themselves down at the sight they had seen before them.

**_**Upstairs**_**

After showering one at a time, the boys decided to get into their smart clothes for the evening ahead of them.

Night Fang's suit was a Midnight blue tux with black collar and black bow tie and leather black shoes with dark blue wing tips.

Loki's was a black suit with a dark green tie and black loafers.

Emerald's suit was an emerald green one-piece suit with polished black leather shoes and Blackheart's suit was a black suit with blood red shirt and black tie along with burgundy polished shoes.

"The girls won't know what hit them tonight."

Blackheart says with a smirk, this was the exact thought going round in the bedroom.

Once they were ready, Night Fang led the boys to one end of the stairs while Sunset Shimmer led the girls to the other end.

As they lined up along stairs with Twilight at the bottom of the stairs holding a camera, Emerald walked down first with Midnight Luna, who wore her dark blue prom dress.

Next down was Blackheart and Cherry Blossom, Cherry wore something more oriental, as her outfit was patterned with sakura blossoms, only this time with pumps.

Loki and Water Lily were next, Lily had her dress on from her and Loki's 1st date, but instead of pumps, she wore low heels to give her that devilish feel which got her boyfriend every time.

Lastly Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer, Sunset wore a strapless dress which was coloured like the sunset itself and wore pitch black heels, as she linked her arm in Night Fang's ready to head down, he made a request to Loki.

"Loki can you take the picture this time? I don't want Twily to feel left out."

Loki nodded before a flustered Twilight, who was in her Fall formal dress and light purple heels, walked up the stairs and joined onto Night Fang from his left while Sunset Shimmer was at his right hand side before the three walked down the stairs together while Loki took the picture for them.

Once the photos were taken and after sharing some shots of vodka and Applejack Daniels, two limousines had pulled up outside the house waiting for the group of 14 who were led out by Night Fang.

The boys let the girls get into their limo, with a kiss from the 8 couples that were together, the boys got into their limo with smiles on their faces before Loki signalled to the driver to get on his way to the school.

**_**On The Way There, Boys Limo**_**

With champagne popping in the limo, the 4 boys shared in a round of laughter and jokes, the latter of which had Loki standing up through the sun roof and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD."

With laughter ringing through the limo after Night Fang and Blackheart had to pull Loki back into his seat, Blackheart had a question in mind.

"Oh man, there is a lot of single girls in that limo with our girlfriends right now, but if you could have a pick of any girl in that limo, who would it be, if you WASN'T with your current girlfriend?"

Blackheart asked getting a few shrugs from the other three guys but Loki answered first with a mock thinking expression.

"Huh, never thought of that, if not Lily then whom..."

"Yep, if you wasn't with Water Lily."

Blackheart replied to Loki's question before Loki gave his answer, much to the surprise of everyone in the limousine.

"I'd have to say Pinkie Pie."

Everyone nearly choked on their drinks making Loki laugh at their reactions.

When they recovered from the revelation, Emerald was the first to speak about Loki's confession.

"Sweet Celestia, Pinkie Pie?!"

Loki just shrugged before replying.

"She'd enjoy the places I take Lily everyday and she enjoys parties like I do.

Plus, even though the bed rocks violently so next door but ten can hear me and Lily, if I had Pinkie Pie, the entire city of Canterlot would need ear plugs from hearing me and her."

Emerald Glimmer and Blackheart's eyes widened to the glass breaking effect but Night Fang gave the "not bad" head nod before everyone turned to him with expectant glances.

"What about you, man of two girls. You get the pick of the litter, who would it be?"

Loki said with drink in hand towards Night Fang, who was sat with one leg laid over the other while he was in deep thought, when he gave his answer.

"I would say either… Rainbow Dash or Twilight Sparkle."

Everyone shrugged but gave him a thumbs up either way as he sighed sadly after he remembered the reason he said Twilight.

"We were only 13 when we dated, I left her at the age of 16."

The guys all patted Night Fang's back in sympathy before it was Emeralds turn to answer as he just gave a simple answer of.

"I'd take Fluttershy."

When it was Blackheart's turn to say his potential lover, the intercom came to life as Twilight's voice came up over the speaker much to the boys surprise.

"_Hello boys._"

three of the boys sat shocked in their seats.

So while the three gulped in worry, Night Fang moved over to the speaker and spoke to the girls themselves.

**_**In The Girls Limo**_**

"_What's up Twily?_"

The cool voice over the intercom told the girls that Night Fang could hold his nerve under questioning.

As they continued interrogating the boys about what they were talking about in their car, Night Fang replied that it was a matter of what ifs.

This brought Lily over to the intercom as the girls heard Loki laughing in the background before the water mage spoke.

"Loki, sweetie."

The boys over the intercom taunted Loki relentlessly but they got profanity back before he began speaking to his girlfriend.

"_What is it babe?_"

Adagio tried to come up with something good, but she had to restrain herself from laughing as she acted as her seductress self which made the girls smile.

"If you really want to bed Pinkie Pie so badly, then you are not getting it from me for a full month."

There was a silence on the intercom, this made the girls laugh before Loki spoke back up, but with a sob in his voice.

This made Lily worry for her boyfriend until she noticed the girls all looked back at her with a cringe as Night Fang's voice soon came up over the speaker.

"_Water Lily._"

Now all the girls backed away from the speaker and left Lily to her fate.

As Night Fang began his tirade and tore into the now tearing up and apologising girl.

Unknown to the girls however, it was all an act as Night Fang had Water Lily begging for forgiveness from him until Loki came up again on the speaker.

"_I forgive you babe._"

Deciding the fun was over, the boys all shouted down the mic after that and this made Water Lily look comically like her soul had escaped her body.

"_You've been tricked._"

This caused Water Lily to sweat drop, she had just taken a tirade of abuse from Night Fang only to find out it was all an act, this made Loki speak up with a cheerful chirp in his voice.

"_Love you baby._"

**_**At the School**_**

As the two limos pulled up outside the school, Night Fang and the boys exited their limo with smiles on their faces before Night Fang walked over to the other limo and held the door for the girls.

Once they were out of their car, Night Fang spoke up.

"OK guys and gals, all of our hard work has led us to this very moment in time, we defeated a crazed lunatic and came out stronger than ever, now we face something that was a long time coming and the penultimate end to our journey together, the prom king and queen crowning."

Night Fang looked at Blackheart and his brother while Rarity grinned confidently, Sunset and Twilight shook hands before Night Fang took a breathe and opened the school doors for the girls and guys before he joined his girlfriend, who was waiting outside the door to the auditorium for him as he took his place next to her before going inside.

**_**Inside**_**

Night Fang couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Loki when he came over towards his brother while the new girl who had been forgiven and joined the school as a new student, Adagio was dancing with Normal Norman.

The hall itself was packed with students from every part of the school, he recognised a few from his metalwork class and his drama class as well as his uncle dancing with the principal.

Night Fang noticed the tree was fully decorated, with lights, tinsel and fake snow upon it.

Loki noticed his friend Scrap Shot dancing with some girl from Crystal Prep, he was only allowed to invite her as a plus one and the two seemed to hit it off.

To his left, he noticed Rarity trying to pry Night Fang off the wall to dance with her and failed spectacularly.

Loki was watching the whole thing before Night Fang told him to go dance with Rarity instead.

As Twilight noticed her ex stood against the wall of the auditorium like a wall flower, she decided to move over to him.

While at his side, she spoke after clearing her throat.

"So...Mr tall, brooding and handsome...Why you all alone and not dancing with Sunset Shimmer?"

Night Fang looked towards Twilight with a raised eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle.

"Twi, I honestly don't dance, I've been the same since the gala when I was 15."

Twilight nodded in understanding before holding onto her ex boyfriend's arm.

Despite being content with the closeness, Twilight pointed something out to Night Fang.

Something he hadn't noticed.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance with me Night?, because Sunset is dancing with Flash Sentry."

This caught Night Fang's undivided attention.

As he looked over to where Twilight had indicated, sure enough, she was correct.

Sunset Shimmer was dancing with Flash Sentry, with the occasional glance towards her wall flower boyfriend, she even blew a kiss at her boyfriend, making him smile goofily.

But the next statement caught Twilight off guard as Night Fang regained his composure long enough to say.

"If you want to go out with Flash Sentry from this world or from back in Equestria, I won't stop you Twily.

It has always been your choice."

Twilight looked at Night Fang in surprise and admiration before cuddling up to him again.

"Sunset Shimmer is lucky to have you Night Fang, I know you'll make her happy just like you did for me all those years ago when we were teenagers."

Night Fang nodded while Twilight closed in for a hug, this led to Night Fang holding her tight and close for a few seconds.

They released after Night Fang received a small peck on the cheek from Twilight, causing the two look away nervously with a smile before being graced by Sunset Shimmer who saw the whole display from when she walked over to them.

"Softening up my boyfriend are we Sparkle?"

Sunset said with a smirk at the flustered Twilight.

As she tried explaining herself, Sunset stopped her with a pat on her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"A certain ex of mine would like to dance with you, he seems pretty excited and he'd like to spend the evening with you."

Twilight blushed heavily.

When she turned to Night Fang, he nodded and let her go towards Flash Sentry.

With the letting go of their hands, Twilight finally let Night Fang go, both symbolically and literally as she walked over to Flash.

Sunset however soon stood with her arms round Night Fang as he sighed with a smirk at his girlfriend who had her head laid on his chest.

"You're worse than Rarity babe."

Sunset's eyes lit up slightly with a tiny bit of jealousy in them after Night Fang says this but she quickly dismisses it when Night Fang kisses Sunset gently on the lips.

Pulling himself off the wall for a slow number, Night Fang shocked Twilight and the girls as he slow danced with Sunset to 'Beauty and the Beast.'

As they danced, Sunset Shimmer laid her head on Night's chest as they danced along.

When the music faded out, the principal got up on the stage with the vice principal.

As Celestia took to the mic, Luna held the boxes with the crowns in.

"Good evening everyone."

The crowd cheers loudly.

While Celestia looks at all her excited students with a smile gracing her features, she soon asked the 6 involved with the prom king and queen to stand together.

As the spotlight shone on them, Celestia asked her special guest to come up and pick for the boys, they all got a pleasant surprise at who was asked.

"Please welcome to the stage, my close friend Discord."

For them that did know, (Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Water Lily, Night Fang, Loki and you the audience).

Discord is Night Fang and Loki's uncle and after yesterday, from what Night Fang was told by Discord, was that Principal Celestia was his fiancé, which brings us to why Discord was on stage to a decent amount of applause from the student body.

Once he took the mic from the principal with a wink, he turned to face the student body.

"GOOD EVENING CHS!"

Everyone applauded the man, with a few whoops and hollers, they continued cheering before being silenced by Discord as he spoke again with a hand in the air.

"Tonight after all the hard work and dedication shown by the six candidates in front of me, tonight I say to you.

To the victor, the spoils of war are yours as you shall be crowned a king and they dance in your honour and in your triumph."

Everyone stood transfixed, except Celestia, as she rolled her eyes humouredly at her fiancé.

As Discord moved his hand between three cards on the table in front of him, the boys had their heads down and arms linked as they awaited the result.

As Discord moved his hand in between the cards, he settled on the middle one before speaking clearly.

"The winner of the King of Winter prom crown, for the first time in CHS history, is..."

The boys held their breathe. As they huddled together, Discord shouted the name of the king much to everyone's delight and the winners utter shock.

"...Loki Moonstone!"

The entire auditorium erupted into cheers and applause at the result as Loki held his head in shock and gave shocked whispers of "holy crap.!"

As he was patted on the back by his brother and his friends who gave big grins to him before they picked Loki up and placed him on Night Fang's shoulders.

Once Night let Loki off on the stage, Discord welcomed him before shaking Loki's hands and handing over the crown.

As Loki knelt to receive it from his uncle, he received a thunderous applause as he stood back up and waved to the audience in attendance before awaiting the prom queen results.

As Celestia walked over to another set of three pieces of paper, she announced.

"OK girls, the winner for the Queen of the Winter Prom crown is..."

The boys that didn't win prom king stood behind the girls ready to lift them up on the stage to receive their prize.

"...After proving she can be trusted by everyone around her and only just ousting her competition by 5 votes. The winner is SUNSET SHIMMER."

Silence.

Everyone was silent after the result was announced, it was as if they weren't wanting this result to be real. It didn't last long however.

As Flash led the clap along with Night Fang before everyone, one by one, began to applaud Sunset Shimmer, before it turned into a thunderous ovation.

She received wolf whistles, cheers and hollers and a kiss from her man before he carried her bridal style onto the stage as the cheers got louder.

When Night Fang let her down on the stage, she received her crown and took Loki's hand before the two bowed to the audience.

After bowing, the two hugged on stage before Loki received a peck on the cheek from Sunset before the two were handed a mic, first taken by Loki.

"First off I'd like to thank the academy..."

Everyone laughed a little making Loki smirk

"...Wrong movie, any who, being up here tonight with a girl I consider my big sister, I couldn't be happier to be here, receiving this award.

Well if Water Lily would had have entered and won, we would have gone into the broom closet and never come out."

This got a few whistles from the audience and bouts of laughter before Loki continued his short speech.

"Tonight, is a big honour for both me and of course the ever lovely Sunset Shimmer, as for me. I showed that, above all else in life, that with a little bit of the heart of a lion, the brain of a scientist and some cupcakes from Pinkies bakery, I proved tonight that I could become the very first prom queen...I mean king."

Everyone lost it at that last sentence.

The laughter was contagious as everyone was either holding their ribs or their gut at Loki's misstep.

To add to the comedy, he took Sunset's crown and started acting all girly, which got a few more wolf whistles from the boys and girls.

"Oi, get in line."

Loki shouted with a smirk on his face.

As he handed the crown back to Sunset, he noticed his uncle in stitches with Celestia in the same position.

"Someone get the man and his lady over there an oxygen tank."

With laughter dying down, Loki handed the mic over to Sunset Shimmer.

When she held it to her mouth to speak, she looked on nervously as the crowd were all coming down from the comedy act Loki had just done to look straight at her, making her feel like Fluttershy at this moment in time.

"Hello everyone."

The crowd was dead silent, causing Sunset to sweat nervously before Night Fang decided to get up on stage to hold her hand, with steadier nerves than before thanks to Night Fang, she began to speak.

"I know, I'm the worst candidate to win prom queen after my...history."

Small noises shroud the room before she continues speaking, this time after a squeeze of reassurance from Night Fang to continue.

"You know something, I may have only just gained everyone's trust after what I did but believe it or not, my path of redemption started with the friends who helped me along my path, they know who they are.

When the Dazzlings tried the exact same stunt I tried from last year, I knew it would take awhile for everyone to warm up to me and make me feel like I am a valued member of this school.

The biggest honour I could ever receive besides friends and the trust of the school who once feared me, is this man stood right beside me and his brother to my other side..."

Sunset smiles knowingly at her boyfriend and then at Loki before continuing.

"When I first met Night Fang, we were only kids.

So when he came he back into my life after all this time last year, he didn't look like the nicest of guys at all.

He looked at me and the girls as though we were the enemies, I didn't know it was my best friend from when we were children, until something changed.

What had changed was what the rascal to my right, Loki, had brought to me and the girls, he brought something new."

Water Lily smiles in the audience as Loki waves to her before Sunset continued speaking.

"And he brought me and the girls a puzzle that not even Twilight could solve, his brother.

I thought if there is hope for me, there was surely hope for Night Fang, right? Wrong.

Because even though I knew him as a guy who was the bane of anyone who crossed him, everyone else knew him as this guy with an icy personality.

You know what changed my view of him when I came across my childhood friend?

When I was assigned to be his caretaker, he held the door for me, he helped round my home, he even tidied up and tucked me in at night before seeing to his brother.

Night Fang was the real man's man…Even if it took a little git to get me and him together."

glares playfully at Loki who smirks.

"...he brought me and Night Fang closer together, until one day, he admitted something I had to force a guy to say to me when I was queen bitch, 'I think I'm beginning to love you' were the words he said to me.

Anyway, time moves on and here we are, in the here and now.

I'm prom queen, not through deception or distasteful methods, no this time, I earned it and I couldn't have done it without my friends, my little brother and my boyfriend, thank you everyone."

The ovation started up again, off the stage, Discord was tearing up at the beautiful speech Sunset Shimmer had made making Celestia smirk at her man as she took his hand, making him smile as more music played for the King and Queen's first dance.

Some slow music was playing as Loki hugged Sunset during the dance making her smile as she slowly danced with him before everyone else joined in as Rarity danced with Night Fang while Blackheart danced with Twilight.

"milady, may I have this dance?"

Midnight Luna was caught off guard by a pair of emerald coloured arms wrapped round her shoulders.

As she looked up at her boyfriend with a smile before standing and accepting his offer to dance before they joined the others on the floor as they danced into the night itself making this the best night ever for all involved.

**_**Later**_**

While the night was still young, Night Fang was stood on the nearest balcony on the school roof with drink in hand.

As he looked out towards the surrounding houses, he noticed his surroundings.

He saw Blackheart and Cherry Blossom kissing behind the school.

He found a car rocking out in the front car park, he assumed this was Loki and Water Lily, but it turned out to be Luna and Emerald.

As Midnight had come out of the car fixing her hair, Emerald climbed out looking like a lovesick puppy making Night Fang smile.

Soon his vision was obscured by a pair of delicate hands making him smile at who had come to join him on the roof.

"Hello Sunset"

As Night Fang turned round, he was captured in a tight lip lock with Sunset Shimmer before he pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss.

When air decided to interrupt them, they split with a smile graced on their lips as they held each other close, despite the peace, Sunset spoke.

"Night, some of the girls have left to go home, I'm driving Lily and Cherry back home and Twilight is going home with Flash tonight, are you gonna be sober enough to drive the guys home tonight?"

Night Fang nodded reassuringly before receiving another peck on the lips from Sunset, when her look turned seductive, Night Fang took notice.

"Then tonight..."

Sunset Shimmer highlights her intention by showing Night Fang a condom packet, making Night Fang go bright red, but smile all the same.

"...Me, you and the bedroom that is about to have a broken bed."

Once she finishes saying that, he let Sunset go back down to the school level to pick her passengers up.

When Night Fang was joined by Loki on the roof, the two looked out over the school and deep into the night.

They wondered what was next for themselves going forward into the future.

**_**Back at Home**_**

When Night Fang eventually got home and put a drunk Loki to bed.

He noticed the lights were turned down low when he walked into the living area.

The sight before him caused him to pause and say.

"Woah Momma."

He had found Sunset Shimmer, in all her curvaceous glory, in a very revealing bedroom black lace with a bottle of red wine on ice awaiting the two lovers.

As Night Fang took his tuxedo jacket off, Sunset slowly slinked her way over to him, swinging her hips lightly, keeping Night Fang mesmerized before she sat with both legs round his waist.

As she straddled him and got comfortable on her lovers lap, the two perform the tongue tango before Sunset poured themselves a glass of the alcoholic beverage each.

Once she lifted her glass to Night Fang's lips and smiled lustfully she whispered in his ear.

"Open wide my love."

Night Fang slowly opened his mouth to let the drink enter his mouth, all while he kept his eyes on Sunset and she on him before he did the same with his glass.

After the pleasantries, the two got comfortable on the couch in each others embrace.

As Night Fang began trailing kisses down Sunset's lips towards the nape of her neck, making her blush and moan.

But when he smiled evilly and stopped abruptly to pick Sunset up with her legs round his waist she said with a squealed laughter and a smile.

"Where are you taking me?"

Sunset Shimmer asked playfully as Night Fang played along with his girlfriend's game.

"You're gonna make me a very happy man tonight."

Night Fang said, as he kicked open the bedroom door before closing it behind him.

But not before putting a 'Do Not Disturb' on the door knob before giving a wink to the audience before going into his bedroom with Sunset Shimmer awaiting him for a night he and she will never forget.


	18. Epilogue

__**7 years later**__

__**Night Fang's P.O.V.**__

Years past after the defeat of The Siren King, the winter prom and graduation, we all went our separate ways,

Rainbow Dash plays for the professional soccer team Canterlot Rangers in the Equestria league with her adoptive sister Scootaloo playing in the reserve side.

Fluttershy opened her veterinary with her wife Tree Hugger, they see to over 70 cases a day.

Besides hosting parties, Pinkie went on to be a professional comedian and a successful one as well with her tour dubbed 'The Party Cannon' which had people gasping for breath for days,

Applejack travelled to Texas and became a country singer, her albums hit platinum in 2 weeks and currently, she is residing on a farm in Appleloosa,

Rarity became a world-famous fashion designer, her designs are used in world-class stores everywhere, at the minute I still have the postcard from her since she lives in Manehattan now.

While back in Equestria, after some awkward dates and a few mishaps, Twilight and Flash Sentry are now married with a girl and a boy, the girl named Midnight Sparkle and the boy Thunder Guard as they reside in Twilight's castle in Ponyville.

My brother Loki opened a restaurant bar where his wife Water Lily who brought in crowds from all over with her singing, regulars included princess Luna and The mane 6.

Since helping me and the gang defeat the siren king, Blackheart finally mustered up the courage to ask his girlfriend of 4 years, Cherry Blossom, to marry him, she said yes as the two now live in Manehatten.

Now you're probably wondering what happened to me 7 years later.

Well, besides being happily married with the very beautiful Sunset Shimmer, I stayed in the human world and coached gym classes while Sunset taught English at Canterlot High.

Life, to be honest, was good but I still had one more hill to climb when we eventually went back to Equestria...

__**End of P.O.V.**__

Sunset walks towards Night Fang who is stood on the balcony of Twilight's castle looking out over Ponyville before acknowledging his wife with an affectionate nuzzle.

As they stood there, Sunset indicates for her husband to touch her swelling tummy making his eyes widen as his wife says.

"Surprise...You're gonna be a dad!"

Night Fang looks to you the audience with a gulp before saying quietly

"Oh, sweet Celestia."


End file.
